Naruto: Kamen Rider Neo Decade
by YuujiWatanaebe
Summary: Naruto was neglected by his parents for his sister for 7 years. He later finds himself adopted by Tsukasa Kadoya and sets on a journey with him. Later, his back in Konoha and unexpectedly became the Next Decade as he becomes the Saviour of The Shinobi World alongside his friends and Family. NaruHina ,SasuSaku , SisterOcxNeji all canon ships KakashixShizune and ZabuzaxAnko
1. Attention

Attention:This is a Naruto neglect fic where Naruto has already went on a Journey with Tsukasa and the gang with Levi. I'll explain that later. Then, Naruto obtained a new decadriver and he could use the following powers:

All Riders: Ichigo to Ex-Aid

Son Goku (Dragon Ball)

Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail)

Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)

Kaneki Ken (Tokyo Ghoul)

Monkey D Luffy (One Piece)

Saitama (ONE PUNCH!!!!!! MAN)

Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure)

Koro-Sensei (Assassination Classroom)

Meliodas (7 Deadly Sins)

Naruto Uzumaki (Later) (WELL NARUTO)

Naruto at first doesn't use his destroyer of worlds power because he needs to awaken itsince Tsukasa doesn't want Naruto to end up like him and Sasuke will end up being a Gokaiger. The only Gokaiger in Konoha. He will be GokaiWhite using the powers of:

All Sentai: Gorenger - Kyuranger

Jio Freed (O-Parts Hunter)

Inuyasha (Well Inuyasha)

Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya)

Guts (Berserk)

Nice (Hamatora)

Tatsuya Shiba (The Irregular At Magic Highschool)

Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index)

Ragna (Blazblue)

Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)

Why would Sasuke want to be a Gokaiger? What if I say that Marvelous is his long lost uncle? Yeah, Marvelous will have a Sharingan. At first Naruto will be Proto Decade and during the Pein Invasion, he will be Neo Decade and will be able to use his Naruto Uzumaki powers. Thus, starts the story.


	2. Episode 1: Returning To Konoha

Here is the first chapter hope you guys enjoy it.

"Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto_ " - Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto - Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Opening Sequence:Heikousen by Sayuri

Taiyoukei o nukedashite...

The shot shows a young Naruto with worn out clothes walking on the middle of the road with a grim look on his face while whimpering

Heikou sen de majiwaru

As he kept walking, flashbacks of his life with Tsukasa, Levi, Natsumi, Yusuke and Kaito on the journey in different worlds and the longer he walked, he got older

Watashi to kimi no kage no you ni nobiteiru

Suddenly he's at Konoha holding his camera with nice clothes and turns around to see his family

Ahh, heikousen

(Instrumental)

Yuuki ga nai no wa jidai no sei ni shiteshimaeba ii

The shot shows Naruto running alongside Tsukasa and Levi (Good Dark Decade) and the background show his journey with them from fighting Omega Shenron alongside Goku to fighting against Saitama and win.

Dokonimo ikenai negai no ibasho o sagashiteta

Tsukasa and Levi suddenly stops and so did Naruto

Kimi no kuchibiru kara koboredasu

Suddenly, there's a giant hole behind Naruto and he falls down into it

kotoba ni naritai

As he falls down, he tries to grab his Proto Decade card , proceeds to place it into his Decadriver and a faint " **KAMEN RIDE: PROTO DECADE"** can be heard.

Taiyoukei o nukedashite heikousen de majiwaru

Thus, transforming into Proto Decade and is seen fighting all of the Akatsuki members (except Itachi)

Sonna kanawanai nozomi mo fugainai koe mo hikitsurete

Then, he sees his former family and they tried to reach out to him but he runs away from them

Kanjou zenbu nagashikittara egaki hajimete miseru yo

Naruto is then seen fighting alongside Sasuke who turned into GokaiWhite against Hisako (Oc) and Naruto succesfully kills him

Watashi to kimi no kage ni ima te o nobasu

Naruto is then seen standing on the hokage manor as the wind breezes around him and is about to take a picture

Ahh, heikousen

The shot then show the sky to show the title "Kamen Rider Neo-Decade" in katakana.

Episode 1: Returning to Konoha

Outside the gates of Konoha, a boy with sun kissed blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes wearing a baby blue jacket, a white shirt, a pair of blue dockers, a pair of tailor made shoes and it seems that he had a camera hung around his neck was seen riding his motorcycle towards the gate. As he got to the gate, he was halted by two chunnins named Kotetsu and Izumo. The boy stopped his vehicle while Kotetsu said

"Please tell us your name and state yor business"

The boy then replied with a expressionless look "Naruto Kadoya, I'm here to become a photographer of the village"

Izumo then nodded and allowed Naruto to get into Konoha. As he got into Konoha, he realised that he was really hungry thus stopping at Ichiraku's Ramen to get something to eat.

When he got there, he was greeted by a girl with brown coloured hair named Ayame.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen, how may I help you?"

Naruto then replied "May I have 1 Miso Ramen? Please."

Ayame then nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare Naruto some ramen. As he was waiting for his ramen, he then thought of how fun his journey was with his adopted family. His adopted dad's fight with Beerus was a lot of fun and knocking some sense into Saitama about saving the world was also fun.

As he finished his thought, his ramen came and Ayame said "Well, here you go! Hope you enjoy it."

Naruto nodded and said "Itadikimasu" . He slowly took out his own chopsticks and ate it rather quickly. Ayame looked and him with surprise and thought "He eats almost too similar to the Hokage's family. Could he be the lost son?"

As Ayame finished her thought, Naruto finished his ramen and took out his wallet to pay. But then, he was stopped by a middle-aged man named Teuchi.

"Never mind, young man. This is your first time here. Say, what is your name?"

Naruto cleared his throat and said "I'm just passing through cameraman named Naruto Kadoya, remember that!"

Teuchi nodded and said "Well, welcome to Konoha, Naruto. Are you staying here or what?" Naruto looked at him and said.

"Well, I'll be living here for sure. From what I've seen it's wonderful village filled with ninja's and civillians living in harmony."

Teuchi nodded and said "Yeah but too bad a certain boy isn't here to see this."

That perked Naruto's interest and he said "Who might that boy be... uh" Teuchi smiled and said "My name's Teuchi and this is my daugter Ayame."

Naruto nodded and asked "Who might that boy be Teuchi-san?"

Teuchi gave him a sad look and said "That boy was Naruto Namikaze. he left Konoha because he could not take the neglectment of his family. He was deemed chakraless and could not be a ninja"

Naruto then nodded and said "Hopefully, that boy is still alive and is willing to forgive his family. Anyways, do you know any available apartments left?"

Ayame nodded and said "Yeah, there's one around the corner." Naruto smiled then said "Alright then, I'll be leaving now ja neand also thanks for the food."

Both Teuchi and Ayame nodded and waved at him. Naruto waved back and rode on his motorcycle to find an apartment. Apparently Ayame was right, there was an available apartment room just around the corner of the street. As he got there, the apartment owner gave him the keys and asked him to pay rent at least once in two months.

They both agreed to the deal and Naruto had a nice apartment room with 3 bedrooms, a fully furnished living room, a kitchen and 2 bathrooms. He then decided to take a nice bath, put on some clothes and went back out to get a job.

As he walked around Konoha, he realized that a lot of girls were staring at him. Not that he enjoyed the attention. He thought it was really annoying. Suddenly, he sees a photo studio named "Sakamoto Photo Studio" and a banner outside saying:

 **HELP WANTED NEED PHOTOGRAPHERS NO EXPERIENCE NEEDED**

With that, Naruto went into the studio to see the Manager already waiting for him. As he got in, the Manager was staring at the camera hung around Naruto's neck.

The moment he asked for a job, the Manager took out his right hand and said "Hi, I'm Tadashi Sakamoto and you are?"

Naruto shook the hand and said "Naruto Kadoya, sir."

Tadashi smiled and said "Very well then Naruto-kun, You can start working tomorrow. For now, I will pay you in advance and you can enjoy exploring the village."

Naruto nodded and got his pay. He then got out of the store and waved goodbye to his new boss. He then decided to explore the village for a few minutes since it didn't look late. He started from going to a flourist shop and met a blonde haired girl named Ino who was a genin

He then went to the Ninja Academy to see his old sensei Iruka who treated him like a brother teaching students. He then left to get to a random Dango shop and he must say the Dango tasted really good.

A few hours later, the sun was setting and Naruto had already bought the ingredients for his dinner that night. As he was getting to his apartment, he suddenly bumped into a raven-haired boy wearing a blue turtle neck and white shorts named Sasuke Uchiha.

As they both fell down, Sasuke said "Sorry, I wasn't looking... Naruto?"

Naruto got up , smiled at his best friend and said "Hey Sasuke, it's been a while? huh." Sasuke smiled back and said "Well, welcome back to Konoha. Naruto. Say, where have you been?"

Naruto then said "For your information, I've been travelling here and there with a man who was nice enough to accept me as his son."

Sasuke nodded understanding the neglect Naruto was given by his family. Even the sister was a jerk to him. Sasuke then asked "Naruto are you staying in Konoha for good? Naruto nodded and Sasuke smirked.

Naruto then said "Sasuke, I have something to help you with the upcoming Chunnin exams finals." Sasuke looked at him with a shock look and said "Do you think, there's chance for me to beat that psycho kid Gaara?"

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, come on follow me to my apartment." Sasuke nodded and they got to the apartment room. Naruto placed his groceries on the coffee table and got out an updated version mobilate and a treasure chest filled with red sentai keys and some anime character keys.

He gave the items to Sasuke and Sasuke gave Naruto a look that said " _What the hell?"_ Naruto chuckled and asked "Do you know your uncle Marvelous?" Sasuke then gave himself a thought and said "I only know that he became a pirate and never to be seen again."

Naruto gave Sasuke an assuring look and said "Well, that's only the icing on the cake. Your uncle really got himself a power that can beat anything in sight."

Naruto then said "Alright Sasuke, open up the mobilate." Sasuke then flipped it open and saw a key hole on the middle. Naruto then asked him to place a certain white creature key into the hole and turn it. The Mobilate announced :

 **NEO-GOKAIGER!!!!**

With that, Sasuke turned into GokaiWhite. As he turned into GokaiWhite, he felt a strange surge of power. But he somehow managed to detransformed himself. Naruto looked at him and said "Well, looks like your uncle was right. You're perfect for the heirloom and also I have to ask. Who are your teammates since you're wearing a hitai-ate"

Sasuke was too scared to say anything about Naruto's sister being on his team but he then decided to say it anyways.

"Well, my team's Sensei is Kakashi Hatake while my teammates are Sakura Haruno and ..."

Naruto knew what Sasuke was about to say and interupted him by saying "Let me guess, My "Sister"." With that, Sasuke nodded and left the room with the mobilate and the keys to leave Naruto to do his usual anger problem exercises. But surprisingly, nothing happened which caused Sasuke to be confused. As he got back in, he saw Naruto placing a card on some type of belt. It announced:

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

and pushed both ends together...

 **PROTO-DECADE!**

Thus, transforming Naruto to transform into Proto-Decade. (A/N: just imagine a faint blue coloured Decade with black eyes and less stripes)

Which made Sasuke piss his pants and mentally noted to never get Naruto made again.

 **That's a wrap everyone hope you enjoy this chapter. Next episode will be Naruto watching the chunnin exam finals and will be fighting Hisako( Just imagine a white haired Orochimaru with an uglier face). Orochimaru will be good in this story and The Uchiha massacre never happened. Anyways see you guys later. Please Read Review.**


	3. Episode 2: The Invasion

Review response:

bankai777: Umm for your Danzo and Nagato question, well Naruto will fight Nagato but Danzo will be killed by Minato for attempting the Uchiha Massacre. Now, for your Narutaki question... No, because it's Naruto's world. Narutaki has no reason to stop Naruto he's just adopted by Tsukasa anyways back to the second episode of KAMEN RIDER NEO-DECADE!!!!

"Naruto" - Talking

 _"Naruto"_ \- Thinking

Naruto - Flashback

 _Naruto_ \- Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Opening Sequence:Heikousen by Sayuri

Taiyoukei o nukedashite...

The shot shows a young Naruto with worn out clothes walking on the middle of the road with a grim look on his face while whimpering

Heikou sen de majiwaru

As he kept walking, flashbacks of his life with Tsukasa, Levi, Natsumi, Yusuke and Kaito on the journey in different worlds and the longer he walked, he got older

Watashi to kimi no kage no you ni nobiteiru

Suddenly he's at Konoha holding his camera with nice clothes and turns around to see his family

Ahh, heikousen

(Instrumental)

Yuuki ga nai no wa jidai no sei ni shiteshimaeba ii

The shot shows Naruto running alongside Tsukasa and Levi (Good Dark Decade) and the background show his journey with them from fighting Omega Shenron alongside Goku to fighting against Saitama and win.

Dokonimo ikenai negai no ibasho o sagashiteta

Tsukasa and Levi suddenly stops and so did Naruto

Kimi no kuchibiru kara koboredasu

Suddenly, there's a giant hole behind Naruto and he falls down into it

kotoba ni naritai

As he falls down, he tries to grab his Proto Decade card , proceeds to place it into his Decadriver and a faint "KAMEN RIDE: PROTO DECADE" can be heard.

Taiyoukei o nukedashite heikousen de majiwaru

Thus, transforming into Proto Decade and is seen fighting all of the Akatsuki members (except Itachi)

Sonna kanawanai nozomi mo fugainai koe mo hikitsurete

Then, he sees his former family and they tried to reach out to him but he runs away from them

Kanjou zenbu nagashikittara egaki hajimete miseru yo

Naruto is then seen fighting alongside Sasuke who turned into GokaiWhite against Hisako (Oc) and Naruto succesfully kills him

Watashi to kimi no kage ni ima te o nobasu

Naruto is then seen standing on the hokage manor as the wind breezes around him and is about to take a picture

Ahh, heikousen

The shot then show the sky to show the title "Kamen Rider Neo-Decade" in katakana.

Episode 2: The Invasion

1 Month Later

Naruto is now seen taking a look at his photos and all of them were nice. Even, Sasuke liked them a lot. During his first month, he started having fangirls. A lot of girls in the village enjoy staring at him and whenever he sang there would usually be a huge crowd cheering at him.

The studio he's been working at has become really popular courtesy of Naruto of course. Not only was it because of his looks but also because of his photos.

After looking at his photos, he decided to check the date to see that the day was the day the Chuunin exams finals should start. He placed his photos into an album and head out to see a lot of Civilians walking to the Academy arena. Naruto then just walked there and find a place to sit.

When he got his seat, he realised that he was sitting next to his "Mother". Kushina then saw him sitting down and he looked really familiarShe then spoke up "Hello there, are you new here? I've never seen you before and my name is Kushina Namikaze."

Naruto nodded and said "I'm pretty new and I'm Naruto Kadoya."

Kushina widened here eyes and thought _"Naruto!!! no way. I need to tell Minato."_ As she was about to excuse herself, Hayate spoke up without a single cough heard thanks to Tsunade and apparently he survived an altercation thanks to a blue armored humanoid creature.

"Alright today are the finals for the exams. Now, Neji Hyuga and Natsumi Namikaze please stepped down to the arena."

(Fight Same as cannon: Naruto vs Neji)

"Winner! Natsumi Namikaze!" Hayate announced. Natsumi then did a victory lap. She was happy from the outside but in the inside she wasn't proud of herself. Why? Her brother ran away from the village and was never to be seen again and it's because of her. Lately, she's been hearing rumours about a boy who looked the same as her taking photos as a job. But to her that was unlikely.

-Kage Box-

Minato looked at his daughter's match and chuckled at the way she fought. As Minato felt pride he also felt regret. Why regret? His son's defectment from village. If only he was a better father... None of this would've happened. He regretted shouting at his son, slapping him and leaving the house without him. He swore from the day he realised Naruto was gone, he will find him no mattee what.

-Spectator's stand-

Naruto chuckled and thought _"Hmm, since the training paid off for Natsumikan."_ Kushina looked at him and thought _"Could he really be my son? I'm not too sure... Better tell Minato about this."_ (All fights are like cannon except Sasuke vs Gaara)

After Sasuke shoved his Chidori into Gaara, Gaara shouted "BLOOD!!!THIS IS MY BLOOD!!!!!!" and fainted. Suddenly, Gaara's body was covered with sand and a big Racoon came named Shukaku also known as the Ichibi.

Sasuke then growled and looked at Naruto for approval. Naruto nodded and everyone was left wondering what Naruto meant. Even Hisako who dressed up as the Kazekage thought _"What the hell is that brat nodding about?"_ Sasuke then smirked and said "Shukaku, you should regret fighting me by now. I'm warning you. This is your last chance." This left everyone confused even his family was confused and thought _"What is he thinking of doing?"_ Shukaku just laughed and said "I WOULD LIKE TO KILL YOU"

Sasuke sighed and said "Very well looks like, I'll have to use this." With that, he took out his Mobilate and his GokaiWhite key. He placed the key into the keyhole and shouted:

 **GOKAI-CHANGE!**

He then twisted the key and placed the back of the Mobilate in front of him. The device then announced:

 **NEO-GOKAIGER!!!!!**

Then, where Sasuke stood was a clad in a white pirate suited armor named GokaiWhite. Sasuke then said "GokaiWhite, Sasuke!!!"

Shukaku suddenly felt the power given by the white coloured Gokaiger and for once he felt scared. The spectators were shocked except for Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto already told him about it. For once, he felt glad that he wasn't late for this.

Kushina then looked at Naruto and thought _"What?"_

-Kage Box-

Minato rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming and it was true none of it was a dream. Hisako then looked at Minato for an answer but Minato couldn't answer and said "No idea, Kazekage-Dono."

Ay the Raikage, Mei Terumi the Mizukage and Onoki the Tsuchikage looked at scene and widened their eyes with a single thought in their head _"What power!"_

-The Arena-

Sasuke then jumped high enough to get to the top of Shukaku's head and slashed it in the eye. Shukaku growled in pain fell down. As he got back up, he saw Sasuke placing a different key into his mobilate and it annouced:

 **HAMATORA!!!!!**

With that, Sasuke transformed into Nice and said " Well, can you see sound?" Shukaku looked dumbfounded and was about to answer but Sasuke punched him in the forehead and Gaara literally got punched out of the forehead of Shukaku. Gaara woke up and shouted in a pleading manner "Get back! How are you so strong!"

Sasuke chuckled and transformed into his normal GokaiWhite armor. He then said "Gaara, I know of a friend like you. He was neglected by his family and the only ones who were with him was Hinata , I and a few others. His name was Naruto Namikaze. He was so much like you. Except for the killing part. Instead, he proves his existence by helping others and now he's missing.

Everyone on the stands were shocked to hear this. Especially, Haku and Zabuza (They're alive since I believe they deserve a chance and Haku is a girl. Sorry no boy is that pretty. They will also join Konoha)

Haku gave herself a thought _He went through a lot just like me. Unlike me, he never knew family love."_

Suddenly at the Kage Box, a loud explosion was heard and everyone was in a shock of panic to see Hisako in the Kazekage's seat.

Hisako laughed maniacally and said "I'm back to kill you, Namikaze!"

Minato looked at him and said "Hisako Masashi, I should've known!"

The other Kages stood by Minato to go up against Hisako. Hisako smirked and did hand seals that shocked all Minato.

Then, Hisako announced "Edo Tensei!"

Suddenly, 3 coffins appeared out of nowhere and came out the first 3 Hokages, Hashirama, Tobirama and Hiruzen appeared before them.

The reanimated Hashirama said "Well brother, it seems that there's a fourth hokage." Tobirama nodded and said "Well looks like we will have to battle him." All 3 hokages were ready to fight when suddenly Naruto came in and said "Well looks like, I'm not late for the party. Hmm, Hashirama, Tobirama and Hiruzen. Just perfect."

Hisako then came up to the front and asked with venom in his voice "Who do you think you are?"

Naruto snickered and said "Hisako Masashi, you should see what's happening it seems that Suna is helping out Konoha to stop the Invasion"

Hisako then turned to see what Naruto said was true. Most of his men were killed by Konoha and Suna ninjas. Hisako then growled and said "Damn brat, who are you?"

Naruto chuckled and said "Just a passing through cameraman, Remember that!" He then took out his Decadriver and placed it on his waist. As he pulled out both ends, his mother and the 3 legendary Sannin shunshined there to witness Naruto transforming. All they heard was a:

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

He then pushed both ends together and it announced:

 **PROTO-DECADE.**

Then, appeared Proto-Decade in it's glory. Tsunade and Orochimaru were baffled while Jiraiya pissed his pants off but they had to leave Naruto to deal with Hisako while they fight The three Hokages.

Hisako felt the killing intent but he shrugged it off and took out his piercer sword to stab Naruto. But Naruto blocked the stab with his butcher sword and slashed Hisako hard.

Hisako hissed in pain and their swords clashed. A few seconds later, Naruto got bored and took out another card that said "Ichigo Kurosaki". He kicked Hisako in the chest and placed the card into the belt annnouncing:

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

He then placed both ends together and it announced:

 **ICHIGO KUROSAKI**

With that, he transformed into the swordsman named Ichigo and slashed Hisako's sword arm off. Hisako fell to the ground and noticed something familiar about the boy. Then, it hit him. The boy was Naruto Namikaze.

As Naruto transformed into Proto-Decade, All the 4 kages, Kushina and the 3 legendary sannin came in to see what was going on.

Hisako then chuckled and said "It seems that the lost son of the Namikaze is back!"

Then all of them looked at Naruto and Naruto said with a venomous tone. "I don't know, what you just said but it pissed me off." With that, Naruto took out his Final Attack Ride card and placed it into his belt. It then announced:

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE:**

He then pushed both ends together and it announced:

 **PROTO-D-D-D-DECADE**

Suddenly, 10 holographic cards appeared in between Naruto and Hisako. Naruto then jumped up and dimension kicked Hisako. As the kick connected, Hisako instantly died and exploded.

Naruto then was seen standing infront of the corpse and detransformed himself. As he did that, his sister came in to check on her parents. But what she saw shocked her.

Naruto then looked at his "Family" and said with a cold tone

 **"Hello, my former family"**

 **That's a wrap for this chapter and I must say, I enjoy writing. Next episode will be Naruto telling his journey and there will be some Council-Bashing. So stay tune...**


	4. Episode 3: The Story

Review response:

bankai777: Umm No, Sorry I already planned it with Heikousen cause it compliments the story. Other than that, the song needs to be credited more.

Darklight-Dragon21: Great to know someone's enjoying it.

Ultimate Kuuga: It'll just get more interesting when you know about Levi Ackerman being Dark Decade and he's Tsukasa's half brother.

Xivitai: Ummm could you please refrain yourself from swearing. I understand the English language

 **Without further ado let's get into the story.**

"Naruto" - Talking

 _"Naruto"_ \- Thinking

Naruto - Flashback

 _Naruto_ \- Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Opening Sequence:Heikousen by Sayuri

Taiyoukei o nukedashite...

The shot shows a young Naruto with worn out clothes walking on the middle of the road with a grim look on his face while whimpering

Heikou sen de majiwaru

As he kept walking, flashbacks of his life with Tsukasa, Levi, Natsumi, Yusuke and Kaito on the journey in different worlds and the longer he walked, he got older

Watashi to kimi no kage no you ni nobiteiru

Suddenly he's at Konoha holding his camera with nice clothes and turns around to see his family

Ahh, heikousen

(Instrumental)

Yuuki ga nai no wa jidai no sei ni shiteshimaeba ii

The shot shows Naruto running alongside Tsukasa and Levi (Good Dark Decade) and the background show his journey with them from fighting Omega Shenron alongside Goku to fighting against Saitama and win.

Dokonimo ikenai negai no ibasho o sagashiteta

Tsukasa and Levi suddenly stops and so did Naruto

Kimi no kuchibiru kara koboredasu

Suddenly, there's a giant hole behind Naruto and he falls down into it

kotoba ni naritai

As he falls down, he tries to grab his Proto Decade card , proceeds to place it into his Decadriver and a faint "KAMEN RIDE: PROTO DECADE" can be heard.

Taiyoukei o nukedashite heikousen de majiwaru

Thus, transforming into Proto Decade and is seen fighting all of the Akatsuki members (except Itachi)

Sonna kanawanai nozomi mo fugainai koe mo hikitsurete

Then, he sees his former family and they tried to reach out to him but he runs away from them

Kanjou zenbu nagashikittara egaki hajimete miseru yo

Naruto is then seen fighting alongside Sasuke who turned into GokaiWhite against Hisako (Oc) and Naruto succesfully kills him

Watashi to kimi no kage ni ima te o nobasu

Naruto is then seen standing on the hokage manor as the wind breezes around him and is about to take a picture

Ahh, heikousen

The shot then show the sky to show the title "Kamen Rider Neo-Decade" in katakana.

Episode 3: The Story

A few hours later...

Naruto is now seen standing in the middle of the Konoha's council. His father looking at him with wonder and thought _"How strong is Naruto?"_ Kushina was proud yet sad that Naruto turned out to be a strong warrior without her help. While, Natsumi thought of how her brother obtained that power.

Naruto sighed as he received glares from the Civilian council but he just shrugged it off and took a picture of his father's face. Showing the face of curiousity. The civilian council were glaring at him even more and a man with a pot belly then shouted "You should give this power to the Uchiha clan since they deserve it more than you do."

With that, most of the civilians nodded their heads. Fugaku Uchiha as clan head of the Uchihas shooked his head and said "Our clan doesn't deserve it. It seems to be very attracted to him" He did that because he was one of the few who stood by him.

Naruto nodded and said "Yes, it was a present given by my adopted father on the day he adopted me..."

 _*Flashback*_

 _A 7 year old Naruto was seen running in the middle of a forest with tears streaming down on his face and thought of one thing. "What did I do to deserve this type of treatment from my family. What did I do wrong?"_

 _As he was running, he saw a photo studio that said:_

 _Hikari/Kadoya Photo Studio_

 _Then he asked himself, "Why is there a Photo Studio in the middle of the forest?" As Naruto got close to the shop, a man with black hair, black eyes that had dark rings around his eyes opened the door and said "Well, are you Naruto Namikaze?"_

 _Naruti looked at the man and nodded reluctantly. The man unexpectedly raised his hand up and Naruto closed his eyes waiting to be slapped._

 _But the man grabbed Naruto by the arm and led him into the studio. As Naruto got into the studio, he witnessed a really well designed and well furnished studio. As he was amazed by the sight, the man placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said "I'm Levi Ackerman/Kadoya and my brother should be here soon. Just let me grab him."_

 _Naruto nodded and to be honest he has never felt this type of treatment before. As he sat down on a nearby stool, two men with black hair came to the front desk to greet Naruto. The two men were Kaito Daiki and Yusuke Onodera. Naruto yet again realised that he's being treated as if he was already part of this group._

 _As they finished talking, Levi came down with a brown haired man and a black haired woman._

 _Levi looked at Naruto and said "Naruto, all of us understand what you went through. Neglectment by family is one thing all of us can relate." With that, everyone except Naruto nodded._

 _Naruto then placed both hands infront of his face to cry out all of his emotions. As he finished crying, the woman gave him an assuring hug and said "There-there Naruto, I'm Natsumi Hikari - Kadoya and the brown haired man right there is my husband Tsukasa Kadoya. We've decided to adopt you."_

 _Naruto looked at Tsukasa and said with an almost angey "Why? My parents said I can't use chakra." Tsukasa chuckled and said "You can still defend yourself and what if I tell you that by being adopted by me, you will be given a power stronger than any bijuu in this world. Would you like that?"_

 _Naruto looked at him with shocked but then nodded reluctantly. Tsukasa smiled , ruffled Naruto's hair and said "Very well then, from today onward you will be known as Naruto Kadoya. Now Naruto let us show our power to you."_

 _Kaito then took out his Diendriver and placed a card into a slot. It then announced:_

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

 _He then shouted "Henshin!!!" as he pressed the trigger and transformed into Kamen Rider Diend. Naruto was amazed by the transformation. Then Yusuke and Natsumi showed him their transformation into Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Kivaara respectively._

 _Then, came Tsukasa and Levi's turn. They both took out their Decadrivers. Tsukasa's was white while Levi's was black._

 _They both placed their belts on their respective waist and both placed a card in a slot in the belt. It announced:_

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

 _Then, both of them pushed their belt's ends together and the belts announced:_

 **DECADE/DARK DECADE**

 _With that, both of them transformed into Decade and Dark Decade respectively. Tsukasa then said "Naruto once you travel with us, you will be trained by a lot of men and when you turn 13, we will send you back here in this world, Ok?"_

 _Naruto nodded slowly wondering what he meant when Yuusuke suddenly pulled down a leaver and the big potrait of Konoha suddenly changed into 7 balls with stars on them. That's when Naruto realised that he is being accepted by a family and he will the Decade of this world._

 _*End of flashback_ *

Naruto then stopped telling his story and half of the Civilian council members were left baffled. Minato looked down, ashamed at what caused his son to leave Konoha. Kushina teared up while Natsumi cried on her mother's shoulder.

Minato then was about to call off the meeting when suddenly the same Civilian council member said "Yeah right, as if you did travel to another universe. I bet you were just delusio..." He stopped at mid-sentence because Naruto transformed into Saitama and pulled back a punch against him. Which caused the wall behind the man to explode.

The man then pissed his pants and said "Hokage-Sama, you can't allow this to happen."

Minato shooked his head and said "Sorry since you have not believed at what he had said, the civilian side of the council will be forced to step down and a new civilian side will replace the old ones."

Most of the Civilians groaned while some of them glared at the pot bellied civilian. As he was about to protest, Naruto's Decadriver announced.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: S-S-S-SAITAMA**

Then, Naruto jumped straight into the Man and serious punched him in the face. The poor man died the moment the punch connected.

Naruto then destransformed himself and asked "Anyone else?"

With that, everyone in the room noted of one thing "Don't piss off Naruto"

 **Andddd that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed it. Next episode will be Naruto talking to his Family to make a deal and Sasuke trains with Naruto. From here, it'll get much more interesting. So stay tuned.**


	5. Episode 4: The Reunion

Review response:

Ultimate Kuuga: Yeah, I thought I already stated that he will have Saitama's Power

Guest13: Sure, I'll try!

Guest2: Well, I think they just really want Naruto to hand over the Decadriver to The Uchihas.

Guest4: I'll admit I am trash so. Point taken.

Without further ado let's get into the story.

"Naruto" - Talking

 _"Naruto"_ \- Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto- Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Opening Sequence:Heikousen by Sayuri

Taiyoukei o nukedashite...

The shot shows a young Naruto with worn out clothes walking on the middle of the road with a grim look on his face while whimpering

Heikou sen de majiwaru

As he kept walking, flashbacks of his life with Tsukasa, Levi, Natsumi, Yusuke and Kaito on the journey in different worlds and the longer he walked, he got older

Watashi to kimi no kage no you ni nobiteiru

Suddenly he's at Konoha holding his camera with nice clothes and turns around to see his family

Ahh, heikousen

(Instrumental)

Yuuki ga nai no wa jidai no sei ni shiteshimaeba ii

The shot shows Naruto running alongside Tsukasa and Levi (Good Dark Decade) and the background show his journey with them from fighting Omega Shenron alongside Goku to fighting against Saitama and win.

Dokonimo ikenai negai no ibasho o sagashiteta

Tsukasa and Levi suddenly stops and so did Naruto

Kimi no kuchibiru kara koboredasu

Suddenly, there's a giant hole behind Naruto and he falls down into it

kotoba ni naritai

As he falls down, he tries to grab his Proto Decade card , proceeds to place it into his Decadriver and a faint "KAMEN RIDE: PROTO DECADE" can be heard.

Taiyoukei o nukedashite heikousen de majiwaru

Thus, transforming into Proto Decade and is seen fighting all of the Akatsuki members (except Itachi)

Sonna kanawanai nozomi mo fugainai koe mo hikitsurete

Then, he sees his former family and they tried to reach out to him but he runs away from them

Kanjou zenbu nagashikittara egaki hajimete miseru yo

Naruto is then seen fighting alongside Sasuke who turned into GokaiWhite against Hisako (Oc) and Naruto succesfully kills him

Watashi to kimi no kage ni ima te o nobasu

Naruto is then seen standing on the hokage manor as the wind breezes around him and is about to take a picture

Ahh, heikousen

The shot then show the sky to show the title "Kamen Rider Neo-Decade" in katakana.

Episode 4: The Reunion

-Namikaze Compound-

Naruto is now seen fiddling with his camera at the dining table while the his "family" members were looking at him with one question. "Who is this Tsukasa Kadoya? He must be a formidable warrior."

Naruto got bored and said with a cold tone "So, what do you want from me? Hokage-sama."

Minato and Kushina flinched at the way he talked. While Natsumi looked at him with disbelief on her face. Minato then cleared his throat and said with a kind tone "Naruto, I know we did and said wrong things to you but please find it in your heart to forgive us." While, Kushina and Natsumi nodded.

Naruto looked at him with an expressionless look and said "You know, that's what Levi-jisanand Tsukasa-tousan told me before they sent me back here..."

Flashback*

 _It was Naruto's thirteenth birthday and the gang just solved the Sword Art Online world's problem. It was funny how they had to fight in a game to survive in real-life._

 _Naruto was seen reviewing into his album filled with his adventures in his bedroom. From watching his Levi-jisan having an argument with Goku to his Tsukasa-tousan Saitama punching a random monster and it exploded. He also met Captain Marvelous and it turns out he was an Uchiha who was disgraced because he didn't have chakra just like Naruto._

 _As Naruto finished his reviewing, Levi came in with a small box. The box had a small tag that said "To:Naruto". As he came in he ruffled Naruto's spiky hair and said "Well, it looks like it's your thirteenth birthday. Naruto-Gaki."_

 _Naruto nodded and pointed at the box with a look that said "For me?" Levi nodded and said "Yeah, hope you like it. Now come on downstairs and have dinner with us one last time."_

 _Levi gave Naruto the box and left the room. Naruto quickly unwrapped the box and saw a Scouting Legion jacket that kinda fits him. During the journey, Levi met a nice girl who was 1 centimeter shorter than him , had pink hair, a pair of green eyes and a petite body named Momo. Then, they got married and apparently she was the perfect wife. She could cook, clean and even sew._

 _As he placed the jacket in his luggage, he saw a note that said "Here's our gift for you, Naruto._

 _Love, Levi-jichan and Momo-babachan"_

 _Naruto smiled and went downstairs to see everyone was already there at the dining table. Naruto then sat between Tsukasa and Natsumi and saw a giant vanilla cake. It had 13 candles and the cake had a decoration of Tsukasa winning a chess match against Levi. It also wrote, Happy Birthday Naruto!!!! Naruto then teared up a bit while Tsukasa gave him a pat on the shoulder and said "Happy Birthday, Naruto. This is the end of your journey with us and hopefully we'll see you again. Now, eat up and get ready to leave to Konoha."_

 _Naruto nodded and all of them ate up. After eating, Naruto was seen sitting down on a round table across Tsukasa. They were playing chess and it seemed as if Tsukasa was winning but Naruto alredy had a plan. He just needed to trap Tsukasa's king with his own bishop and queen. As he did so, Tsukasa clapped and said "Checkmate, Well done Naruto"_

 _Naruto jumped up and shouted "YATTA!" while the others chuckled at the act. Suddenly, a gigantic present was in front of Naruto that said "To: Naruto From: Your adopted dad and mom" Naruto quickly opened it to see a twin-lens reflex camera that was baby blue in color. He then hugged his adopted father and said while crying "Thank You, Tsukasa-Touchan." Tsukasa just chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair. He then said "You do know how to operate that right?". Naruto nodded and started receiving gifts from the others._

 _Naruto received a customised Decade Yu-Gi-Oh deck from Kaito while He received a pair of boots from Yusuke. After receiving gifts from his adopted family, Naruto decided to get his luggage downstairs with his motorcycle keys, Decadriver, Riderbooker and his wallet. As he got to the front door he thought they were still at SAO'S world but Yusuke already assured him that they were back in the elemental nations. As Naruto said goodbye to all of them and was about to leave, Tsukasa and Levi stopped Naruto and said "Well, Naruto seems like you're back home."_

 _Naruto sighed and said "Yeah, home..." Tsukasa then said " Naruto, I know you won't like this but I think you need to start forgiving your real family." Naruto then flinched and reluctantly nodded. Levi then said "Someday, you'll understand now go..."_

 _Naruto nodded and waved goodbye to everyone of them. He took his motorcycle, turned on the ignition and took off. The last thing he saw of them was the studio dissapearing._

 _*End of flashback*_

As Naruto finished his story he then said "I'll forgive you but I won't see you as family anymore. You understand?"

With that, Minato and Kushina nodded reluctantly but Natsumi was furious and said "Why not you face the Rookies of this year and team Gai. All at once without that Decadriver of yours and if we win you will see us as a family again. How about that?"

Minato looked at his daughter with a surprised look but Natsumi gave him a "I got this." look.

Naruto chuckled and said "Very well, but I don't want to go up against Sasuke. He might use his mobilate to beat me. Alright if I win, I would like to have my own clan named "Kadoya". How about that, Imouto?"

Natsumi reluctantly nodded and the match was set the Rookie 11 minus Sasuke (Yakumo and Sai are also graduates) and team Gai were up against Naruto without his Decadriver.

Naruto then got up from the table and was about to leave the house when a knock was heard. It was Sasuke and it meant

 **TRAINING**

 **Alright, that's a wrap everyone. Next chapter will be "Rookie 11 - Sasuke Team Gai vs Naruto - Decadriver" Stay tune...**


	6. Episode 5: The Match Of The Century

Review response:

Cole shiryu: Naruto loves his Tsukasa as a father and would do anything for him.

Ultimate Kuuga: Yeah, I know.

bankai777: Yeah! During the Pein invasion

Guest1: Sure, I'll try!

Guest2: Well, I think they just really want Naruto to hand over the Decadriver to The Uchihas.

Guest _3_ : I'll admit I am trash so. Point taken.

Without further ado let's get into the story.

"Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto_ " - Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto- Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Opening Sequence:Heikousen by Sayuri

Taiyoukei o nukedashite...

The shot shows a young Naruto with worn out clothes walking on the middle of the road with a grim look on his face while whimpering

Heikou sen de majiwaru

As he kept walking, flashbacks of his life with Tsukasa, Levi, Natsumi, Yusuke and Kaito on the journey in different worlds and the longer he walked, he got older

Watashi to kimi no kage no you ni nobiteiru

Suddenly he's at Konoha holding his camera with nice clothes and turns around to see his family

Ahh, heikousen

(Instrumental)

Yuuki ga nai no wa jidai no sei ni shiteshimaeba ii

The shot shows Naruto running alongside Tsukasa and Levi (Good Dark Decade) and the background show his journey with them from fighting Omega Shenron alongside Goku to fighting against Saitama and win.

Dokonimo ikenai negai no ibasho o sagashiteta

Tsukasa and Levi suddenly stops and so did Naruto

Kimi no kuchibiru kara koboredasu

Suddenly, there's a giant hole behind Naruto and he falls down into it

kotoba ni naritai

As he falls down, he tries to grab his Proto Decade card , proceeds to place it into his Decadriver and a faint "KAMEN RIDE: PROTO DECADE" can be heard.

Taiyoukei o nukedashite heikousen de majiwaru

Thus, transforming into Proto Decade and is seen fighting all of the Akatsuki members (except Itachi)

Sonna kanawanai nozomi mo fugainai koe mo hikitsurete

Then, he sees his former family and they tried to reach out to him but he runs away from them

Kanjou zenbu nagashikittara egaki hajimete miseru yo

Naruto is then seen fighting alongside Sasuke who turned into GokaiWhite against Hisako (Oc) and Naruto succesfully kills him

Watashi to kimi no kage ni ima te o nobasu

Naruto is then seen standing on the hokage manor as the wind breezes around him and is about to take a picture

Ahh, heikousen

The shot then show the sky to show the title "Kamen Rider Neo-Decade" in katakana.

Episode 5: The Match Of The Century

A Month Later

-Arena-

Today was the the match where most civilians wanted to see the chakraless disgrace (Naruto) to be publicly humiliated by the rookie 11 (- Sasuke) and team Gai. As everyone of the rookies and team Guy got down, Naruto was already waiting there and bowed. Then, Minato in the Kage box announced "Today, is the match that most people is waiting for. Naruto vs The Rookie 11 minus Sasuke and Team Gai."

Most of the civilians were booing when they heard Naruto's name while Naruto just shrugged. Then, Kushina in her Jounin uniform came down and said "Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu are allowed for this match. I'm Kushina Namikaze and I'll be procotoring this Match." Most of the civilians looked at Naruto with surprised look and smiled as they thought they will be witnessing a simple match.

As everyone in the arena got ready in their respective stance, Naruto used a weird stance.His right arm is bent upward with this hand seemingly holding up two fingers, while his left arm tucked against his against his toward his torso. It was theGong Bustance. As Gai saw the stance, he widened his eyes and thought _"Is that the Gong Bu, only the first hokage mastered it and he wasn't really good with it. This Tsukasa Kadoya, must have taught him."_

Neji looked at Naruto with surprised but then said "You won't beat me with that. Fate has declared we'll be the winner."

Naruto just glared at him in response and everyone got ready. Then, Kushina shouted "HAJIME"

Then, the match started and Kiba decided to go up first. He decided to use Gatsuga alongside Akamaru against Naruto. But Naruto simply swiped his left arm and shouted:

FULL COUNTER!

Suddenly, both Kiba and Akamaru flew backwards against a tree hard. As they both dropped down, They were seemingly knocked out. Everyone who saw that move were shocked at the attack created by Naruto. Especially, Hiashi Hyuga who saw that move was very similar to the Kaiten

Suddenly, Naruto couldn't move and realised that he was being trapped by Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu. Shikamaru smirked and said "You've been trapped by my Kagemane no Jutsu. Now, what are you going to do?" Naruto chuckled and said "This". Shikamaru looked at him with confusion and saw that the Naruto he trapped wasn't a real one. It suddenly, disappeared. It was almost as if it was an afterimage.

All the rookies who were still conscious and Team Gai were looking around to find Naruto. Neji and Hinata used their Byakugan and it turns out Naruto was underground seeming cupping his hands and a blue ball appeared around it. Neji looked at him with confusion when suddenly they heard a voice saying:

KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!!!

As they got ready, Tenten was seen flying upwards thanks to a blue beam pushing her to the sky. Then, Tenten fell to the ground with a hole in the middle of her shirt. Seemingly knocked out. Natsumi looked around to find who did the deed and saw Naruto who's hands were covered in smoke. Lee was furious and started releasing his gates.

"Hachimon Seimon..." Lee started,

"Hachimon Shaimon..."

"Hachimon Tomon..."

"Hachimon Keimon..."

"Hachimon Kyomon!!!"

Suddenly, a green aura appeared around Lee and started going up against Naruto. He ran up against Naruto did a roundhouse kick at him. But Naruto simply grabbed the foot and shouted:

KAIOKEN!

Neji looked at him and thought _"Kaio-what?"._ Suddenly, a pink aura appeared around Naruto and gave Lee a swift kick in the place where the sun never shines... Unless, it was exposed... and in that case it was. So, Lee ended up clutching his crotch and shouted in pain "So... unyouthful ..." Then, Naruto smirked and gave Lee a simple flick in the head. Lee then was seen flying into the nearest arena wall. Dust appeared around Lee. As the dust cleared, Lee was seen out cold, still clutching his crotch.

Natsumi looked at her brother and thought of one thing _"Ouch! That must hurt a lot. I saw Tou-san getting kicked in that place by Kaa-san."_ Hinata then decided to try to attack her crush. But Naruto simply ran up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then, Hinata's face turned red and thought _"Oh my god, Naruto-kun just kissed me in the cheek."_ Suddenly, Hinata fainted... with blood streaming down from her nose. Then, most of Naruto's fangirls were shocked and inwardly cried. Kushina kind of looked her son with a thought _"So, taking care of the girl by sweeping her off her feet. How original..."_ Hiashi then looked at the display and he admitted that Naruto deserved to be Hinata's husband.

Naruto then got his stance ready when a bunch of Shino's kikaichu flew toward Naruto. But Naruto's face suddenly turned blank. Minato at the Kage box looked at his son and thought _"What's happening? Has he lost all his braincells?"_ Naruto then got his fists up and said blankly:

RENZOKU FUTSUU NO PANCHU

Naruto's fists were so fast that only Kakashi with his sharingan can see it. But only blurs... Meanwhile, Minato can barely keep up and facepalmed for not being able to see it. As the fists connected to the Kikaichu. The Kikaichu instantly... well... exploded. Shino just widened his eyes and said " Proctor, I give up". Shino then ran away from the arena.

Neji then decided he had enough. He activated his Byakugan and went towards Naruto to attack him with his gentle fists. But something appeared behind Naruto and it looked like a robot. The robot then shouted with passion:

ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA...

Neji was seemingly punched repeated by said robot and one of the punches... well you know where it hit. Just look at Lee. Neji then clutched it too and fainted... for some reason. Sai then opened a scroll and shouted " Fuinjutsu: Koshi Tandan" Suddenly an art tiger appeared and tried to bite Naruto. But, Naruto literally ate the Tiger and his excuse? Nobody knows, but his eyes suddenly turned black and had vein. While 4 red tentacles appeared behind his back. Naruto used a tentacle to bitch slap Sai in the face.

Sai was then seen flying outside the arena. Unfortunately, he landed inside the girl's bath house room filled with... girls. Hopefully, he's still alive... hopefully. Choji then ate a chip and shouted "Nikudan Sensha" As Choji turned into a ball, Naruto's arms were seemingly longer, he got his fists up and shouted:

GOMU GOMU NO PISTORU!

A fist seemingly went straight up into not only Choji's face but Shikamaru's as well and they well fainted with a fist mark each. Ino took the chance to get into Naruto's head... literally.

MINDSCAPE

As Ino got into the mindscape, she saw a man with brown hair putting on a Decadriver and placed a card into it. He then transformed into Decade but... pink. As Ino was about to ask a question, she saw a purple humanoid cat with blue pants. It was disturbing for her. Suddenly, both figures went against each other. Blasts were shot, Slashes were heard and Punches were connected. Ino was enthralled by the action but was suddenly kicked out of thr mindscape.

IN THE REAL WORLD

Ino began to scream and hugged her knees while roliing on the ground crying. She then fainted... somehow. Yakumo then tried to use a genjutsu on Naruto while Sakura tried to ... punch him? Didn't she learn from Lee and Neji not to use TAIJUTSU!!!! Suddenly, Naruto's hand were on freaking fire!!!!!! Naruto then shouted:

KARYU NO TEKKEN!

Then, well you guessed what happened to Sakura and Yakumo. They got burned not badly but pretty bad. Only first degree burns on the torso. Then, it was only Natsumi the Namikaze prodigy and Naruto the (Yuuji: WHO WROTE THIS SCRIPT! Naruto: You're the writer, so you did it... Yuuji: *Sighs*)... wandering cameraman.

Natsumi then took out her family heirloom katanas and said "Onii-chan, I don't want to do this. But, to make you see us as family again. I must." Naruto then chuckled and replied, "Pierce through everything, Raito!!" Suddenly, a black Katana with a blue hilt appeared on Naruto's hands.

Natsumi looked at him with shock and Naruto then said " This is Raito my hehe, Lightning Blade." With that remark, Kakashi laughed his butt off while a kid that looked like Kakashi's... son was staring at Kakashi angrily. Kakashi then stopped laughing and said "Oops, Sorry Raito, didn't know you were here" Raito sighed and said to himself "When will you realise that I'm your son?" Kakashi then said "When I see your mother, Then I'll admit it."

Coincidentally, Raito's mother, Shizune was right across the arena seat waving at her son. Raito then aggressively pointed at Shizune for Kakashi to see. But due to Kakashi's left eye being covered he couldn't see where his son was pointing at and said "What are you pointing at? I can't see" With that, Kakashi was slapped hard.

Back to Naruto, Natsumi was seen struggling to beat Naruto in Kenjutsu and decided to do some handseals that meant she was going to do a fire jutsu. As she did so, She shouted "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" As she did so, Naruto then shouted while thrusting his palm towards Natsumi and chanted:

HADO #31 SHAKKAHO

Suddenly, a red beam appeared and stopped the jutsu. Natsumi looked at her brother with a thought _"What jutsu was that?"_ Naruto then smiled and got his zanpakutou ready and shouted:

GETSUGA TENSHO!

Suddenly, a black slash hit Natsumi in the torso and fell down on the ground. She then blacked out from the impact. Everyone was shocked while Minato looked at his son with pride and so did Kushina as she shouted "WINNER: NARUTO!"

 ** _ANDDD THAT'S A WRAP. I MADE IT AS LONG AS I COULD. SO STAY TUNE_** ** _FOR THE NEXT EPISODE._**


	7. Episode 6: The Power Of Decade

Review response:

GokaiMaster100: yup, I just thought that those characters would be trained by them.

bankai777: yeah

Darklight-Dragon21: Yeah, Naruto has been trained by Goku,Luffy,Ichigo,Natsu,Jonathan,Saitama,Koro-Sensei,Kaneki and Meliodas. He will be Neo-Decade during Pein invasion.

Ultimate Kuuga: Kinda not exactly.

Without further ado let's get into the story.

"Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto_ " - Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto- Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Opening Sequence:Heikousen by Sayuri

Taiyoukei o nukedashite...

The shot shows a young Naruto with worn out clothes walking on the middle of the road with a grim look on his face while whimpering

Heikou sen de majiwaru

As he kept walking, flashbacks of his life with Tsukasa, Levi, Natsumi, Yusuke and Kaito on the journey in different worlds and the longer he walked, he got older

Watashi to kimi no kage no you ni nobiteiru

Suddenly he's at Konoha holding his camera with nice clothes and turns around to see his family

Ahh, heikousen

(Instrumental)

Yuuki ga nai no wa jidai no sei ni shiteshimaeba ii

The shot shows Naruto running alongside Tsukasa and Levi (Good Dark Decade) and the background show his journey with them from fighting Omega Shenron alongside Goku to fighting against Saitama and win.

Dokonimo ikenai negai no ibasho o sagashiteta

Tsukasa and Levi suddenly stops and so did Naruto

Kimi no kuchibiru kara koboredasu

Suddenly, there's a giant hole behind Naruto and he falls down into it

kotoba ni naritai

As he falls down, he tries to grab his Proto Decade card , proceeds to place it into his Decadriver and a faint "KAMEN RIDE: PROTO DECADE" can be heard.

Taiyoukei o nukedashite heikousen de majiwaru

Thus, transforming into Proto Decade and is seen fighting all of the Akatsuki members (except Itachi)

Sonna kanawanai nozomi mo fugainai koe mo hikitsurete

Then, he sees his former family and they tried to reach out to him but he runs away from them

Kanjou zenbu nagashikittara egaki hajimete miseru yo

Naruto is then seen fighting alongside Sasuke who turned into GokaiWhite against Hisako (Oc) and Naruto succesfully kills him

Watashi to kimi no kage ni ima te o nobasu

Naruto is then seen standing on the hokage manor as the wind breezes around him and is about to take a picture

Ahh, heikousen

The shot then show the sky to show the title "Kamen Rider Neo-Decade" in katakana.

Episode 6: The Power Of The Decade

Most of spectators in the arena was shocked to see the amount of power displayed by Naruto. Sasuke smiled at his best friend for being able to show everyone that he wasn't weak.

As the medics took care of the knocked out ninjas. Suddenly, a red aura appeared around Natsumi to see her in a one-tailed cloak.

She then said "Onii-chan, I won't give up. Kushina summoned her chains to stop her daughter but Naruto stopped her and said "I'll show you the power of the Decade."

Naruto then took out his Decadriver and his Proto-Decade card. He placed the Decadriver onto his waist and entered the card into the Decadriver announcing:

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

Then, Naruto pushed both ends together announcing:

 **PROTO-DECADE**

Naruto then transformed into Proto-Decade and changed his Ridebooker into his butcher sword. Everyone were amazed by the sudden transformation.

Natsumi then charged towards Naruto trying to claw him. But Naruto evaded the attack and punched her in the chest. She growled in pain and kicked Naruto square in the face. To her demise, Naruto managed to place a card into the Decadriver and quickly pushed both ends together announcing:

 **ATTACK RIDE: DEFEND, PLEASE**

Suddenly, a red magic circle appeared in front of Naruto and blocked the kick. Yet again, everyone were shocked by the power Naruto gave. Naruto then quickly placed his Wizard card into his Decadriver and it announced:

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

He then pushed both ends together announcing:

 **WIZARD**

Suddenly, a red magic circle filled with fire appeared next to Naruto and he quickly placed his right arm into it. Thus, transforming into Kamen Rider Wizard.

Most of the spectators thought of one thing _"So, he can change into different armors. He should be the village's secret weapon."_ Minato looked at his son with awe and so did Kushina. Naruto then quickly said while showing his flame Wizard ring "Saa, showtime daa."

Naruto then quickly used Wizard's flamboyant melee style and gave a scissor kick to Natsumi.

Natsumi then hissed in pain and started handing Naruto a flurry of punches. But thanks to the Wizard armor, Naruto blocked all of the punches with ease and said "Hmph, looks like I'll have to go to your mindscape."

Naruto then quickly kicked her in the gut hard and Natsumi fell to the ground. Thus, fainted.

Naruto quickly took out a another card and placed it into his Decadriver announcing:

 **ATTACK RIDE:**

He then quickly pushed both ends together and it announced:

 **ENGAGE, PLEASE**

Then, a magical circle appeared in front of Natsumi and Naruto jumped into it. Thus, going into her mindscape.

 **MINDSCAPE**

As Naruto got into his sister's mindscape. He was greeted by a scene that looked a lot like the sewer.

Then, Naruto saw the only opening in the sewer and went in. He then saw a cage and in that cage contained the Kyuubi.

Naruto then changed into his Proto Decade self and Kyuubi widened his eyes.

Kyuubi then quickly kneeled towards Naruto and said "I'm sorry Decade, I should've know this kit's brother is the one who could doom us all or not."

Naruto chuckled and said "No need, I'm not even Decade. I'm just his adopted son." Kyuubi nodded slowly and said "Very well, now what do I owe this pleasure."

Naruto then said "Let's make a deal. Let my sister use your power at her will and help control it. If not, I'll come back here and kick your ass. Deal?"

Kyuubi nodded as quickly as possible. Naruto looked satisfied and went out of the mindscape.

 **THE REAL WORLD**

Naruto then appeared out of nowhere and said to his mother "She's fine, the fox won't influence her anymore." Kushina nodded and took her daughter to the medics.

In the audience a certain toad sage looked at Naruto and thought " _Could he be the child of the prophecy? Oh no, that means that I've been telling Minato to ignore him for no reason."_

Naruto then detransformed himself and said to his mother "I've decided to only see Natsumi as my sister. Since, she was willing to see me as family again then I'll accept. I also decided not to create my own clan. But my Decadriver will be sort of a bloodline."

Kushina nodded, shunshined to Minato and told him what Naruto said to her. Minato nodded and was about to end the event right there when Jiraiya came down to the Arena and said "I would like to have a spar with my godson please Minato."

Minato looked at his sensei with a confused look but complied and announced "Very well, now Naruto will face Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Most of the spectators cheered to the announcement expecting Naruto to lose with or without the Decadriver.

Naruto looked at his godfather and said "You were never my godfather. If it wasn't for you I would never have been neglected. Even Orochimaru was more of a godfather to me."

In the audience, Orochimaru nodded and gave Naruto a smile.

Jiraiya then said "Oh come on, Naruto..." but stopped at mid-sentence when Naruto said "Henshin!"

Naruto placed his card into his Decadriver and it announced:

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

He the pushed both ends together anf it announced:

 **PROTO-DECADE**

Naruto then transformed into Proto-Decade, charged into Jiraiya and punched him in the gut hard. Jiraiya gritted his teeth and went flying into a tree.

When he got up, Naruto placed his Kabuto card into the Decadriver announcing:

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

Then, pushed both ends together and it announced:

 **KABUTO**

Naruto then transformed into the beetle Kamen Rider in red named Kabuto. The moment his fangirls saw the armor, they squealed at how nice it looked.

Jiraiya was confused by the sudden transformation when he suddenly heard the Decadriver announcing:

 **ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP**

Then, Jiraiya felt as if he was uppercutted by a force as strong as a train. He then also felt as if he got repeatedly punched by someone. It turned out that someone was Naruto in the clock up dimension.

Only a selected few could see how fast the action was. Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Hiashi and Fugaku were the only ones who could see it. Minato Kushina because of the Hiraishin. Kakashi and Fugaku because of their Sharingan but could only see blurs. Hiashi because of his Byakugan.

Then, Jiraiya was seen falling to the ground. He had a split lip and swollen right eye. Naruto then transformed into his normal Proto Decade armor.

He was about to detransform himself when Jiraiya got up and did handseals that meant he was about to summon.

Jiraiya then shouted "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" and placed himself into the ground. Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared and showed Gamabunta in all his glory. All of the spectators were in awe.

Gamabunta then said "Jiraiya, why have you summon me here?" Jiraiya then jumped onto Gamabunta and said "Gamabunta I would like to test my godson's power. I would like to know how he will counter this?"

Gamabunta then looked at Naruto then widened his eyes and thought _"No way, it's Decade."_ As Gamabunta was about to attack, Naruto chuckled and said "Hmm, summons? Two can play that game."

Naruto then took out a card that contained a humanoid creature with fangs and shaggy hair. He then placed the card into his Decadriver and it announced:

 **SUMMON RIDE:**

He then pushed both ends together and it announced:

 **TITAN EREN**

Then, a puff of smoke appeared following by a flash of yellow lightning and Titan Eren appeared.

Everyone from the crowd thought of one thing _"What in the world is that?"_ Titan Ereb looked around his surrounding. When he saw Naruto, he asked "Naruto, why have you summoned me?"

Naruto then jumped on Eren's shoulder and said "Eren, you take care of the toad while I take care of Ero-Sennin." A lot of snickering could be heard.

Titan Eren then nodded and got his fists up to fight as Naruto and Jiraiya jumped down to face each other. For once, Gamabunta got really scared. He wasn't this scared when he faced the Kyuubi.

Titan Eren then charged towards Gamabunta and gave him a kick to the head. Gamabunta was seen flying backwards and fell to the ground. As he got up, he got his sword up and slashed Titan Eren in the right arm.

Titan Eren's right arm fell to the ground. Gamabunta then smirked and said "How are you going to beat me without your right..." He stopped at mid-sentence when he saw that Titan Eren's right arm started regenerate.

When Eren saw the look on Gamabunta's face, he said "I'm a Titan and a Titan can regenerate from almost every part of the body." and punched Gamabunta in the face hard. So hard that Gamabunta turned to a puff of smoke which meant he was back at Mount Myoboku

Jiraiya looked at the display with shock and heard Naruto chuckled. As soon Eren finished his fight, Eren was then turned into a holograph and dissapeared. Not before giving Naruto a thumbs up.

Naruto then said to Jiraiya "This is the power of the Decade, Ero-Sennin." Jiraiya then took out his right hand getting a Rasengan ready and said "Can you counter this, Naruto?" Minato looked at Jiraiya and thought " _Sensei, what are you trying to do?"_

Naruto then answered "Yes, like this!"

Naruto then clenched his right hand and a blue holograph covered his right hand.

Jiraiya then charged at Naruto while shouting "Rasengan!" While Naruto punched the sphere.

As they clashed their attacks, Jiraiya saw the flashes of Naruto's life.

From him running away fron Konoha to meeting Tsukasa and the gang to fighting alongside the other riders to helping out Saitama.

Then, Jiraiya's Rasengan started cracking and then felt the punch hit him in the chest. Jiraiya was then seen flying into a wall and creating a crater behind him seemingly knocked out.

With that, everyone who hated Naruto started looking at Naruto with respect and started clapping. Minato and Kushina looked at their son with pride with a mix of guilt. Minato then had one thought:

 **Sensei, it seems that you were wrong. It's Naruto who's the child of prophecy. Forgive me, my son. Hopefully, you'll see Kushina and I as family again.**

 **Andd that's wrap everyone. Hopefully, you enjoyed it. Stay tune for the next episode.**


	8. Episode 7: Naruto Vs Kisame

Review response:

bankai777: maybe, I'm not too sure.

Darklight-Dragon21: Thank you very much

Ultimate Kuuga: May it be with me.

Guest: I did watch the anime. I just thought that why not taking a few elements from banished fanfics to this fanfic. I know cliche.

Without further ado let's get into the story.

"Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto_ " - Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto- Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Opening Sequence:Heikousen by Sayuri

Taiyoukei o nukedashite...

The shot shows a young Naruto with worn out clothes walking on the middle of the road with a grim look on his face while whimpering

Heikou sen de majiwaru

As he kept walking, flashbacks of his life with Tsukasa, Levi, Natsumi, Yusuke and Kaito on the journey in different worlds and the longer he walked, he got older

Watashi to kimi no kage no you ni nobiteiru

Suddenly he's at Konoha holding his camera with nice clothes and turns around to see his family

Ahh, heikousen

(Instrumental)

Yuuki ga nai no wa jidai no sei ni shiteshimaeba ii

The shot shows Naruto running alongside Tsukasa and Levi (Good Dark Decade) and the background show his journey with them from fighting Omega Shenron alongside Goku to fighting against Saitama and win.

Dokonimo ikenai negai no ibasho o sagashiteta

Tsukasa and Levi suddenly stops and so did Naruto

Kimi no kuchibiru kara koboredasu

Suddenly, there's a giant hole behind Naruto and he falls down into it

kotoba ni naritai

As he falls down, he tries to grab his Proto Decade card , proceeds to place it into his Decadriver and a faint "KAMEN RIDE: PROTO DECADE" can be heard.

Taiyoukei o nukedashite heikousen de majiwaru

Thus, transforming into Proto Decade and is seen fighting all of the Akatsuki members (except Itachi)

Sonna kanawanai nozomi mo fugainai koe mo hikitsurete

Then, he sees his former family and they tried to reach out to him but he runs away from them

Kanjou zenbu nagashikittara egaki hajimete miseru yo

Naruto is then seen fighting alongside Sasuke who turned into GokaiWhite against Hisako (Oc) and Naruto succesfully kills him

Watashi to kimi no kage ni ima te o nobasu

Naruto is then seen standing on the hokage manor as the wind breezes around him and is about to take a picture

Ahh, heikousen

The shot then show the sky to show the title "Kamen Rider Neo-Decade" in katakana.

Episode 7: Naruto vs Kisame

A month later

The month after that went smoothly for Naruto. The moment his sister heard that Naruto was willing to see her as family again, she jumped of joy.

She was usually seen with her brother at Ichiraku's ramen eating and chatting about their lives. Naruto also got himself a girlfriend and it was Hinata. He would usually meet up with her at a nice park and a have a picnic. Usually, Naruto's the one who brought the food while Hinata brought the drinks. He also got to work a lot more and got a raise.

Sasuke's month went smooth as well. His training with Naruto helped him to become a better Gokaiger and his training with Kakashi and Itachi helped him to become a better Ninja. He also started opening up with his teammates especially Sakura and that raised some questions.

Neji stopped talking about fate and for some reason he's always been seeing Natsumi for quite a while. This raised questions on Naruto's head and got his protective brother mode whenever Neji's around her.

Shikamaru was less lazy and started to be a bit more serious in being a ninja. Even though, he said something about being chuunin was very troublesome. Ino started talking to Sai more and started to be less fangirly towards Sasuke courtesy of Naruto while Choji was still being Choji.

Lee was still shouting about youth... like Gai and would usually ask Naruto to fight him. That usually ends with Lee... clutching his poor nuts and Tenten was more into making weapons inspired by Naruto's and it that month she managed to make a Dragsabre.

Sai stopped being weird and was seen "Hanging out" with Ino while Yakumo was given private training with Kurenai about with Genjutsu and started learning about new Jutsus.

Hinata got way more serious in her training and took her title as Naruto's girlfriend nothing more than just a title. Kiba and Shino are usually seen trying to improve their techniques and it was going well for them.

Sakura had private training with Tsunade but Naruto gave her somekind of phone. But it had brush on it.

Kakashi still won't admit that Raito is his son even if Shizune is standing right in front of him. Raito gave up trying and hoped his father would realise someday. He also found himself a girlfriend. It was Haku (A/N Raito is as old as Haku so don't worry.)

It was a funny day when Raito asked Haku out. Zabuza tried to kill Raito but Haku assured him it was fine.

- _Flashback-_

 _Raito was seen standing in front of Zabuza's apartment next to Haku holding hands. Haku assured Raito that it was fine to ask her out but Raito needs to ask Zabuza about it._

 _The moment Zabuza saw them, Zabuza took out his Kubikiribocho and tried to attack Raito but Raito had his Katana sheathed around his waist and blocked it._

 _Zabuza then saw the potential given by Raito and said "Very well, you can date Haku. But if you break her heart, I'll break you! You got that."_

 _Raito nodded and left it at that._

 _-End of flasback-_

Zabuza now works alongside Anko and Ibiki in the Interogation department. Zabuza would usually break his victims by saying a lot of R-Rated stuff. Other than that, Zabuza is also seen "Hanging out" with Anko but everyone know that they were dating.

Tsunade and Jiraiya tried to reconcile with their godson but Naruto pushed them away. Orochimaru though is usually seen talking with Naruto.

Kushina and Minato was satisfied but still felt guilt. Though their son started seeing their daughter as family, they wished their son still saw them as family.

It was all peaceful in the village and Naruto is now seen eating at a dango stand when he noticed a man with a wrapped sword, some kind of ronin hat and robes with red clouds on them.

Naruto only thought of one thing _"So, the Akatsuki are making their move for my sister and it looks like Shisui's partner is here. But where is Shisui?"_

Shisui Uchiha was actually on a tree looking for Natsumi but was seen by Itachi. As Itachi engaged him, Itachi said "Shisui, how dare you return to Konoha?"

Shisui activated his fully matured Sharingan and said "Foolish Cousin, I've come here for the Namikaze girl."

Itachi then got out a Kunai and said "As if Naruto would allow you to capture his sister."

With that, Shisui raised a brow and said "What could a Chakraless brat do to me?"

Itachi then activated his Sharingan and said "A lot of things. But you'll have to deal with me first."

With that, both charged at each other with Kunais and clashed.

Back with Naruto, The man then started moving somewhere else and Naruto followed him... right after he paid for his food.

The man then stopped when Asuma and Kurenai engaged him. He then took out his hat and Kisame Hoshigaki stood there in all of his glory.

Asuma and Kurenai tried to battle him but Naruto stopped them and said "So, the Akatsuki are making their move. Very well, Asuma and Kurenai notify the Hokage about his appearance." Asuma and Kurenai nodded and shunshined away. For once, Kisame felt scared by the killing intent. Though he was called a Tailess bijuu he was still human.

But Kisame did the wrong thing by laughing at him and said "So, a brat decided to stop the Blade of Konoha and the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha from fighting me. Answer me this, who are you."

With that, Naruto took out his Decadriver and said "Just a passing through cameraman, Remember that!"

Naruto placed the Decadriver onto his waist, placed his Proto Decade card into it and it announced:

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

He then pushed both ends and it announced:

 **PROTO-DECADE**

Naruto then transformed into Proto-Decade and changed his Ridebooker to his Butcher sword. Kisame felt weird when Naruto transformed. He felt a lot of killing intent given by Naruto.

Kisame then quickly did some handseals and shouted "Suiton: Suikoudan No Jutsu!" Suddenly, a gigantic water shark emerged from the lake next to him and charged towards Naruto.

But Naruto quickly placed another card into his Decadriver. It announced:

 **SUMMON RIDE:**

He then pushed both ends together and it announced:

 **TEAM RWBY**

Then, stood there all 4 members of Team RWBY. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Weiss quickly blocked the shark. Dispelling it with her semblance and Yang quickly punched Kisame.

Kisame felt as if he was being punched by a train and flew into a nearby tree. Ruby then asked Naruto "Naruto, why have you summoned us?"

Naruto then said "Well, can you guys distract this guy for a moment while I get ready with a special attack."

Ruby nodded and said to her teammates while getting out Crescent Rose "Ok, Blake and Weiss attack him upfront and Yang get ready with a powerful punch."

Blake and Weiss nodded and attacked Kisame with their respective weapons. Kisame then took out Samehada and blocked the incoming attacks. But he did get a few cuts here and there.

Kisame growled in pain and tried to attack back only to be punched in the face by Yang. He flew into a tree and as he got up, he was almost chopped by a scythe.

Then, all 4 members attacked at the same time. Kisame couldn't do anything but get hit by the attacks.

Deciding he had enough, he took out Samehada only to hear a sudden voice saying:

 **ATTACK RIDE: ADVENT**

Suddenly, a big red dragon appeared out of nowhere and whipped his tail towards Kisame. Kisame fell to the ground and Team RWBY dissapeared in a holograph.

Kisame growled in pain and his legs shook in fear when he saw the red dragon. On top of the Dragon was Naruto in his Ryuki armor. Kisame was out of options so he decided that he would die on that day.

As Naruto was about to finish him off, Shisui kamui'd there and said to Kisame "Kisame, we should leave now. Itachi already notified the Hokage."

Kisame growled and they both dissapeared in a shunshin. Naruto sighed and detransformed himself. Suddenly, a yellow flash appeared meaning that Minato arrived.

As Minato arrived, Naruto told him "They escaped but I should tell you something about them, they're a part of a organization filled with S-Class Missing-Nin who are capturing bijuu's to reach their goal and it seems they were here to capture my Imouto. As if I'd let that happen."

Minato nodded and asked "Do you know the name of the organization, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and said "They're the Akatsuki and they usually wear black cloaks with red cloud patterns."

Suddenly, a group of Anbu appeared and asked Minato whether he was alright. Minato just nodded and called them off.

Naruto then turned around to leave only to remember he had a date with Hinata in 5 minutes and started running.

Minato chuckled at his son's antics and thought of one thing:

 **You really are my son. Hehe, hopefully someday you'll see your mother and I as family again.** **I promise that I will fix this.**

 **Andd that's a wrap everyone, hopefully you enjoyed this Episode and stay tune for the next one...**


	9. Episode 8: Destroyer or Riser?

Review response:

bankai777: maybe,

Ultimate Kuuga: Yeah thought you'd like it

Without further ado let's get into the story.

"Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto_ " - Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto- Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Opening Sequence:Heikousen by Sayuri

Taiyoukei o nukedashite...

The shot shows a young Naruto with worn out clothes walking on the middle of the road with a grim look on his face while whimpering

Heikou sen de majiwaru

As he kept walking, flashbacks of his life with Tsukasa, Levi, Natsumi, Yusuke and Kaito on the journey in different worlds and the longer he walked, he got older

Watashi to kimi no kage no you ni nobiteiru

Suddenly he's at Konoha holding his camera with nice clothes and turns around to see his family

Ahh, heikousen

(Instrumental)

Yuuki ga nai no wa jidai no sei ni shiteshimaeba ii

The shot shows Naruto running alongside Tsukasa and Levi (Good Dark Decade) and the background show his journey with them from fighting Omega Shenron alongside Goku to fighting against Saitama and win.

Dokonimo ikenai negai no ibasho o sagashiteta

Tsukasa and Levi suddenly stops and so did Naruto

Kimi no kuchibiru kara koboredasu

Suddenly, there's a giant hole behind Naruto and he falls down into it

kotoba ni naritai

As he falls down, he tries to grab his Proto Decade card , proceeds to place it into his Decadriver and a faint "KAMEN RIDE: PROTO DECADE" can be heard.

Taiyoukei o nukedashite heikousen de majiwaru

Thus, transforming into Proto Decade and is seen fighting all of the Akatsuki members (except Itachi)

Sonna kanawanai nozomi mo fugainai koe mo hikitsurete

Then, he sees his former family and they tried to reach out to him but he runs away from them

Kanjou zenbu nagashikittara egaki hajimete miseru yo

Naruto is then seen fighting alongside Sasuke who turned into GokaiWhite against Hisako (Oc) and Naruto succesfully kills him

Watashi to kimi no kage ni ima te o nobasu

Naruto is then seen standing on the hokage manor as the wind breezes around him and is about to take a picture

Ahh, heikousen

The shot then show the sky to show the title "Kamen Rider Neo-Decade" in katakana.

Episode 8: Destroyer or Riser?

A few hours later...

Minato is now seen walking around the village thinking about his son's power. It seemed as if the power Naruto had fit the prophecy so well. But if so, then he ignored his son for no reason.

He then thought " _Sensei, you were wrong! Naruto's the child of the prophecy. Damn it, if only you didn't tell me about the prophecy and if only the old council didn't vote on agreeing to the idea_."

 _*Flashback*_

 _Minato is now seen sitting down in his office doing some paperwork. Suddenly, Jiraiya barged in and said "Minato, the toads spoke something about a child of a prophecy and I think it's Natsumi since she has the Kyuubi inside of her."_

 _Minato then said "Sensei are you sure?" Jiraiya cleared his throat and then answered "Yes and it goes like this:_

 _A Child born by two great ninjas,_

 _Trained by two different fathers,_

 _The Child will have to decide,_

 _Between the destruction of the world,_

 _Or the rise of it,_

 _The child shall be treated as royalty,_

 _No matter where they are,_

 _As the child grows,_

 _The fate of humanity,_

 _Hangs in the balance."_

 _Minato then looked at his sensei and said "Very well, what do you want me to do?" Jiraiya then answered "I would like you to start Natsumi's training at the age of 5."_

 _Minato then asked "What about Naruto?" Jiraiya then said "No... he can't mold chakra remember. So you should ignore him, if the time is right then tell him why."_

 _Minato was about to protest but Jiraiya slammed his hand onto the table and said "Minato, you have to do this. If we don't do this, then we're doom."_

 _Minato sighed in defeat and nodded. But somehow he felt as if this decision will cost him something big._

 _*End of flashback_

Minato gave himself a deep breath and walked for a little longer. He then remembered another incident. An incident that cost him his son's respect altogether. It was because of the council.

 _*Another Flashback*_

 _Minato was moving to the meeting room and barged in. He then said "What's the meaning of this meeting?"_

 _Homura one of the elders said "It's the decision for you and your family to ignore your son altogether. He's nothing more than a civilian who can't mold chakra!"_

 _Minato then said "But he's still my son..." But was stopped in mid-sentence by Jiraiya who was in the room. Jiraiya then said "Too late Minato, the civilians and the elders has already won the vote. As much as I hate to say this, you have to ignore him."_

 _Minato and the clan headswere speechless. Minato gave himself a thought "Damn it Hiruzen, Why did you give the council to much power during your reign." Then, Fugaku said "Minato, you can't do this. He's your son." while Hiashi nodded to Fugaku's statement._

 _Minato shook his head and sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't do anything about it. He then said "Very well, from now on Naruto will be ignored by my other family members."_

 _The Civilians and the elders cheered in joy while the Clan heads shook their heads in dismay._

 _*End of flashback_

Minato stiffened at the memory and slowly got himself sitted on a nearby bench. As he sat there while putting his head down, another man sat by him and it was Fugaku.

Fugaku then said "Minato, I know it's painful for you to ignore your son but why did you go with the idea by the council?"

Minato then said "I don't really know but Jiraiya-sensei said something about a child of a prophecy and he thought the child was Natsumi since she has the Kyuubi."

Fugaku looked at him and said "So that's the reason you ignore him? For a stupid prophecy! I can't believe you would do such a thing!"

Minato stiffened , nodded and said "But now I've realised that the child is Naruto after all. Fugaku, what have I done?"

Fugaku shooked his head and said "Your son's situation back then reminded me of Marvelous so much. They were like mirror images. Only difference was Marvelous never came back while Naruto did."

Fugaku then said "Damn, I would like to see my brother Marvelous again. It was a lot of fun when he was still around. He was my go-to guy. You know?

Minato nodded while understanding and said "Now that we know for sure that Naruto is definitely the child of the prophecy, I kept on thinking whether he'll be the destroyer of the world or the riser of it."

Fugaku looked at him with shock and said "What do you mean, Minato?"

Minato took a deep breath and said "Ok, the prophecy goes like this:

A Child born by two great ninjas,

Trained by two different fathers,

The Child will have to decide,

Between the destruction of the world,

Or the rise of it,

The child shall be treated as royalty,

No matter where they are,

As the child grows,

The fate of humanity,

Hangs in the balance."

Fugaku then rubbed his chin, signalling that he was thinking and then said "You know... I don't really know. I mean he might as well be a riser or else we'll all die and I think the two different fathers means that he was raised by that _Tsukasa_ and that _Levi."_

Minato nodded in understanding and suddenly recalled another incident. The day Naruto left.

 _Yet another flashback_ *

 _It was the children's birthday or just Natsumi's since Naruto was simply ignored by the others. The only ones who were with him was Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi, the Hyugas and the Uchihas._ _Orochimaru couldn't be there because he had some businesss to deal with._

 _Naruto was now seen talking with Sasuke while also stealing glances of Hinata. Suddenly, Minato cleared his throat and said "As clan head of the Namikaze's, I hereby declare that Natsumi will be_ _the next clan head."_

 _Then, Kushina said "As clan head of the Uzumaki's, I also hereby declare that Natsumi will be the next clan head."_

 _This caused both Uchiha's and Hyuga's clans to widened their eyes while everyone else just clapped._

 _Natsumi gave her brother a smirk. But only to show that her brother to catch up but not to bully him._

 _This caused Naruto to get up and said to both Sasuke and Hinata "I'm going out... don't bother finding me." Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other but nodded slowly._

 _With that, Naruto left the compound and it caused Kushina to chase for him but decided against it. She thought that he'll just return home anyways._

 _Oh, how wrong she was._

 _The Next Day_

 _Natsumi got up from her bed and went infront of her brother's room. Today, she decided to get close to her brother._

 _As he got there, she shooked in fear and thought "Why do I feel scared when I am close to the room? It feels so grimmy."_

 _She then knocked on the door and said "Onii-chan, come have breakfast with us."_

 _No response_

 _She then twisted the doorknob and went to the room to see a plain room with nothing more than a bed, a cupboard , a desk and a bookshelf that had one book._

 _She looked at the room with shock only to realise that her brother wasn't here at all. She then went to the desk to see a note on it._

 _Natsumi took the note and it contained:_

 _Dear Namikaze's,_

 _Naruto decided to travel with us. He will return but you'll regret for neglecting him. He'll show you what happens when you ignore a family member_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Heichou_

 _Natsumi widened her eyes and screamed. This caused her parents to run over her in a state of panic. Minato then asked "What's wrong, Musume?"_

 _Natsumi then gave her parents the later and told them to read it._

 _As they finished reading, Kushina fell to the ground crying while Minato called for ANBUs to find his son._

 _*End of flashback*_

Minato then placed both of his hands on his face and shed tears. Fugaku who was next to him gave Minato a pat on the back and said "Now you've realised your wrongdoings. How about you challenge your son to a spar without his Decadriver. Maybe just maybe, he'll see you as family."

Minato wiped his tears and said "Are you saying that Kushina and I should have a spar with him?"

Fugaku nodded, saw the sun setting and said "Well Minato, it's getting late. I better go. Mikoto is making chicken Teriyaki today."

With that, Fugaku got up and walked away. He also silently prayed that Marvelous was fine.

Minato though just had one thought in his mind:

 **Naruto, are you the** **Destroyer of the world or the Riser of it. Hopefully, you're not the destroyer and I hope we'll be a family again.**

 **Andd that's wrap everyone. I know I updated this kinda late but for some reason whenever I try to save the chapter, it keeps failing and I had to rewrite everything again. Now, stay tune for the next episode.**


	10. Episode 9: Naruto vs Minato

Review response:

Ultimate Kuuga: Thanks

Without further ado let's get into the story.

"Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto_ " - Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto- Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Opening Sequence:Heikousen by Sayuri

Taiyoukei o nukedashite...

The shot shows a young Naruto with worn out clothes walking on the middle of the road with a grim look on his face while whimpering

Heikou sen de majiwaru

As he kept walking, flashbacks of his life with Tsukasa, Levi, Natsumi, Yusuke and Kaito on the journey in different worlds and the longer he walked, he got older

Watashi to kimi no kage no you ni nobiteiru

Suddenly he's at Konoha holding his camera with nice clothes and turns around to see his family

Ahh, heikousen

(Instrumental)

Yuuki ga nai no wa jidai no sei ni shiteshimaeba ii

The shot shows Naruto running alongside Tsukasa and Levi (Good Dark Decade) and the background show his journey with them from fighting Omega Shenron alongside Goku to fighting against Saitama and win.

Dokonimo ikenai negai no ibasho o sagashiteta

Tsukasa and Levi suddenly stops and so did Naruto

Kimi no kuchibiru kara koboredasu

Suddenly, there's a giant hole behind Naruto and he falls down into it

kotoba ni naritai

As he falls down, he tries to grab his Proto Decade card , proceeds to place it into his Decadriver and a faint "KAMEN RIDE: PROTO DECADE" can be heard.

Taiyoukei o nukedashite heikousen de majiwaru

Thus, transforming into Proto Decade and is seen fighting all of the Akatsuki members (except Itachi)

Sonna kanawanai nozomi mo fugainai koe mo hikitsurete

Then, he sees his former family and they tried to reach out to him but he runs away from them

Kanjou zenbu nagashikittara egaki hajimete miseru yo

Naruto is then seen fighting alongside Sasuke who turned into GokaiWhite against Hisako (Oc) and Naruto succesfully kills him

Watashi to kimi no kage ni ima te o nobasu

Naruto is then seen standing on the hokage manor as the wind breezes around him and is about to take a picture

Ahh, heikousen

The shot then show the sky to show the title "Kamen Rider Neo-Decade" in katakana.

Episode 9: Naruto Vs Minato

The Next Day

Minato finished his paperwork really early that day and went out yo find his son at the Sakamoto Photo Studio. His son was currently taking care of the shop but got bored a few minutes later.

When his father came in, Naruto bowed his head and said while welcoming him "Welcome Hokage-sama, what can I do for you today?"

Minato cleared his throat and said "Naruto, would you like to have a spar with me without your Decadriver today? Ninjutsu allowed."

Naruto then rubbed his chin and said "Hmmm, what's the catch?" Minato chuckled and said "You're really smart, aren't ya? Very well if I win, You'll have to see your mother and I as family again."

Naruto then gave himself a thought and went to the manager's office to tell him about the spar. Tadashi agreed to take care of the store while Naruto had his spar.

Naruto then went to his father and said "Very well if I win, I would like to be left alone by Kushina-sama and you. But, I will think about giving you another chance in being a family. How's that?"

Minato gave himself a thought and reluctantly agreed.

Naruto then asked "So, at what place?"

Minato replied "Training field 8. How's that sound?"

Naruto quickly agreed and left in an instant transmission. Minato was impressed by the skill and Hiraishin there.

Naruto got into his Gong Bu stance , looked at his father and said "So, who'll be counting down to start the match?"

Minato got into his Taijutsu stance and answered "I will... 3 ... 2 ...1!"

With that, they both charged at each other and roundhouse kicked. Minsto was impressed and quickly gave Naruto an Enzuiguri but Naruto dodged it and punched him in the face.

Minato somersaulted backwards and landed on his feet a few metres away. He then said "Wow, I'm impressed."

Naruto then answered "You've only seen like 0.01% of my capibalities."

Minato quickly did some handseals and shouted "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" He took a deep breath and blow towards Naruto. As a huge gust of wind flew towards Naruto, Naruto then swiped his left hand and shouted:

FULL COUNTER!

The gust of wind repelled and flew towards Minato and Minato quickly threw his Hiraishin kunai at a nearby tree and Hiraishin'd there.

Minato then thought " _Oh god! If I was a millisecond late, I would've been a goner."_ Then, Naruto saw Minato on the tree and cupped both of his hands. Naruto then shouted:

KA-HA-ME-HA!

Minato widened his eyes and Hirashin'd behind Naruto to give him a kick on the back but... Naruto for some reason noticed his Father and accidentally placed his fist into his father's nuts.

With that, Minato placed both of his hands on his nuts and clutched it hard while moaning in pain. Naruto then said "Oops Sorry, I accidentally placed my fist there."

Minato quickly got up and said "No worries Naruto, I'm not even the real one." He then poofed in a puff of smoke meaning that he was definitely a clone.

Naruto widened his eyes and looked around only to see a bunch of Kunais thrown at him.

Naruto was out of options and shot ki blasts towards the Kunais. As the Kunais fell, Minato appeared out of nowhere and kicked Naruto in the face.

Naruto fell backwards and clone of Minato kicked him in spine. Suddenly, he was attacked by a bunch of clones.

The more he got attacked, the more he was elevated upwards and the clonse kept shouting:

"Na-"

"-Mi-"

"-Ka-"

"-Ze!"

Then, the real Minato gave Naruto a hard kick on the torso while shouted "Nisen Rendan!" Naruto was then proppeled towards the ground.

Minato landed next towards him while the clones dispelled. Minato smirled and said "Looks like I win, Naruto."

Then, Naruto jumped up and gave a kick to Minato at a speed of Mach 5. Minato gritted his teeth and felt as if a perverted yellow octopus taught his son that. Naruto then got his right fist ready and shouted:

SHORYUKEN!

He then gave Minato a hard flying uppercut to the chin. Minato then flew upwards and Naruto jumped behind Minato , gave him a hard kick and said "Thank Koro-sensei and Ryu for teaching me."

Minato fell to the ground hard and was out of options. He then took out his Kunai in a reverse grip and charged towards Naruto as Naruto got down.

He stopped his charge when Naruto had some kind of belt and attached strings attached themselves to a tree. Naruto then was seen swinging towards the tree. He then said "This is my 3dm gear. It helps me to swing around buildings and trees. Thank Levi-jichan for that."

Minato then threw his Kunai towards Naruto but he dodged it to let it hit a nearby tree. Minato then Hiraishin'd behind him and they engaged themselves in a hand-to-hand combat.

Minato gave a left jab to Naruto's face. Naruto growled in pain and quickly gave Minato a hard kick to the shin. Minato then was seen flipped over and fell flat on his face.

Naruto then took out a sword with a gun handle from the 3dm gear and tried to slash Minato with it. But Minato blocked it with his Kunai and gave Naruto a hard kick to the chest.

Naruto did a back flip while growling in pain. He then took out another sword and gripped it in a reverse grip. This caused Minato to get confused and thought " _One sword gripped normally while the other is in reverse._ _Hmm, interesting."_ Naruto then quickly attacked Minato by rolling sideways while slashing both of his swords.

Minato widened his eyes and dodged while blocked some of the attacks. Minato then quickly disarmed Naruto and kicked him in the shin.

As Naruto fell down, he grabbed Minato's leg and pulled it sideways.

With that, both Minato and Naruto fell to the ground. Minato then got up and waited for his son to get up as a sign of Chivalry. Naruto simply growled, dusted himself and charged towards Minato.

Minato charged as well with a Kunai in hand and threw it. Naruto dodged the Kunai and Minato Hiraishin'd towards the Kunai and gave Naruto a chopping kick on the back. Naruto fell down face first but to Minato's demise, Naruto instant transmissioned in front of Minato and gave him a kick to the chest.

Minato then flew backwards and fell to the ground. Minato quickly got up , did some handseals and shouted "Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!" Then, a giant fireball appeared from Minato's mouth and it went towards Naruto.

Naruto then smirked , placed his palm outward and shouted:

BIG BANG ATTACK!

A giant yellow ball appeared on Naruto's hand and it went against the fireball Jutsu to dispell it. Minato then took the chance and got a Rasengan ready. As Naruto finished his attack, Minati quickly Hiraishin'd behind Naruto and rammed the Rasengan on Naruto's back while shouted "Rasengan!"

Naruto then was slammed into ground while creating a crater. As he got deeper, he then thought " _He would go this far just to get us back as a family again. Hmmm, maybe I'll just do it. But, I can't lose here without a final attack clash."_

As the Rasengan dispelled, Minato sighed and said "Well Naruto, looks lile I won." Naruto then muffled "Not yet" and got up to give Minato a solid punch.

Minato then flew backwards a few metres away. As he got up, he saw Naruto getting ready an attack. With that, Minato got ready a Rasengan and said "One final attack?"

Naruto nodded and got himself in his usual stance, pushing all of his ki capabilities to their fullest, emanating beneath his feet, into his legs.

Minto then charged his Rasengan towards Naruto and shouted "Rasengan!"

While Naruto jumped up and gave the Rasengan a side kick and shouted:

RAIDA KIKKU

As the attacks clashed, it created a bunch of force around them and pushed away anything next to them.

A few seconds later, both attacks died down and both men fell to the ground. Then, they laid there on the ground in silence. Naruto then broke the silence and said "You know what, I think I'll see you all as Family again after all."

Minato smiled and said "Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind having dinner with us tonight." Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, I wouldn't mind. What place?"

Minato then said "How about Ichiraku's?" Naruto simply nodded and got up to see a bunch of spectators clapping at the outcome of the spar.

Minato then got up as well and both men rubbed their necks at the treatment while sheepishly smiled. Naruto only had one thought:

 **Hmm, Ichiraku's... Why not?**

 **Andd that's a wrap... hope you guys enjoyed this episode and stay tune for the Next one.**


	11. Episode 10: The Happy Reunion

Review response:

Ultimate Kuuga: Yup Saitama just needs to One Punch!!! the kick and the other guy will explode.

Cole.shiryu: I'm sorry... but I really needed it for the sake of the plot.

Darklight Dragon21: hahaha... yeah

Without further ado let's get into the story.

"Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto_ " - Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto- Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Opening Sequence:Heikousen by Sayuri

Taiyoukei o nukedashite...

The shot shows a young Naruto with worn out clothes walking on the middle of the road with a grim look on his face while whimpering

Heikou sen de majiwaru

As he kept walking, flashbacks of his life with Tsukasa, Levi, Natsumi, Yusuke and Kaito on the journey in different worlds and the longer he walked, he got older

Watashi to kimi no kage no you ni nobiteiru

Suddenly he's at Konoha holding his camera with nice clothes and turns around to see his family

Ahh, heikousen

(Instrumental)

Yuuki ga nai no wa jidai no sei ni shiteshimaeba ii

The shot shows Naruto running alongside Tsukasa and Levi (Good Dark Decade) and the background show his journey with them from fighting Omega Shenron alongside Goku to fighting against Saitama and win.

Dokonimo ikenai negai no ibasho o sagashiteta

Tsukasa and Levi suddenly stops and so did Naruto

Kimi no kuchibiru kara koboredasu

Suddenly, there's a giant hole behind Naruto and he falls down into it

kotoba ni naritai

As he falls down, he tries to grab his Proto Decade card , proceeds to place it into his Decadriver and a faint "KAMEN RIDE: PROTO DECADE" can be heard.

Taiyoukei o nukedashite heikousen de majiwaru

Thus, transforming into Proto Decade and is seen fighting all of the Akatsuki members (except Itachi)

Sonna kanawanai nozomi mo fugainai koe mo hikitsurete

Then, he sees his former family and they tried to reach out to him but he runs away from them

Kanjou zenbu nagashikittara egaki hajimete miseru yo

Naruto is then seen fighting alongside Sasuke who turned into GokaiWhite against Hisako (Oc) and Naruto succesfully kills him

Watashi to kimi no kage ni ima te o nobasu

Naruto is then seen standing on the hokage manor as the wind breezes around him and is about to take a picture

Ahh, heikousen

The shot then show the sky to show the title "Kamen Rider Neo-Decade" in katakana.

Episode 10: The Happy Reunion

A few hours later

Naruto is now seen walking towards Ichiraku's and was greeted by Ayame when he sat down.

"Welcome Naruto-san, what would you like to have?" Ayame said while greeting him with a smile.

Naruto smiled back and said "Well, I'm waiting for my family to arrive. So, you'll have to wait for them to get my order."

Ayame looked at him confused but complied and said "Very well."

A few minutes later, Minato and the others came and Naruto was bearhugged by Kushina hard.

Naruto muffled because his face was stuffed in his mother's breast "Kaa-san, your breasts are totally in my face right now... Can't...breathe."

Ayame looked at the family's antics and smiled. Kushina instantly let go of the hug and said "Sochi, is it true? That you would like for us to be a family again."

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah but I'll be keeping the Kadoya name. Because, Tsukasa-tousan taught me everything about being a Kamen Rider and a cameraman. Remember that!"

With that, Kushina left it at that and everyone ordered their ramen.

While waiting for their ramen, Minato then asked Naruto "Hey Naruto, I was wondering if you could tell us about your journey."

Naruto thought about it for a moment and said "Alright, I'll do it."

With that, Minato, Kushina and Natsumi got closer to Naruto and listened to the story.

Naruto then told them about his adventures. From helping Goku and the Z-fighters in fighting Omega Shenron, helping out Natsu and the Fairytail guild in handling Zeref, helping out the problems with ghouls eating humans by finding a solution with Kaneki, fighting alongside Ichigo, sailing with Luffy and the Straw-Hat Pirates, helping out Saitama in understanding what it really means to be a hero and a teacher, having a bizzare adventure with Jojo, finding a way on not killing Koro-sensei with the 3-E class while getting the 3 billion yen reward and fighting alongside Meliodas and the seven deadly sins.

After finishing his story, the other family members said in unison "What a journey."

Naruto rubbed his neck and sheepishly smiled. Then, their ramen arrived and all 4 family members clasped their respective hands together then said "Itadikimasu" Then started eating.

After eating, Minato paid for the food and asked "So Naruto, would you mind if you could join us to a place where you might like?"

Naruto was confused but then said "No I don't mind, lead the way." Minato and others smiled and led Naruto to a shack that had a treasure box in it.

The box had an encraving saying "Neo Decade". Naruto then looked at his parents for an anwer and Minato replied with his right hand rubbing his neck "You see Naruto, the day you left a box appeared out of nowhere at our house. We couldn't open it and we thought it might involve you. So, would you like to open the box?"

Naruto then thought about it for a moment and simply opened the box to see two stacks of cards. On one stack of the card had a Rider by the name of "Neo Decade" and the other stack had a familiar blonde with whiskers on his face that goes by the name of "Naruto Uzumaki". But the card of Naruto Uzumaki was blank at the moment but the stack underneath were available to use.

Naruto simply took both stacks of cards , placed them into his pocket and closed the box. Then Minato asked "So, what was inside."

Naruto simply replied "New Cards." Minato and Kushina nodded while Natsumi asked "Umm Naruto-Niichan, can you give me something that can make me transform like Sasuke and Sakura."

Naruto looked at his sister and asked "How do you know that Sakura can transform?"

Natsumi then said "Well yesterday, Sakura was bored and used that "Shodophone" you called and wrote a "Crystal" kanji character. Then, she transformed into this white armored woman. I then asked her about it and she didn't know. Suddenly, Sasuke came up to her and said "Sakura, you're a Shinkenger. A warrior who uses Mojikara in a similar fashion to our Fuinjutsu." I then asked her where she got it. She just said "Your brother." Naruto-niichan. So can I have something to make me transform?"

Naruto looked at her sister for a moment and said "I'll think about it, I'm not sure if I can give you any power that can make you transform yet."

Natsumi was about to protest but saw the seriousness in Naruto's face and stopped. Naruto then looked at his parents and said "Well then, got anything else to do. I'm free now and tomorrow."

With that, Minato and Kushina looked at each other and Minato said "Well Naruto how about a little spar with your mother and I without your Decadriver. Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu allowed."

Naruto quickly agreed and said "Very well, how about the same training ground we fought at, Tou-san?"

Minato then agreed and Naruto left in an instant transmission. Kushina and Natsumi were impressed by the move. Minati then hiraishin'd himself and the others to the training ground.

With that, Naruto got into his Gong Bu stance while Kushina and Minato got into their usual fighting stance. Natsumi who acted as proctor then shouted "HAJIME!"

Kushina acted first by giving Naruto a punch in the stomach. Naruto then growled in pain and then gave Kushina a kick to the knee.

Kushina dropped to one knee and avoided a punch that was thrown by Naruto.

Naruto then got himself kicked in the chest by his father and flew backwards into a tree. Minato saw his son getting up and threw a bunch of Kunai to Naruto but Naruto simply evaded the weapons throwned and got his fist up saying:

GOMU GOMU NO PISTORU

Minato was then punched in the face by his son's long arm and flew into a tree. Naruto smirked for a while and got his face punched by Kushina. It was a strong punch but to Naruto, it wasn't much.

So, Naruto flew into another tree and dropped for a short while. Kushina smirked but stopped when Naruto cupped his hands and said:

KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!

And a blue beam appeared from her son's hands and it flew towards Kushina. Kushina quickly Kawarimi'd and gave her son a punch to the back of the head.

As Naruto got punched, he fell to the ground face first hard. He then gave Kushina a jumping kick to the face.

Kushina did a few backflips and landed on her feet. She was simply impressed by the style of fighting style shown by her son.

Natsumi looked at the fight in awe. She silently thought to herself _"Aniki is so strong, this Tsukasa Kadoya. I must thank him for bringing Aniki with him on his journey."_

Back at the spar, Minato was having trouble finding a way to catch his son off guard. He then had an idea. He quickly made 3 kage bushins of himself and said to all 3 "All of you, distract Naruto while I go into Sage Mode."

All 3 clones nodded and charged towards Naruto. Naruto saw all 3 clones and quickly dispelled it. Then, Kushina wrapped Naruto around with her chains.

Kushina then smiled and said "So Naruto, how are you going to escape from my chains?" Naruto then smirked and said "Kaa-san, you should know that I've been trained by a man who is stronger then any bijuu by the name of "Son Goku". So..."

Naruto then instant transmissioned behind Kushina and gave her a kick to the back. Kushina fell face first and thought " _So fast, almost as fast as the Hiraishin."_

Naruto then checked his surroundings to see Minato in sage mode. Minato then said "So Naruto, can you beat me in sage mode?"

Naruto chuckled and said "Let me show you." Naruto then got himself into a horse riding position and shouted "AHHHHH!!!!!!"

Suddenly, Naruto had yellow aura around him and decided to kick Minato square in the jaw.

Minato flew backwards but manage to land. Then, both men beat the crap out of each other.

A few minutes later...

Minato, Kushina and Naruto are now seen laying down on the ground exhausted while Natsumi nursed them.

Minato then said "Wow Naruto, you're really amazing with and without the Decadriver."

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, I know!"

With that, everyone laughed at the same time and Kushina thought;

 **Sochi, I promise we'll make everything between us better now.**

 **Andd that's a wrap. How about that? the Neo-Decade card and Naruto card has already made their appearance. Cam he use those powers? Stay tune for the next episode.**


	12. Episode 11: History of The Kamen Rider

Review response:

Ultimare Kuuga: No, he won't be godlike... yet. But he'll be during the Pein invasion.

Guest (Nicholas): Well, he can't escape it no matter what.

Guest (Skye): The thing is Natsumi already signed the toad contract and Naruto can summon this following people:

Izumi Shinichi (Parasyte)

Saber (Fate Series)

Kirito and Asuna (SAO)

Ganta and Shiro (Deadman Wonderland)

Team RWBY (RWBY)

Ryu and Ken (Street Fighter)

Titan Eren (Attack On Titan)

All Survey Corps members and Marco (Attack On Titan)

Shu and Inori (Guilty Crown)

Neo-Dragonoid (Bakugan)

Pikachu and Lucario (Pokemon)

Alucard (Hellsing)

Kaitou Joker (Kaitou Joker)

and others that I have not confirmed yet.

Darklight-Dragon21: We have a winner!

Yes the Naruto card has cannon Naruto abilities and Naruto became a bit super saiyan. This is because he's not a saiyan in the first place.

Without further ado let's get into the story.

"Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto_ " - Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto- Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Opening Sequence:Heikousen by Sayuri

Taiyoukei o nukedashite...

The shot shows a young Naruto with worn out clothes walking on the middle of the road with a grim look on his face while whimpering

Heikou sen de majiwaru

As he kept walking, flashbacks of his life with Tsukasa, Levi, Natsumi, Yusuke and Kaito on the journey in different worlds and the longer he walked, he got older

Watashi to kimi no kage no you ni nobiteiru

Suddenly he's at Konoha holding his camera with nice clothes and turns around to see his family

Ahh, heikousen

(Instrumental)

Yuuki ga nai no wa jidai no sei ni shiteshimaeba ii

The shot shows Naruto running alongside Tsukasa and Levi (Good Dark Decade) and the background show his journey with them from fighting Omega Shenron alongside Goku to fighting against Saitama and win.

Dokonimo ikenai negai no ibasho o sagashiteta

Tsukasa and Levi suddenly stops and so did Naruto

Kimi no kuchibiru kara koboredasu

Suddenly, there's a giant hole behind Naruto and he falls down into it

kotoba ni naritai

As he falls down, he tries to grab his Proto Decade card , proceeds to place it into his Decadriver and a faint "KAMEN RIDE: PROTO DECADE" can be heard.

Taiyoukei o nukedashite heikousen de majiwaru

Thus, transforming into Proto Decade and is seen fighting all of the Akatsuki members (except Itachi)

Sonna kanawanai nozomi mo fugainai koe mo hikitsurete

Then, he sees his former family and they tried to reach out to him but he runs away from them

Kanjou zenbu nagashikittara egaki hajimete miseru yo

Naruto is then seen fighting alongside Sasuke who turned into GokaiWhite against Hisako (Oc) and Naruto succesfully kills him

Watashi to kimi no kage ni ima te o nobasu

Naruto is then seen standing on the hokage manor as the wind breezes around him and is about to take a picture

Ahh, heikousen

The shot then show the sky to show the title "Kamen Rider Neo-Decade" in katakana.

Episode 11: History of the Kamen Rider

The Next Day

Naruto is now seen walking around the village to his old home, The Namikaze Compound. As he was walking, he received the looks of awe and love by passer-bys.

During the walk, he saw Raito with Haku on a date at a Barbeque shop. So, he went to greet Raito and said to both of them to use "protection".

With that, both Raito and Haku blushed and Raito told Naruto to shut up. Naruto then gave him a Driver with an L shape on it and a USB drive that had a letter "L" with a lightning pattern on it. It also had a button. Raito was about to ask Naruto why he gave Raito that but Naruto already left for the Namikaze Compound.

As he got there, he basically went in and announced "Tadaima!". Kushina then said "Okaeri!" and went to give Naruto a hug.

Naruto simply returned the hug and asked "Where's Imouto?" Then, Kushina replied "Well, she's upstairs in her room to do some _business."_

Naruto nodded and went upstairs into his sister's room to see her having an intense make-out session with Neji. Neji was on top of her. When they saw Naruto, Neji remembered when that creature punched him in the place that the sun never shines.

Naruto then got into his _proctective brother_ mode and said "Natsumi, when did you guys started going out?"

Natsumi gulped and answered "Last week."

Naruto then looked at Neji and said "You better treat my Imouto like a queen. Or else, I'll do worse than what I did during that match."

Neji already seeing Naruto's Decade powers simply nodded and bowed his head.

Naruto smiled and said "You guys better use protection when you guys do the "deed"."

With that, Neji and Natsumi blushed at the same time. Then, Natsumi said "Baka Aniki, We're too young to do that!"

Naruto chuckled and said "If you need me, I'll be in my "room"."

Natsumi nodded and Naruto left the room. Naruto then got to the front door of his room. He then opened the door to see his room was cleaner than he remembered. It was as if his family took care of it while he was gone.

He then decided to take his only book titled "Worlds" by Kouta Kazuraba from his bookshelf. He chuckled at the name because he met the man himself. When Naruto asked about the book, Kouta laughed hard.

He chuckled at the memory and took the book for another read. The book was well interesting. But, it had only 200 pages. Which in Naruto's standards and Tsukasa's standards, it was too short. But to Levi he didn't care.

He closed the book and went downstairs to see his family preparing lunch. He then sat down next to Natsumi and ate lunch together.

As they finished eating, Minato asked "Ummm Naruto I've been meaning to ask, can you tell us about the Kamen Riders?"

Naruto nodded and said "Very well, you see the first Kamen Rider was created by an organization named Shocker to take over the world. But that same rider named Ichigo also known as Takeshi Hongo managed to escape the evil clutches of Shocker together with the second rider named Nigo also known as Hayato Ichimonji. They were dubbed the "Double Riders" and they fought Shocker for 3 years. After succeeding in defeating Shocker, more Kamen Riders were born from V3 to me. The Kamen Riders are a symbol of hope and dreams. But, Tsukasa-touchan was the dark horse of the riders..."

Kushina then asked "Why's that?"

Naruto then said "Because, he as Decade is known as "The Destroyer of Worlds". It 's simply because for a short period of time, he was Shocker's leader and he was really powerful. So powerful that he's managed to make a "God of Destruction" by the name of Beerus have a run of his money."

Minato looked at his son with shock and was about to say something. But, Naruto continued "Don't worry though, he realised the errors of his ways and fought alongside the other riders."

Minato then asked "What about Levi?" Naruto then said "Levi-jichan is Tsukasa-tousan's half brother. Because it turns out, Tsukasa's father was the original Decade and met Levi's mother. Then they had a one night stand and 9 months later Levi was born."

Minato nodded and accepted the answer. While Kushina and Natsumi looked at their son/brother with awe.

Natsumu then asked "Aniki, where did Levi get his Decade powers?" Naruto looked at his sister and said "Well after Tsukasa-touchan's first journey, he was asked by Kouta, the god-like rider to go on another journey. Then, he went to the "Shingeki no Kyoujin" world and that's where he met Levi-jichan. When Levi-jichan and Tsukasa-touchan introduced each other, they realized that both of them look familiar. That's when both of them realized that both of them were half-brothers."

"After a few days of fighting the titans, Tsukasa saw a black Decadriver and Ridebooker. But he kept it for someone he could trust. Then, when they were facing the Beast titan, Tsukasa accidentally dropped the Decadriver and Ridebooker to Levi. Thus, that's how Levi became "Dark Decade." Naruto continued.

Minato , Kushina and Natsumi were in awe of the story and Kushina and Minato realised that Naruto was indeed the child of the prophecy. When they asked Naruto whether he was treated as royalty by the people in the worlds he traveled, he simply said "Ummm, at first no. But then when we helped the world, we were definitely treated as royalty."

Minato and Kushina nodded and continued listening to his from making miracles with a phantom thief to fighting alongside a boy who's right hand could talk against a bunch of parasites. They were simply estatic at their son's/brother's adventures.

Then Naruto said "Would you like to see me have a duel with Sasuke around 6 in the evening?"

With that, Minato , Kushina and Natsumi looked at each other and nodded at the same time.

Naruto got up, smiled and said "Very well, meet us at Training ground 19 around 5.30. Now if you don't mind, I would like to talk with Raito about his new powers. Ja ne!"

Naruto then left the dining room and left the house. Naruto then met up with Raito at Raito's apartment. He knocked the door and the door was opened by Raito. Raito then said "Hey Naruto, come on in."

Naruto nodded and got into the apartment. He then sat down on the couch and Raito asked "So, what did you give me?"

Naruto replied rather quickly "Well that was a Lost driver, where you placed it on your waist and placed the USB drive also known as a "Gaia Memory" into the slot. Then, you become Kamen Rider Lightning."

Raito looked at him and said "Ok, so why did you give me this?"

Naruto chuckled and said "Well, you see I thought I could trust you with it." Raito simply nodded and said "Oh yeah, by the way Naruto, my dad still doesn't realize I'm his son."

Naruto looked at him with shock and said "Seriously? Looks like I really need to kick his butt."

Raito shook his head and said "No need, I know for a fact that he'll realise that my mom is the girl he had a one night stand with."

Naruto sighed and said "Very well Raito. I would need to talk to your mother Shizune about that. Now place the driver on your waist."

Raito nodded and placed the Lost Driver on his waist. Then, Naruto said "Press the button on that Gaia Memory."

Raito quickly pressed the button on it and it announced;

 **LIGHTNING!**

As Naruto was about to tell Raito about the next step, Raito already figured it out and placed the Memory into the slot. He then pushed it to the side and the Driver announced;

 **LIGHTNING!**

Then, a lightning strike sound could be heard and Raito became Kamen Rider Lightning. (A/N: Just imagine Kamen Rider Joker armor with Lightning blue colour.)

Naruto smiled and pat Raito on the shoulder while Raito was amazed by the amount of power he has. Naruto then left the apartment with one thought:

 **Hmm, Imouto I still don't know whether I can give you any Henshin device yet. Because, I don't trust that fox. But, I'll still think about it.**

 **Anndddd that's a wrap everyone. Now, Raito is my Oc. He's Kakashi's and Shizune's child. He's a Chunnin in terms of rank but has the strength and speed of a Jounin. He's 15 around this timeline and 17 during the timeskip. He's based out of the "Midnight Blade" character in Naruto online. Now stay tune for the next episode.**


	13. Episode 12: The Duels of Duels

Review response:

Guest (Nicreynard): The civilian council are already out of the question since there's a new one and Jiraiya will get some more bashing soon. But, Jiraiya will have to take Natsumi on a training trip.

Rebmul: I know, they don't deserve it but Naruto learned a lot during his journey with Tsukasa.

Guest (Razor): Isaribi might come into this story. He won't be challenged on a regular basis and probably won't use any of the attacks you mentioned.

Ultimate Kuuga: Then you're gonna enjoy this Episode.

Without further ado let's get into the story.

"Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto_ " - Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto- Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Opening Sequence:Heikousen by Sayuri

Taiyoukei o nukedashite...

The shot shows a young Naruto with worn out clothes walking on the middle of the road with a grim look on his face while whimpering

Heikou sen de majiwaru

As he kept walking, flashbacks of his life with Tsukasa, Levi, Natsumi, Yusuke and Kaito on the journey in different worlds and the longer he walked, he got older

Watashi to kimi no kage no you ni nobiteiru

Suddenly he's at Konoha holding his camera with nice clothes and turns around to see his family

Ahh, heikousen

(Instrumental)

Yuuki ga nai no wa jidai no sei ni shiteshimaeba ii

The shot shows Naruto running alongside Tsukasa and Levi (Good Dark Decade) and the background show his journey with them from fighting Omega Shenron alongside Goku to fighting against Saitama and win.

Dokonimo ikenai negai no ibasho o sagashiteta

Tsukasa and Levi suddenly stops and so did Naruto

Kimi no kuchibiru kara koboredasu

Suddenly, there's a giant hole behind Naruto and he falls down into it

kotoba ni naritai

As he falls down, he tries to grab his Proto Decade card , proceeds to place it into his Decadriver and a faint "KAMEN RIDE: PROTO DECADE" can be heard.

Taiyoukei o nukedashite heikousen de majiwaru

Thus, transforming into Proto Decade and is seen fighting all of the Akatsuki members (except Itachi)

Sonna kanawanai nozomi mo fugainai koe mo hikitsurete

Then, he sees his former family and they tried to reach out to him but he runs away from them

Kanjou zenbu nagashikittara egaki hajimete miseru yo

Naruto is then seen fighting alongside Sasuke who turned into GokaiWhite against Hisako (Oc) and Naruto succesfully kills him

Watashi to kimi no kage ni ima te o nobasu

Naruto is then seen standing on the hokage manor as the wind breezes around him and is about to take a picture

Ahh, heikousen

The shot then show the sky to show the title "Kamen Rider Neo-Decade" in katakana.

Episode 12: The Duel of Duels

5.50 o'clock in the evening

Naruto is now seen standing in a cool pose at the training ground across Sasuke who was also standing Then, a bunch of spectators came to see the showdown.

10 minutes later, the Namikaze's appeared and Naruto and Sasuke took out their Henshin devices.

Naruto placed his Decadriver on his waist while Sasuke flipped open his Mobilate.

Both then shouted "Henshin!/GokaiChange!" And then both devices announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE: PROTO-DECADE/NEO-GOKAIGER!**

Then, Naruto transformed into Proto-Decade while Sasuke transformed into GokaiWhite. Naruto changed his RideBooker to his butcher sword while Sasuke got out his Gokai Saber.

Then, Minato who acted as proctor said "HAJIME!". With that, both boys charged at each other and clashed swords.

Sasuke then tried to overpower Naruto but was kicked hard in the chest. Sasuke fell to the ground butt first and Naruto went to slash him. But Sasuke evaded the slash and got out his Gokai Gun to shoot Naruto.

Naruto got hit by some of the shots and went flying backwards. Sasuke thinking he couldn't beat Naruto in his usual form then took out his Nice key and said "GokaiChange!". He then proceeded to place the key into his mobilate and turned it. The mobilate then announced;

 **HAMATORA!**

Sasuke then transformed into Nice and asked Naruto while smirking "So Naruto, can you see sound?"

Naruto chuckled as he got up and said "Yeah, I'm 20 times faster than sound."

Sasuke was confused then saw Naruto taking out his Koro-Sensei card and placed it into his Decadriver. It then announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

He then pushed both ends and it announced;

 **KORO-SENSEI**

Naruto then transformed into the yellow tentacled named Koro-Sensei.

Sasuke then said "Very well, let's see who's faster." Naruto simply nodded in his grinning Koro-Sensei armor.

They then did a getting ready stance and charged at each other. Since Naruto in his Koro-Sensei's armor was 20 times faster than Sasuke in Nice's armor, Naruto won in terms of speed and Sasuke was then proppeled into a tree.

Everyone who were spectating the match was simply enthralled by the action. Natsumi widened her eyes in joy while Kushina and Minato were impressed by the Power shown.

Sasuke then cancelled his Nice armor and took out Guts's key. He then shouted "GokaiChange!" and placed the key into his mobilate announcing;

 **BERSERK!**

Sasuke then transformed into Guts and took out his Dragonslayer sword. He then charged towards Naruto and gave Naruto a slash to one of the tentacles of Naruto's Koro-sensei form since the sword was so long.

Naruto looked at the damaged tentacle and flew a few metres back. Naruto then cancelled the Koro-Sensei transformation and took out his Jotaro Kujo card. He then placed it into his Decadriver and it announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

He then placed both ends together and it announced;

 **JOTARO KUJO**

Naruto then transformed into Jotaro Kujo. He then placed another card and quickly closed it. It announced;

 **ATTACK RIDE:** **STAR PLATINUM**

Suddenly, Jotaro's stand appeared behind Naruto. Then, Naruto placed another card and quickly closed it. It announced;

 **ATTACK RIDE: ORAORAORAORAORA!**

Then, Star Platinum charged at Sasuke and mercilessly punced him while shouting;

ORAORAORAORAORA...

Sasuke was then pummeled by the punches while the spectators laughed their butts off by the attack... not literally.

Sasuke then flew backwards and took out Jio's key. He quickly placed the key into his mobilate and twisted the key. It then announced;

 **O-PARTS HUNTER!**

Sasuke then turned into Jio Freed and took out his boomerang O-Parts.

Naruto having already fought the man himself, widened his eyes. He then quickly placed Meliodas's card into his Decadriver and closed it. It then announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE: MELIODAS**

Naruto then transformed into Meliodas, the sin of Wrath and the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins. Naruto knew how tough the real Jio Freed can be. So, by being Meliodas was the right thing to do.

With that both boys charged at each other with their weapons and clashed.

Naruto already seeing how the real Jio Freed fought, knew everything Sasuke could do. So whenever Sasuke tried to attack Naruto, Naruto simply placed his Full Counter card into his Decadriver. Everyone was simply amazed by the ability.

Sasuke simply frustrated by the ability Naruto has, then got some space between them and took out his Inuyasha key. He then placed the key into his Mobilate and turned it. It then announced;

 **INUYASHA!**

Sasuke then transformed into Inuyasha and took out Tessaiga. He then charged towards Naruto. Naruto sighed at the transformation. He quickly placed Ichigo Kurosaki's card into his Decadriver and it announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE: ICHIGO KUROSAKI**

Naruto then tranformed into Ichigo and changed his butcher sword into Tensa Zangetsu. They both then had an extreme battle of swords.

Naruto striked first by slashing but Sasuke blocked the slash with his sword and kicked Naruto in the chest. Naruto fell backwards but managed to keep his footing and gave a little cut on Sasuke's right arm. Sasuke growled in pain and both man gave a bunch of slashes against each other. The more they slashed, the more wounds inflicted on both men.

The spectators were once again enthralled by the action. While the Namikaze's were simply amazed by their family member's way of handling the sword. By that point, almost everyone from Konoha were spectating the match. The Rookie 11 and team Gai were there. So did all three of the Sannins. Jiraiya still regretted asking Minato to ignore his godson and he was thinking of a way on how to gain Naruto's trust.

Back at Naruto and Sasuke, both boys cancelled their transformation and took out another card/key to transform into.

Naruto placed Natsu's card into his Decadriver and closed it while Sasuke got out Edward's key and twisted it into his Mobilate. Both devices then announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE: NATSU DRAGNEEL/ FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**

Naruto then transformed into Natsu while Sasuke transformed into Edward. Both boys then had a very one-sided match in favour of Naruto.

Since Natsu was way more experienced and durable, he simply destroyed Sasuke by giving him a punch to the gut and kneed him in the face. Thus, causing Sasuke to backflip metres away.

Sasuke knew he was simply outmatched. So, he took out his Ragna key and placed it into his mobilate. It then announced;

 **BLAZBLUE!**

Sasuke then transformed into Ragna The Bloodedge. Naruto shooked his head and took out Kaneki Ken's card. He then proceeded to place it into his Decadriver and closed it. It then announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE: KANEKI KEN**

Naruto then transformed into Kaneki and proceeded to use another card announcing;

 **ATTACK RIDE: KAGUNE**

Kaneki's kagune then appeared behind Naruto's back and Sasuke decided to try and slash the Kagune with his Large blade.

At first, Naruto seemed to be winning but Sasuke's ability in using Ragna's seithr was triumphant against Naruto.

Naruto was then flew backwards. By that point, 90% of Konoha were there to watch the duel. It was intense, fun and exciting at the same time.

Naruto then got up and got out Luffy's card. He then proceeded to place the card into his Decadriver and closed it. it then announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE: MONKEY D LUFFY**

Naruto then transformed into Luffy and said "Sasuke, if you can find a way to beat an elastic man than do it!"

Sasuke nodded and took out his Pegasus Seiya key. He then put it into his mobilate and twisted it. It then announced;

 **SAINT SEIYA!**

Sasuke then transformed into Pegasus Seiya and both boys beat the crap out of each other but Sasuke was having the upper hand yet again. So, Sasuke punched Naruto hard into a tree.

Naruto gritted his teeth and thought " _Nice played Sasuke. But are you willing to be punched in the face."_ Naruto then took out his Saitama card. He placed it into his Decadriver and closed it. It then announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE: SAITAMA**

Naruto then transformed into Saitama while Sasuke knowing how strong Saitama really was, simply took out his Tatsuya Shiba key and twisted it into his mobilate. It then announced;

 **THE** **IREGULAR AT MAGIC HIGHSCHOOL**

Sasuke then transformed into Tatsuya and battled Naruto with his full "effort". Effort being the keyword since Naruto simply blocked all the attacks given by Sasuke.

Naruto then had gotten bored of Sasuke's attacks and punched most of the attacks. This caused a massive gust of wind to go up against Sasuke. Sasuke then flew into a tree and was forced to cancel his Tatsuya transformation. Naruto then said "Well Sasuke, got anything interesting to beat me with?"

Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke had a trump card or rather a trump key. It was the Acclerator's key. The man with the power of gods.

Sasuke then proceeded to place the key into his mobilate and twisted it. It then announced;

 **A CERTAIN MAGICAL INDEX**!

With that, Sasuke transformed into Accelerator. Sasuke then smirked and said "Well Naruto, I know for a fact that Saitama can't beat this."

Naruto chuckled and said "Wow Sasuke, this is the best match I've had in 2 years. Very well... you left me with no choice."

The spectators were waiting what was going to happen and so did Sasuke. Naruto then took out Goku's card, placed it into the Decadriver and quickly closed it. It then announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE: SON GOKU**

Naruto then transformed into Son Goku and everyone were amazed by the power levels of both boys in their strongest armor.

Sasuke smiled and said "Goku Vs Accelerator. What do ya think could happen?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder then both boys flew into each other and fought hand-to-hand.

A few minutes later

Naruto now seen in his Goku Super Saiyan Blue form was against Sasuke in his Accelerator Angel Mode form. Both boy were very tired and both detransformed at the same time.

Everyone were wondering " _What's going on."_ Naruto and Sasuke then looked at each other and said at the same time with exhausted looks on their faces "We *huff* forfeit."

Then, both boys fell to the ground and everyone cheered at the outcome of the exciting match. Especially, Minato and Fugaku. Minato had one thought in his mind;

 **Naruto, you really are powerful. I am glad you ended up being strong without your real family. Hopefully, I will get to meet this Tsukasa Kadoya to thank him.**

 **Andd that's a wrap everyone. Naruto and Sasuke showing their anime character transformation abilities. How about that? Stay tune for the next episode as we get to see Raito in action.**


	14. Episode 13: Raito Hatake

Review response:

Darklight Dragon-21: Not sure, about the henshiners thing but I would like to give a doubledriver for Kakashi and Shizune though but the reference I made was a reference to Kaitou Joker.

Guest (Muay thai): Naruto isn't allowed to summon anyone from the world he can tranform into but I promise that during the 4th shinobi war that Tsukasa will summon all the characters from the world they've been in.

Guest (Kevin): Ok Naruto before he left was known as a "Chakraless brat" in a ninja family. So, that's why he was hated.

Guest (.) Hmmmm, I'll think about it

Guest (JAMES): Okok you see Naruto has learned a lot of things from Tsukasa, Levi and the others. That's why he realised that he needs to forgive them. The needless Uchiha ass kissing was well I kinda thought that Shisui would be part of Root and hated his clan. Then, Danzo decided to order Root to start the massacre but failed thanks to Minato and Shisui left Konoha and became an Akatsuki memeber. That's whenmost of Konoha realise that they would be a better village with the Uchihas. Thus, the ass kissing. Naruto is hated thanks to his inability to use chakra. Even when he's the son of an Hokage and most of Konoha don't even realise Naruto's existence. Naruto left because of the neglectment not hate. Are we clear?

Without further ado let's get into the story.

"Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto_ " - Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto- Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Opening Sequence:Heikousen by Sayuri

Taiyoukei o nukedashite...

The shot shows a young Naruto with worn out clothes walking on the middle of the road with a grim look on his face while whimpering

Heikou sen de majiwaru

As he kept walking, flashbacks of his life with Tsukasa, Levi, Natsumi, Yusuke and Kaito on the journey in different worlds and the longer he walked, he got older

Watashi to kimi no kage no you ni nobiteiru

Suddenly he's at Konoha holding his camera with nice clothes and turns around to see his family

Ahh, heikousen

(Instrumental)

Yuuki ga nai no wa jidai no sei ni shiteshimaeba ii

The shot shows Naruto running alongside Tsukasa and Levi (Good Dark Decade) and the background show his journey with them from fighting Omega Shenron alongside Goku to fighting against Saitama and win.

Dokonimo ikenai negai no ibasho o sagashiteta

Tsukasa and Levi suddenly stops and so did Naruto

Kimi no kuchibiru kara koboredasu

Suddenly, there's a giant hole behind Naruto and he falls down into it

kotoba ni naritai

As he falls down, he tries to grab his Proto Decade card , proceeds to place it into his Decadriver and a faint "KAMEN RIDE: PROTO DECADE" can be heard.

Taiyoukei o nukedashite heikousen de majiwaru

Thus, transforming into Proto Decade and is seen fighting all of the Akatsuki members (except Itachi)

Sonna kanawanai nozomi mo fugainai koe mo hikitsurete

Then, he sees his former family and they tried to reach out to him but he runs away from them

Kanjou zenbu nagashikittara egaki hajimete miseru yo

Naruto is then seen fighting alongside Sasuke who turned into GokaiWhite against Hisako (Oc) and Naruto succesfully kills him

Watashi to kimi no kage ni ima te o nobasu

Naruto is then seen standing on the hokage manor as the wind breezes around him and is about to take a picture

Ahh, heikousen

The shot then show the sky to show the title "Kamen Rider Neo-Decade" in katakana.

Episode 13: Raito Hatake

Raito is the son of Kakashi Hatake and Shizune. How did that happen? Well, Kakashi and Shizune went out for drinks one night and some got too drunk that night *cough* Kakashi *cough*. The 9 months later, Raito happened.

At first, Shizune thought she was fat but it was evident that she was definitely pregnant and she only knew that when Raito came. Tsunade "Nani! You have a child! Who's the father?"

Shizune answered in a shameful tone "Kakashi." Tsunade then said "I'M GONNA-"

Shizune then shouted while waving her hands wildly "NONONONO, HE'S ON A 2-MONTH MISSION! He left last week."

Tsunade then said "Well then when he comes back, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."

But then... Tsunade forgot. Why? She was always drunk everynight. In some cases, she usually ends up in the same bed as Jiraiya... nude... with protection.

Till now, Kakashi still does not believe that Raito is his son. There are only two ways for Kakashi to know. Either A)he sees Raito's mom or B) he sees Raito's papers.

So today, Raito brought his birth certificate and his mother to Kakashi. Raito literally carried Shizune bridal and brought his papers. Shizune asked "Raito, why are you carrying me?"

Raito then said "We're going to Dad's!" Shizune looked at her son confused and said "What? Why?"

Raito sighed while running "Because he says that there only two ways for him to believe I'm his son. One is if he sees you and the other is if he sees my papers. So, I'm doing both!"

Shizune said "What he doesn't know!" Raito then said as they were nearing Kakashi's apartment "Hang on Mom!"

Shizune asked in a worrying tone "What are you going to do?" Raito simply said in a stupid tone "Jump through the window, don't worry he always leaves it opened."

Meanwhile Kakashi was reading his smut when suddenly he heard footsteps. Like running sounds. It was getting nearer and nearer. Then, Raito jumped through the open window with while saying "Whoop!" Kakashi looked at Raito and said "Raito for the last time, I'm not your... Shizune?"

Raito then gently put Shizune and took out his papers. He then said "My mom and My Papers."

Raito then gave it to Kakashi and said "READ IT! NOW!" Kakashi quickly nodded and gave it a red. What he found was that he was really Raito's father.

Kakashi then quickly said "Wait, there's on more way that I'll be sure that you are my son."

Raito then said in an angry tone "What!" Kakashi then cleared his throat and said "Well, can you do any lightning Jutsus?"

Shizune looked at Kakashi with shock while Raito did some handseals and shot his right hand upwards. Then, a blue sphere of lightning appeared on Raito's hand and said "Raikiri!"

Meanehile with Naruto, Sasuke and him were eating ramen near Kakashi's apartment sitting on a nearby bench. Naruto then pointed at Raito and said "Look! It's Thor!"

Sasuke then said after finishing his ramen cup "Naruto, it's just Raito."

Naruto shook his head and said "No Sasuke, don't you mean Rai _thor?"_ Sasuke then came up with a remark and said "Did that pun came from a piece of paper? Cause, it was _tear_ ible."

Naruto then took out a piece of paper and tore it. He then said "Well, I guess it was."

Sasuke then threw his arms up in defeat and said "I'm done Naruto. I'm done!" He then got up to leave.

Naruto then said "Come on Sasuke, don't be such a Sa _sucker."_ Sasuke then stopped and shouted "That's it! You and Me duel without our Henshin devices here and now. Loser has to do what the winner says for a week. Deal?"

Naruto simply said "Deal". Then both boys charged at each other.

Back at Raito, Kakashi was on the ground shocked at Raito's ability. He then begged Shizune on his knees and said "Shizune, Raito. What can I do to make it up?"

Shizune was about to say something but Raito cut her off by saying "Look Dad, can you just marry mom already. I mean I don't want to be called a bastard child you know."

Kakashi nodded and said "That can be arranged. Now, Shizune what were trying to say?"

Shizune then got up and dragged Kakashi into the bedroom and ... they did that. Raito who was grossed out then checked the clock to see it read "1.40" which meant Raito had only 5 minutes to fetch Haku. He quickly left the apartment to get to Zabuza's apartment. As he knocked on the door, he was greeted by the face of Zabuza.

Zabuza then nodded and said "Haku, your boyfriend's here!" A few seconds later, Haku in her normal ninja outfit came to the front door. No matter how many times, Raito will always be enthralled by her beauty.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds up until Haku said "So Raito, are you going to stand there or are we going on a date?"

Raito then shooked his head in realisation and said "Come on, I know a good ramen store."

Haku smiled and both walked towards Ichiraku's hand in hand. While walking, Raito remembered the mission that let him meet Haku for the first

 _Flashback*_

 _Raito was now seen standing in the Hokage's office alongside Team 7. Minato cleared his throat and said "All right Team 7, your mission is to provide our client, Tazuna's protection. This is a C-rank mission. But just in case it turned out to be a B to A-rank, that's where Raito comes in. You got that?"_

 _All of Team 7 and Raito nodded in understanding. Kakashi then said "Why Raito, Sensei? Isn't he still new to being a Chuunin?"_

 _Minato shooked his head and said "Raito is a prodigy just like Itachi and you. So he fits the job."_

 _Kakashi nodded in understanding and asked "Sensei, when do we leave?"_

 _Minato then said "In a few hours. You are now dismissed" With that, Natsumi, Sakura and Sasuke nodded and left to pack. While Raito left to buy some things. Kakashi just got home just yo get some preparation._

 _A few hours later..._

 _After subduing the demon brothers and getting information, Raito then said "Kakashi, they were hired by Gato to kill Tazuna." Kakashi then nodded and said to his team "Well the Hokage was right everyone, it appears to be a C-rank to B and possible A-rank. But since Raito's here, we can still continue the mission on."_

 _Team 7 then nodded and assured Tazuna that it was fine._ _Tazuna then thanked the Konoha nins._

 _A few minutes later_

 _Kakashi was now seen dealing with Zabuza while Raito and the others were shielding Tazuna with their might._

 _As Zabuza was defeated and Kakashi was about to finish him off, a bunch of senbons flew towards Zabuza's neck and Zabuza went into a death-like state._

 _Suddenly, a hunter-nin came down and said "Thank you for distracting him. I'll take it from here."_

 _Kakashi nodded and let the Hunter-nin carry Zabuza's body away. But_ , _Raito realise that the Hunter-nin moved like a girl._

 _6 Days Later._

 _Raito was lying down in the forest seemingly sleeping. Haku saw him there and thought of snapping his neck. But she woke him up instead._

 _"Hey get up, you're going to get a cold." Haku said while waking him up._

 _That's when Raito saw the prettiest face he's ever seen_

 _*End of flashback*_

Raito then snapped out of his thoughts and realised that they were nearing Ichiraku's. When they got there, they were greeted by Ayame and they ordered their food.

As Raito and Haku finished eating, they heard a scream of help from a girl. Raito and Haku looked at each other for a moment and nodded. Raito paid for the food and both of them went to the source of the sound.

When they got there, they saw 5 Oto ninjas thanks to their Hitai-Ate eemingly huddled around a small girl.

Haku then shouted "You Oto-nins are not welcomed here!"

The Oto-nins then looked at Haku and the ninja in the middle said "Forget the girl! The one in front of us seems more delicate..."

The small girl then ran away while Raito said "I won't let you do anything to Haku!" while putting a hand in front of Haku.

The 5 Oto-nins just laughed and the leader said "Very well tought guy, think you can beat 5 of us Jounins?"

Raito knew he was outmatched so he had one way. He then thought _"Naruto, hopefully I don't use this too many times."_ Raito then took out his lost Driver and placed it on his waist. Haku looked at Raito with confusion and the leader Oto-nin said "Haha, you think you can beat us with a belt? Don't make us laugh."

Raito smirked then took out his Lightning memory and pressed it's button. It then announced;

 **LIGHTNING!**

Raito then placed it into the slot and said "Henshin". He then pushed it to the side and the Driver announced;

 **LIGHTNING!**

Raito then transformed into Kamen Rider Lightning. He then looked at his Katana that he placed around his waist turned into a sword with a memory slot on the middle (A/N: Think of it like Eternal's knife but it's a sword)

Haku looked at her boyfriend with awe while the all the Oto-nins were scared at the transformation.

Raito then clenched his right fist and said "Time to strike!" The Oto-nins then got into position to fight and both parties charged into each other.

Raito then kick one hard in the gut and that ninja got his lunch out and fainted. Another one tried to give him a flying side kick but Raito caught the foot and headbutted the Nin's chest hard. The Nin then flew into a wall and fainted upon impact.

Raito then got his sword out to block two kunais that were coming at him and shot to lightning bolts from his hand. The bolts then flew into the Nins who were responsible and both were electrocuted.

Raito then looked at the leader and said "Who sent you here?" The leader gulped and said "The Akatsuki"

Raito then said "Wait, the Akatsuki? What do they want?"

The leader then got out a Kunai and charged at Raito but Raito placed his Lightning memory into his Maximum drive slot and tapped it. It then announced;

 **LIGHTNING! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Raito's right leg was then covered in lightning and Raito did a roundhouse kick to the Nin. As the kick connected, the Nin then flew into a wall and exploded upon impact.

Raito then cancelled the transformation and was instantly hugged by Haku. Haku then said "My my, Raito never thought you could become one of those armored heroes."

Raito then placed his arms around Haku's waist and said "Well, Naruto did gave me this Driver."

They both then leaned into each other and did a quick peck on the lips. Unknown to them, Kakashi and Zabuza appeared and saw the whole thing.

Kakashi looked at his son with pride while Zabuza thought of one thing;

 **Well, I guess this Gaki really deserves Haku then. But, why are there Oto-nins here? Isn't Hisako dead?**

 **Anddd that's wrap everyone. Ok thanks to too many questions, I'll reveal the reason Naruto is hated by most of Konoha in the next episode.**


	15. Episode 14: Naruto

Review response:

Guest (Caleb) : Umm maybe some other world's villains.

A/N: By the way, this episode will contain Naruto kicking Jiraiya's butt again.

Without further ado let's get into the story.

"Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto_ " - Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto- Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Episode 14: Naruto...

After beating Sasuke in the duel, Naruto decided to just cut off the deal and went to a nearby training field. As he got there, he then decided to try out his "Neo-Decade" card.

Naruto placed his Decadriver on his waist and took out his "Neo-Decade" card. He placed it into the Decadriver and it announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

He then pushed both ends together but the Decadriver malfunctioned and it announced;

 **ERROR...**

Then, Naruto was proppeled into a nearby tree head first. He growled in pain upon impact. When he got up, he remembered the day almost everyone in Konoha hated him.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Naruto and Natsumi were just 4 years old by that time. Naruto was walking on the middle of the road because he was tired of the treatment from his family. Suddenly, he bumped into a black-suited man. Naruto quickly apologized but the man then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said "Who do you think you are, boy?" Most of the villagers were looking at the scene to see what was going on and why does he look so much like the Hokage._

 _Naruto then quickly said "I'm Naruto Namikaze and please put me down. I don't want any trouble." Most of the spectators who were watching was thinking "What? a Namikaze? But, the Hokage only has a daughter and this boy looks like he can't use chakra."_

 _The man laughed and said "So you're a Namikaze, huh? As far as I know the Hokage only has a daughter."_

 _Naruto was about to protest but most of the spectators shouted "Who does he think he is ?" or " Hmm, kids this days thinking they're the son of the Hokage." or even "Hey everyone he can't use chakra, right?"_

 _Naruto shook his head and said "I really am the son of the Hokage believe me!"_

 _The man then punched Naruto in the gut and threw him to the ground. Then, other villagers joined in to beat him up. From punches to kicks to scratches and were shouting things like "Bullshit!" or "You deserve it!" or even "You really are delusional!"_

 _A few minutes later, Naruto was on the ground in pain with cuts and bruises. The villagers already left after Naruto fainted. Suddenly, an Anbu in a dog's mask shunshined in front of Naruto and carried him to the Uchiha compound to get his wounds treated._

 _That was the day Naruto was hated by most of Konoha._

 _*End of flashback*_

Naruto shook his head and placed his Proto-Decade card into his Decadriver. It then announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

Naruto then pushed both ends and it announced;

 **PROTO-DECADE**

 **Na** ruto then transformed into Kamen Rider Proto-Decade and tried out his new cards. He placed a Rasengan card into his Decadriver and closed it. It then announced;

 **ATTACK RIDE: RASENGAN**

His right hand suddenly had a spiralling sound and Naruto then went to check on it to see a Rasengan on his hand. He then thought " _So, this is how the Rasengan feels like on my arm? Neat."_

He then saw a dummy and then charged it with his Rasengan. He then slammed the Rasengan against the dummy and shouted "Rasengan!!!!"

The dummy then went propelling into a three and was completely destroyed. Naruto looked at the power of the Rasengan and said "Cool! Now I see why Tsukasa-touchan and Levi-jichan loves doing the Rasengan!"

Meanwhile at the Hikari/Kadoya photo studio...

Tsukasa and Levi were having an intense poker game when suddenly both men sneezed and dropped their cards on the table. They both then looked at each other and shouted "ONORE NARUTO!!!!!"

Back at Naruto, he then placed the Kage Bushin card into his Decadriver and closed it. It then announced;

 **ATTACK RIDE: KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU**

Suddenly, five puffs of smoke appeared. Then, the puffs of smoke became Naruto clones but not in Proto-Decade form but instead in Hokage cloaks and a bandaged arm. (A/N: It's Canon Naruto btw)

Naruto looked at his clones and thought " _So, this is the Kage Bushin no Jutsu? Cool but why are they in Hokage cloaks?"_

Naruto then dispelled the clones and used more of his new cards.

A few minutes later...

Naruto just finished using the Futon: Rasenshuriken card on a dummy. Apparently, there is a way to add in an elemental affinity into the Rasengan and he needed to inform his father about it.

It was all peace and quiet for a while up until out of nowhere, Jiraiya came to the field and said witha smile "Hey Naruto, I was wondering if we could talk?"

Naruto cancelled his transformation and said "Is it about the _Child of the prophecy?"_

Jiraiya looked at him with shock and said "How do you know about that?"

Naruto chuckled and said "I'm the adopted son of a godlike man, how could I not know?..."

 _Flashback*_

 _Naruto at 9 year old was reading a book in his room when Tsukasa came in and said "Naruto, we need to talk. Come sit down next to me on your bed."_

 _Naruto nodded and sat down next to Tsukasa. Tsukasa then cleared his throat and said "You see Naruto, I know the reason you were neglected."_

 _Naruto looked at his adopted dad and said "Then, why?"_

 _Tsukasa then answered "You see Naruto, your godfather Jiraiya thought that your sister is a child of a prophecy since she has the Kyuubi inside of her. But the truth is, you're the child of the prophecy."_

 _Naruto widened his eye while clenching his fists and said "So, they neglected me over a prophecy but what should I do, Tsukasa-touchan?"_

 _Tsukasa ruffled Naruto's hair and said "No worries, I know for a fact that you don't hate your world. So, you won't destroy it. Trust me."_

 _Naruto nodded and smiled at Tsukasa. Tsukasa simply smiled back and both laughed._

 _*Flashback*_

Naruto then said "That's why, I don't want to be involve with you. You've caused me enough misery for a lifetike and if it wasn't for you, I would never have ended up being hated by most of the villagers just because I said that I am the son of the Hokage and because I was a "Chakraless Brat"!"

Jiraiya bowed his head and gulped. He needed to get his godson on his side no matter what. Jiraiya then said "How about this Naruto, you and I have a fight without your Decadriver. If I win, we will have that talk. If you win, I will leave you alone and you walk your own path. How about that?"

Naruto quickly answered "Very well."

Naruto then put his Decadriver in his pocket and got into his Gong Bu stance. Jiraiya then got into his stance and shouted "HAJIME!"

Both then charged into each other and fought in hand to hand combat. Jiraiya gave Naruto a jab to the face but Naruto simply evaded the jab and kicked Jiraiya hard in the gut.

Jiraiya then flew into a tree and placed his hand on his stomach while growling in pain. As he got up, Naruto had his palm outward and shouted;

BIG BANG ATTACK!

Then, a giant yellow energy ball appeared on his hand and Naruto thrusted it forward. Jiraiya fearing that the attack might kill him, quickly did some handseals and shouted "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"

Then, Jiraiya blowed a bunch of fire balls against Naruto's attack and quickly dispelled it. Naruto taking the chance to attack Jiraiya while he's busy, quickly Instant Transmissioned behind Jiraiya and roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head.

Jiraiya then fell face first while thinking " _So fast, almost like the Hiraishin!"_

Jiraiya then barely evaded a Hadouken strike given by Naruto and jumped a few feet away. He then realized that Naruto's stance was a bit different. His right fist was downwards while the other fist is closer to the chest. He seemed to be leaping in his stance.

Naruto smiled at the confused look on Jiraiya's face and said "This is the _Ansatsuken_ , literally what it really means." while flaring his Killing Intent.

Jiraiya then shrugged of the Killing Intent given by Naruto and charged towards him.

Naruto chuckled and shouted;

 **TATSUMAKI SEN** P **UKYAKU!**

Jiraiya then was hit in the face by a propelling kick given by Naruto and fell to the ground. Up until now, Jiraiya never got to hit Naruto.

As Jiraiya got up, Naruto was cupping his hands seemingly getting ready a Kamehameha. But, this time only a blue ball appeared on his hands and Naruto shouted;

 **HADOUKEN!**

Naruto then shot his arms outward and the blue ball of energy went towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya knew that the ball could kill him, quickly did some handseals and shouted " Katon: Dai Endan!"

Then, a gigantic flame was blown from Jiraiya's mouth and stopped the Hadouken from getting to him. Only to be kicked in the back by Naruto.

Jiraiya then had enough and got back up to try and punch him but Naruto uses his 3dm gear and flew a few metres away from Jiraiya. Naruto then laughed and said "Loser" while showing his tongue.

Jiraiya gritted his teeth then did a few handseals and shouted "Suiton: Mizudeppō!". Then, a huge beam of water flew towards Naruto.

Naruto just chuckled and shouted while he brought both of his hands together while ignited it with flames;

 **FLAME DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FIRE!**

Then, he created a huge explosion of fire and dispelled the beam water.

Jiraiya looked at him with shock and thought _"How is he able to do Ninjutsu? He can't use chakra!_ _This can't be happening!"_

Jiraiya then shook out of his thoughts when Naruto Instant Transmissioned in front of him and shouted;

 **KAIO-KEN!**

Jiraiya knowing that whenever Naruto said that, it would mean trouble. Jiraiya tried to shunshined away but got repeatedly punched by Naruto while shouting "Ta!" repeatedly.

Jiraiya was then went flying into another tree... Rest in peace tree. Jiraiya knew he couldn't beat Naruto in taijutsu or even Ninjutsu. So, he had to use Sage Mode. Though it was incomplete, it was still pretty strong.

He quickly meditated and got into sage mode. He then said with a smirk "Hah! You think you can beat me in Sage Mode, Naruto?"

Naruto laughed maniacally and said "Well, I was wondering if I could use my Ghoul powers today in a fight. So, you asked for it Jiraiya."

Jiraiya looked at him confused up until Naruto had 4 kagunes on his back (A/N: It's Rize's by the way.) and his left eye turned into the ghoul's sclera eye look.

Jiraiya was simply scared by Naruto's sudden transformation but he didn't want to lose. He needed to win no matter what. He then quickly charged up a Rasengan and ran towards Naruto.

As he did so, he quickly slammed it against Naruto while shouting "Rasengan!". He thought Naruto was at least pushed backwards by the Rasengan but Naruto seemed unfazed and said "Hmmmm, not bad."

Naruto then punched Jiraiya in the gut really hard and bitch slapped him in the face with his Kagune. Jiraiya then was slammed into the ground... unconsious.

Naruto smiled and cancelled his Ghoul mode. He then crouched in front of Jiraiya and said "Well that was fun! Haha!"

Jiraiya had one thought in his mind;

 **Naruto...**

 **Andd that's a wrap. Also, I was wondering if Haku should get a Rider Henshin device or a Sentai one or anything Tokusatsu related. Please tell me and stay tune for the next episode. Alson yeah no more openings but please give Heikousen a listen. It's a really nice song.**


	16. Episode 15: Haku's Henshin Device

Review response:

ncpfan: Good question. You see Naruto has always been itching a good fight and also wants to prove people who caused him misery (In this case Jiraiya) that he can take care of himself and he's a bit like Saitama. Always wanting to fight someone.

bankai777: Still thinking about it. Not too sure when.

Revamped Persona: Sakura has a shodophone but for Haku, I'm giving her a... find out in this chapter.

Without further ado let's get into the story.

"Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto_ " - Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto- Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Episode 15: Haku's Henshin Device.

The Next Morning

Naruto woke up from his bed and went to the bathroom to shower. After he was done showering and got himself clothed, he took a slice of bread and left his apartment.

When he got out of the apartment complex, he quickly ate the slice of bread. Today, he decided to tell his father on how to add an affinity into a Rasengan. He went to the Hokage tower and knocked at the office door.

Minato then said "Come in." Naruto then got in to see his father doing some paperwork and it looked like he didn't enjoy a single bit of it.

When Minato saw Naruto coming in, he stopped what he was doing and said "So Naruto, what's up?"

Naruto then said "The sky." Minato mentally facepalmed and said " So what do you need, my son?"

Naruto cleared his throat and said "I have found the way on how to add an affinity to the Rasengan."

With that, Minato rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. His chakraless son just said that he had found the way to add an affinity to the Rasengan.

Minato just said "Well then, tell me Naruto." Naruto cleared his throat yet again and said "Alright Tousan, you see it has come to my attention that you don't ask a shadow clone to help you with it."

Minato understanding what Naruto meant said "So this whole entire time, I have been trying to add an affinity to the Rasengan to no prevail and it turns out my son knows how to do it. The answer was so simple. All I had to do was making a shadow clone then have the clone to add it's affinity to the Rasengan!"

Naruti nodded while Minato just banged his head onto the table. He then said "Naruto, you surely are full of surprises. Tell me, do you happen to know the easiest way to finish paperwork?"

Naruto chuckled and said "Shadow Clones." Minato then widened his eyes and thought " _Dear Kami!!!!! The answer was so obvious!"_ Minato then took out a piece of paper and it wrote;

 _Well done Successor,_ _You have found the way to beat the treacherous villain by the name of paperwork!_ _Please hit your head on the table._ Minato then slammed his head onto the table and then made 5 shadow clones. He then said to his clones "Ok, all of you continue my paperwork while I talk to my son."

The clones nodded and continued Minato's paperwork. Naruto then said "Umm Tousan, I need a favour."

Minato looked at his son and said "Sure, what is it?"

Naruto then cleared his throat and said "Can I have a trip outside of Konoha for 2 years?"

Minato looked at his son with a confused look and said "What for?"

Naruto then replied "Well, I want to travel around the elemental nations but I will avoid Ame and Oto and Tsukasa-touchan taught me that by travelling around, we get to learn more about ourselves. So, can I have some travelling rights"

Minato then thought about it for a moment and said "Hmmm ok, but you will going on the trip in a few days. How about that?"

Naruto then nodded in agreement and said "Also Tousan I think that whenever you try adding your wind affinity, you need to make it into a weapon. I've come to realize that A wind powered Rasengan or any kind of elemental powered Rasengan can make you feel pain."

Minato nodded and asked "How do you know all of this, Naruto?" Naruto then said "Remember when I got those new card?"

Minato nodded and then Naruto continued while rubbing his neck and smiling sheepishly "Well, I can kind of use Chakra now with those cards."

Minato was shocked at first but he already knew Naruto's power so he didn't question it. Naruto then said while walking towards the door "Ok see you later Tousan, I have a date with Hinata, Ja ne!"

Naruto then left the room while waving. Minato waved back and looked at the number of paperwork done.

Naruto then walked towards Ichiraku's to see Hinata already waiting there. He gave a quick kiss on her cheek and said "Hey Hinata-hime, come on let's eat."

Hinata blushed at the way she was treated and then ordered a Beef ramen while Naruto ordered a Miso ramen.

They both then waited for their food to be served in silence. Up until Naruto snapped a picture of Hinata. Hinata looked confused and Naruto said "That's the face that I would like remember during my 2 year trip."

Hinata then asked in a stuttering tone "Naruto-kun... what ... do ... you ... mean... by... trip?

Naruto then said "Well, I'm planning to explore the Elemental Nations for two years and also I wanted to give you this."

Naruto then took out a picture of Him and Hinata lying on the grass while looking into the sky. It seemed as if Naruto already prepared a camera to take a picture on that date. No wonder Hinata heard a shuttering sound that day.

Hinata looked at the picture in awe and Naruto gave her the picture. Hinata then said "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto just gave her his foxy grin and said "My pleasure, Hime."

Ayame then came in and served them the ramen they ordered. Naruto and Hinata then quickly digged in.

As they finished eating, Naruto said "Well Hime, I gotta go. I need to see Raito for a while then I got to see how Sakura is doing with her training in using her Shinkenger powers."

Hinata simply nodded and said "Love.. you... Naruto-kun" Naruto just smiled the kissed her on the forehead and left.

Naruto then walked to Raito's apartment only to hear moans coming from Raito's and Haku's mouth. He then quickly banged the door hard and said "Raito, I have to talk to you."

Then the moans stopped and a few seconds later, Raito opened the door in a simple T-shirt and baggy pants and said "Well Naruto, what do you want?"

Naruto then said "I would like to give your girlfriend an Henshin device." With that, Haku came to the front foor in an oversized shirt that covered her thighs. She then said "What kind of Henshin device? Kamen Rider or Super Sentai?"

Naruto cleared his throat and said "Sentai, they are way more fitting for a girl." Haku nodded and Raito said "Why don't we talk about this inside?"

Naruto then nodded and went in. He then got out a Hurricane Gyro from his pocket and gave it to Haku.

Haku was about to ask something but Naruto then said "That's a Hurricane Gyro, it can transform you into a Hurricaneger. Your Hurricane medal is purple which means your element is Shadow. Your pattern is bunny styled which means that your special ability is enhanced hearing."

Haku then put it on her wrist and asked "How do I transform, Naruto?" Even that got Raito interested as he was bringing a cup of tea for Naruto.

Naruto gladly accepted the tea and gave it a little sip. He then said " To transform, you have to shout"Ninpuu, Shinobi Change!"and then spin your Shinobi medal."

Haku nodded andd went to Raito's bedroom to change into better clothes. As she got back, she then shot her right hand upward and brought it back down, her hand was seemingly doing s hand seal. She then shouted "Ninpuu, Shinobi Change!"

Haku then changed into Hurricane Purple and Raito started to love her even more. Haku was feeling great at the amount of power it had. Naruto then said while placing his finished cup of tea on the coffee table "Well what do you know, bunny does fit your style after all. I mean the do know _how to multiply."_

Haku then blushed under her suit and so did Raito. Raito then took out his Lost Driver and his Lightning memory with an annoyed look on his face. He then placed his Lost Driver on his waist while pressing the button on the memory. It then announced;

 **LIGHTNING!**

He placed it into the transformation slot and said "Henshin!" He then pushed it to the said and tranformed into Kamen Rider Lightning. Raito then said "Time to strike!"

With that, Naruto left the apartment in a state of panic. He then walked towards Training ground 20 to see Sakura in her Shinken White armor (A/N: Imagine Shinken Pink but white in colour and it's Kanji is Crystal) against Sasuke in his Inuyasha armor.

Both teens were holding their Katana at each other's directions and both then clashed swords.

A few minutes later

Naruto looked at the fight with a surprise look on his face. Sakura somehow managed to beat Sasuke in his Inuyasha form. But when Sasuke was in his GokaiWhite form, Sasuke literally destroyed her.

And now she is exhausted lying on the ground. Naruto only had one thought in his mind " _Hmmm, interesting."_

Naruto then waved at Sasuke then looked at Sakura and said "Well Sasuke your crush over here just proved herself that she could fight you. How about that?"

For the first time in his life, Sasuke blushed and said "Well, she is strong. So yeah, that was awesome!"

Naruto shook his head and said "Well Sasuke, you should probably bring her to her mother to tend her wounds.

Sasuke then nodded in reply and carried Sakura bridal style. He then ran towards Sakura's house while trying to hide his blush.

Naruto then chuckled at the act and thought;

 **Well Tsukasa-touchan was right. If you trust other people, they will do anyting nice for you. But nah, I don't want any power. I just need my cards and Decadriver after all.**

 **Andd that's a wrap everyone. Now Haku will be a sentai alongside Sasuke and Sakura. Now stay tune for the next episode.**


	17. Episode 16: The 2 Year Trip

Review response:

tiny: 1) Read the attention chapter and you'll see 2) No, I've already stated that Naruto has already went on a journey and 3) Maybe, I don't reallt know

Guest: Because sometimes it's enjoyable

Nicholas: No he won't keep it. He still want to talk to Naruto

Without further ado let's get into the story.

"Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto_ " - Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto- Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Episode 16: The 2 year trip

5 days later

Naruto is now seen packing his stuff and he already paid 2 years worth of rent to the landlord. The landlord just took it and thanked Naruto.

After packing his stuff, he got out with his motorcycle keys and got himself to the front gate of Konoha.

As he showed Kotetsu and Izumo his travelling rights that he got from his father, a familiar voice shouted "Hey Aniki! Don't think you can leave the village without saying goodbye to your friends and family!"

Naruto turned towards Natsumi and the others and smiled. He then said "Alright"

He then gave his Sister a hug and said "Take care of yourself. If I find you pregnant with Neji's child, I'll castrate him _personally."_

Natsumi blushed while Neji gulped. Naruto then looked at Neji and smiled. He then said "You better take care of her _or else..."_

Neji quickly nodded before Naruto finished his sentence. Lee then came up to him and said "Naruto-kun, when you come back, I would like to have a spar with you again. You are burning with youth"

Naruto chuckled while nodded and said "Alright Lee, hopefully you're ready next _time, hehe"_

Lee unconciously shielded his crotch and the others laughed at the action.

Naruto then gave Shino a nod and Shino nodded back. He then gave Kiba a fist bump. When he got to Shikamaru, Shikamaru said "When you get back, I would like to have another Shogi match with you, Last time was a fluke and you know it."

Naruto shooked his head while chuckling "Alright, I'll admit that I beat you but I didn't cheat though."

Shikamaru placed both of his arms on his chest and said "How troublesome."

Naruto chuckled and then gave Choji a bag of limited edition smoking barbeque potato chips. Choji just took it without a second thought and ate them. Only for it too be extra spicy and flames were ablazed from his mouth. He then proceeded to roll on the floor while Kotetsu got out a fire extinguisher and put it out.

Everyone laughed at the action and Naruto then gave Tenten a blueprint on how to make the **Blay Rouzer** the sword of Kamen Rider Blade.

Tenten quickly took it and began inspecting it. Naruto then gave a nod towards Sai which Sai just nodded back in return. It seemed as if Sai started to be more social after that... match... where he... flew into... the women's shower room. Bad memories.

Sai shuddered at the thought and Naruto laughed. He then just gave Yakumo an handshake and he also gave Ino a book titled "Plants 101" by Kouta Kazuraba. Yes, Kouta wrote another book and this time it was 430 pages. So it was bit longer but not in Naruto's standards.

Naruto then gave Sakura a white disk with a pattern that showed an eel slithering. Sakura was about to ask why but Sasuke said "That's a Mojikara disk. It'll help you out when you fight as ShinkenWhite."

With that, Sakura nodded and thanked Naruto. Naruto then nodded back and looked at Sasuke. Then, both boys gave each other a bro hug and Naruto said "Sasuke, I think your Uncle Marvelous will return in a few days. If so, train with him to help you with your GokaiWhite powers."

Sasuke nodded and said "Alright! Marvelous-jisan, I'll see him soon."

Meanwhile in the Gokaigalleon

Marvelous and Joe were playing an intense game of rolling the dice. Joe then slammed the barrel down and Marvelous said "I choose Odd." Joe then said "Then, I'll choose Even."

As Joe took out the barrel, Marvelous sneezed and the dice rolled a Six. Joe laughed joyfully while Marvelous shouted "ONORE SASUKE!" meaning that he knew about Sasuke's existence.

Back at Naruto, he chuckled and then looked at Raito and Haku who were holding hands. He then said to Raito "Raito, I would like to give you some more of these memories, here you go!"

Naruto then gave Raito a "Nazca" memory and said "This memory used to be own by a great man. He was a son of another great man. Too bad he had to die young and so did his fiance. How melancholic. So, I trust this memory for only you to use it."

Raito then took it and said "Very well, Naruto!" Naruto nodded and gave Raito a bro hug. He then said to Haku "Watch out with your Henshin device , it may be powerful but one wrong move can cause you to take the path of evil."

Haku nodded reluctantly and so did Naruto. He then gave Kakashi a book titled "Ninjas in love". Kakashi then took the book and gave it a read. A few seconds later, an evident blush could be seen on his face and a perverted giggle could be heard. Shizune who was next to him gave him a bonk on the head while he held the back of his head and Naruto gave her a simple flower. Shizune gladly took it.

He then looked at Orochimaru and said "Well Hebi-nisan ,see you in two years!"

Orochimaru nodded and smiled back.

Then, Naruto looked at Anko and Zabuza and said "I bet Anko-neesan will get pregnant in a month."

With that, Both jounins blushed then Zabuza said "Bet's on!" Anko looked at Zabuza with shock and whispered something which caused Zabuza to widen his eyes.

Naruto then looked at Guy and said "Train Lee as hard as you can, surely he'll be a challenge for me by the time I get home."

Guy nodded , clenched his fist and said "Ok Naruto-kun! You're totally filled with youth in all places."

Naruto laughed and said "Yeah!"

He then looked at Hinata who was holding a scarf and said "Naruto-kun,... here's...a...scarf...I made by myself. Hopefully... you like it."

Naruto chuckled, took the scarf, wrapped a hand around her waist and both had a passionate kiss.

As they let go, Naruto then saw Tsunade. Tsunade expected her godson to hate her but Naruto just said "Well, I guess we can start over, _Baa-chan."_

With that, Tsunade cried silently in her heart and nodded. Then, Naruto gave Iruka a book on "How to discipline Brats" by Levi Ackermann/Kadoya.

Iruka chuckled at the title of the book and ruffled his head. Naruto then looked at his parents and said "Well then, Tousan and Kaasan. I'll be on my way now if you don't mind."

Minato nodded his head and gave him a simple wave while Kushina gave her son another bearhug which almost broke Naruto's back. As they let go, Naruto then rode on his motorcycle and set off while giving a simple wave... only to be stopped by a sound. A sudden grey glass appeared in front of him.

Then, the glass moved back and vanished to show a middle aged man in glasses and in a brown trenchcoat named Narutaki (A/N: Guess you were not expecting that, I hope.)

Naruto got out of his motorcycle and said "Narutaki! you and Tsukasa-touchan had a deal!"

Everyone who were there were confused by the sudden appearance of Narutaki and got themselves ready to fight.

Narutaki did a "Calm down" gesture and said "No, I'm not here to battle. I'm just warning you that some rider kaijus are coming back to life here in this _world_."

Naruto looked at Narutaki with a confused look and said "How?"

Narutaki took a deep breath and said "Well you see, Dai-Shocker has decided to come back to life here and they actually brought some of the enemies that you fought during your journey with _Dikeido._ Such as Frieza, Zeref and many more. So I was wondering, how many Henshin devices did you give since those Kaijins are attacking here?"

Naruto then told his comrades to stand down and said coolly "Four."

Narutaki nodded and said "Those 4 should be enough. How many riders and sentais?"

Naruto replied "3 sentais and 1 rider"

Narutaki then said "Very well, may I see them?"

Naruto nodded and said "Sasuke, Raito, Sakura and Haku come over here."

Narutaki then looked at the approaching ninjas and was shocked to see Sasuke. He then said "Are you perhaps, Marvelous's nephew?"

Sasuke nodded and showed his mobilate to Narutaki. Narutaki just nodded and looked at Sakura who showed him her Shodophone.

Narutaki then said "You look strong but I feel like you need to sharpen your swordskills and I think I know the right teacher."

Then, the same glass wall appeared to show Kazuma Kenzaki, Kamen Rider Blade. Kenzaki then said "So, who's my apprentice for 2 years?"

Narutaki then showed Kenzaki to Sakura and Kenzaki said "Very well, I may not be a Shinkenger but I am on par with the current ShinkenRed in swordfighting."

Sakura just nodded and was excited by how handsome he was (A/N: I just think he is pretty good looking that's all) but just not as handsome as her Sasuke-kun and Kenzaki just ruffled her hair.

Narutaki then looked at Haku who showed him her Hurricane Gyro which caused Narutaki to nod and said "You look agile and strong. You deserve that Morpher but I'm pretty sure Naruto has already told you how powerful that device is."

Haku just nodded and left it at that. Then, Narutaki looked at Raito who showed him his Lost Driver with his 2 memories. Which cause Narutaki to say "Hmmm, I guess the Lightning memory fits you but the Nazca memory, you should be careful with it. Since the last user died."

Raito nodded but silently shook his whole body. Narutako then said to Naruto "Alright, everything is good to go. Naruto, the trip ahead will be challenging, so are you up for it?"

Naruto then coolly said "I've been trained by humanity's strongest soldier. What else do I need?"

Narutaki then smiled and said "Very well, now I must go and disturb your adopted dad's journey. By the way, he's in One Punch Man's world again."

Naruto then said "Just do whatever you want as long as you don't kill him or the others, It's fine or else I'll force Accelerator to do something really bad to you."

Narutaki laughed in a panic tone and said "Well Naruto, go on your journey. After all, you're the child of the _prophecy."_

Naruto shooked his head and Narutaki left in the same grey glass. Naruto then said "Well, I better get going and Raito, don't get Haku pregnant."

With that, Raito and Haku blushed and Naruto got back on his motocycle. He then rode it into the Sunset while giving a backwards wave.

Everyone waved back and Minato had one thought in his head;

 **Naruto, when you get back home, I would like to have another spar with you. Now, I'll just have to wait for him to return in 2 years. Hopefully, I can complete the Rasengan by that time.**

 **Annddd that's a wrap everyone. I know you're probably shocked by Narutaki's appearance and the deal he and Tsukasa made. The deal is actually about not disturbing Naruto which Narutaki obliged. Now, stay tune for the next episode.**


	18. Episode 17: The Return

Review response:

Ultimate Kuuga: Yes, Blaaade has appeared but only to train Sakura for 2 years until Naruto gets back. Which is in this very chapter.

Darklight-Dragon21: First quetion for whether other villages gets Riders/Sentai. Yes, but only certain Jinchurikis such as Gaara , Killer Bee and maybe Fuu. (Spoiler alert: Gaara will be a Kamen Rider a bit like Hibiki.)

SPark681: Thank you!

Without further ado let's get into the story.

"Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto_ " - Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto - Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Episode 17: The Return

Two Years Later

At the front gate of Konoha, Natsumi , The rookie 11 and Team Gai were seen fighting masked men in black that kept shouting "Yi!" while saluting.

It was tough since they kept coming and coming. Natsumi did a fire styled Rasengan against one of the men and shouted to her boyfriend "Neji, can you see any of their chakra flowing if so then you and Hinata should block their Chakra points."

Neji then closed his eyes for while then activated his Byakugan. As he activated it, he saw that those men did not have chakra points at all. He widened his eyes and said "They can't use Chakra, Natsumi-chan!" That was also confirmed by Hinata's nod who also activated her Byakugan.

Natsumi looked at Neji with a "What the heck?" look and said "Damn, but why do they keep coming though?"

Neji shrugged and said to Sasuke "Sasuke, do you know who they are?"

With that, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and nodded. Both took out their Henshin devices. Sakura pushed the Shodophone in front of her chest and started brushing a Crystal Kanji while Sasuke flipped his Mobilate open and took out his GokaiWhite key.

Both then did their transformation sequences and shouted "GOKAICHANGE!/ IPPITSU SOUJO!" Sasuke's Mobilate then announced;

 **NEO-GOKAIGER!**

With that, Sasuke transformed into GokaiWhite while Sakura transformed into ShinkenWhite.

Both white sentais then looked at each other and nodded. Then, they both decided to do their roll call.

Sasuke then flicked his GokaiWhite collar and announced "GokaiWhite, Sasuke!"

Sakura then placed a disk into the handle of her Shinkenmaru and unsheath it. She then placed her Katana into her other hand and placed it at the back of her waist. She then announced "ShinkenWhite, Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke then turned his head towards his comrades and said "Go find Raito, Haku, Marvelous-jisan and Kenzaki-sensei! I think this is the work of DaiShocker."

Natsumi nodded then she and the others left with a Shunshin. Sasuke then took out his Gokai Saber and charged alongside Sakura against the incoming enemies.

Sasuke then said while they were running "Sakura-chan, take the ones on the right while I take the ones on the left." Sakura nodded and attacked the Shocker soldiers on the left.

Sasuke then slashed a few Shocker soldiers and shot one of them with his Gokai Gun.

After a few seconda of fighting, both Sakura and Sasuke got tired of fighting and took a few steps backwards as they kept coming. The area was them filled with Shocker soldiers and Sasuke gritted his teeth. All hope seems lost up until a rope suddenly appeared before them and a few shots were seen against a number of Shocker soldiers.

Sasuke looked up only to smile under his mask to see his uncle Marvelous and the other Gokaigers to slide down from the rope.

As Marvelous and the other Gokaigers got down, he then said to his nephew "Sasuke, you did great but you need a lot more than just your girlfriend to help you."

With that, Sasuke and Sakura blushed under their armor. The secret was out. Sasuke then said "Marvelous-jisan, Ahim-babasan, Joe, Doc, Luka and Gai, we've got a lot more things to handle. We can't fool around."

Ahim then said "Fine Sasuke-kun, Come on Marvelous-dear. Let's make this showy."

Marvelous shook his head in dismay and said "Jeez, never thought that by marrying you, you'll get my catchphrase."

Ahim then chuckled and said "Well I took the risk, didn't I?"

Marvelous just sighed and said "Guys, let's make this showy."

With that, all Gokaigers took out their Mobilate/Gokai Cellular and shouted "GokaiChange!"

Then, all 6 Gokaigers did their transformation sequence and their Devices announced;

 **GOKAIGER!**

Then all of the 6 transformed into their Gokaiger suits and did their roll call;

"GokaiRed." Marvelous said

"GokaiBlue." Joe said

"GokaiYellow." Luka said

"GokaiGreen." Doc said

"GokaiPink." Ahim said

"Gooookai Silver!" Gai said

Then, all of them stood in cool poses. Marvelous then said "Kaizoku Sentai-"

and the others continued "Gokaiger!"

The Shocker soldiers were shocked but then decided to just attack anyways. Only for most of them to be destroyed by the Gokaigers, Sasuke and Sakura.

A few minutes later, Raito and Haku shunshined into the battleground while Kenzaki rode his Blue Spader into the battlefield.

Kenzaki then got out of his bike and took out his Blay Buckle. He placed it on his waist and a bunch of cards appeared and wrapped around his waist.

Then, Kenzaki then said "Henshin!" and did his transformation sequence. The Buckle then annnounced;

 **TURN UP!**

Suddenly, a blue holographic card appeared in front of him and Kenzaki ran towards it. Kenzaki then transformed into Kamen Rider Blade and then charged into battle alongside the Gokaigers, Sasuke and Sakura

Raito then placed his Lost Driver onto his waist and pressed the button on his lightning memory. It then announced;

 **LIGHTNING!**

Raito then placed the memory into the slot while Haku did her Hurricaneger transformation sequence. Then both shouted "Henshin!/Ninpu, Shinobi Change, Hah!"

Raito then pushed the slot to the side while Haku spinned her shinobi medal. Raito's Lost Driver then announced;

 **LIGHTNING!**

Then, Raito tranform into Kamen Rider Lightning while Haku tranformed into HurricanePurple.

Raito then got out his Lightning edge sword while Haku unsheathed Hayatemaru. Raito then said "Time to Strike!" While Haku said "Walking in the darkness, Fighting for justice, Presenting HurricanePurple!"

Then both nodded at each other charged into the battlefield. As they finished killing all of the Shocker soldiers, a clap could be heard. Sasuke looked behind to see a monkey like creature who was white in colour.

Kenzaki widened his eyes and said "Everyone be careful, that's Frieza. He's really powerful so we need to fight him with caution."

Everyone looked at him with shock except for Marvelous who said "I kind of guest this would happen anyway."

Frieza then said "Haha, you poor humans shall die at my hands."

Kenzaki then said "Not if I can help it."

Kenzaki then quickly transformed into Jack Form and flew towards Frieza.

Frieza smirk at the action and flew towards Kenzaki. Both then had a fairly even match. Kenzaki went to slash Frieza in the chest but he evaded the slash and whipped Kenzaki in the face. As Kenzaki fell down, Frieza was repeatedly shot by the Gokaigers, Sasuke and Haku who turned her Hayatemaru into a gun.

As the shots kept coming, Sakura got ready with her Shinkenmaru by changing it into a Naginata while Raito placed his Lightning memory into his Lightning edge and tapped it. It then announced;

 **LIGHTNING! MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Then, both charged towards Frieza and tried to slash him. Frieza managed to avoid Sakura's slash and shot a Ki blast against her. But, he did get slashed by Raito's slash.

Raito then looked at Frieza who seemingly exploded. Raito then smiled at his attack. Only to know that Frieza seemed unfazed and said "Not bad, my turn!"

He then threw a destructo disc towards Raito and he flew a few metres backwards against a tree. Haku looked at her boyfriend worriedly and quickly teleported there to check on him. Frieza then looked away towards the others to hear a;

 **FIIINAL WAAVE!**

He then saw Marvelous, Sasuke and the other Gokaigers getting ready a Final Attack. Marvelous then shouted "Gokai Scramble!"

Then, all of them attacked at the same time. Frieza widened his eyes by the sudden attack and got ready for it.

They then attacked him with their final attack and it combined together to create a giant ball of light but Frieza simply pushed it aside for it to be hit into a tree.

Marvelous widened his eyes at the display of power by Frieza and said "Guys, it appears that the only one to be able to hit Frieza is only Kenzaki and Raito but look at Raito."

They saw Raito on the floor seemingly unconcious next to Haku who was kneeling on one foot.

Haku then got up and took out her Hayatemaru. She then tried to slash Frieza but only for Frieza to grab the sword and laughed. Frieza then shot a Ki blast and Haku then flew into another tree... Rip Tree.

Raito who saw Haku flying into three then got up and took out his Nazca memory. He pressed the button and it announced;

 **NAZCA!**

Raito was about to replace his Lightning memory but Kenzaki who was in King form said "Raito, no! The Nazca memory is too unstable. Don't worry, I think me in King Form should at least give us some time to distract him."

As 5 cards went into the card slot on his sword it then announced;

 **ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!**

Kenzaki then charged at Frieza just as his sword was filled with energy. Frieza widened his eyes at the moment the attack connected on his torso.

Then, an explosion was heard and Kenzaki said "Yeah, told you so." Sakura then shouted "Yeah Sensei!"

But then Frieza flew up, transformed into his Golden Form and he lights a spark of energy on his index finger.The spark then turned into a purple ball at the size of a moon.

He then shouted "This'll be the end of you. Long live DaiShocker!"

Kenzaki shooked his head in dismay and sais "Well guys, it was an honour fighting alongside you." Marvelous nodded in agreement and said "At least I got to see my brother and his family again."

As Frieza was about to throw it down but was stopped by a number of shots at his back. The death ball then dissapeared. Frieza turned around to see Naruto holding his RideBooker gun mode.

Frieza widened his eyes and said "Oh no, not you again!"

Naruto smiled and said "Hey Frieza, long time no see. Hopefully, you'll stay dead this time."

Everyone who were there thought "Naruto! You're back!"

Frieza then got down and said "Naruto, I still have unfinished business with you."

Naruto just nodded and said "Yes, definitely. But this time, I am way better."

Naruto then took out his Decadriver and placed it on his waist, he then took out his Proto-Decade card and placed it into the card slot of his belt. It then announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

He then closed it and it announced;

 **PROTO-DECADE**

Naruto then transformed into Proto Decade and said "Frieza, I'm warning you again. Fight me and you die!"

Frieza laughed and said "I'd rather fight Beerus than surrendering to you!"

Naruto shook his head and took out his Saitama. He then said "You asked for it."

Naruto then placed the card into his Decadriver and it announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

He then pushed both ends and it announced;

 **SAITAMA**

Naruto then transformed into Saitama and said "I'm just a hero for fun." Frieza was confused at the sudden transformation and he then decided to shoot Naruto with a Ki blast. Which Naruto just punched it away and said "I already warned you Frieza, You left me with no choice."

Naruto then placed another card into his Decadriver and it announced;

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: S-S-S-S-SAITAMA**

Naruto then charged towards Frieza and serious-punched him. With that, Frieza literally exploded and none of his remains were left.

Sasuke looked at his best friend with shock and said "Damn..."

The others nodded as well. Then, a yellow flash appeared in front of them to reveal Minato, Kushina, Natsumi, the Rookies and Team Gai.

As they got there, Minato smiled at his son while Naruto cancelled his transformation and announced at

the others;

 **TADAIMA!**

 **Andd that's a wrap everyone. Naruto's back in Konoha and just kicked Frieza's butt. What's gonna happen next? Stay tune for the next episode.**


	19. Episode 18: What did Aniki just do?

Review response:

SPark681: Haha yeah! Kushina would definitely do that.

Without further ado let's get to the story.

"Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto" -_ Thinking

 _Naruto -_ Flashback

Naruto - Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Episode 18: What did Aniki just do?

A few minutes later

The moment Naruto got into Konoha, he was treated by the sound of cheering and clapping.

Naruto then realized that he was being treated like royalty. Something that should have been done when he was younger. But since he's not the one to keep a grudge, he just shrugged and rode his motorcycle towards his apartment. The moment Naruto met the landlord, the landlord just welcomed him back and said that Naruto is still allowed to leave in the same apartment.

As Naruto got into his apartment, he was greeted by the nice state of the room since he left. It was still clean for some reason. Maybe the landlord helped taking care of it.

He then decided to unpack his stuff and cleaned the apartment for a while. After that, He went out to the apartment to look for Hinata only for her to wait for him outside.

The moment Hinata saw him, she said "Naruto, welcome back!" Naruto didn't say anything but wrapped her waist and kissed her. He then said "Hey Hinata-hime, let's go eat. I'm kind of hungry"

Hinata then said "Well...we can...go...to Ichiraku's...if you...would like?"

Naruto just nodded and they went to Ichiraku's hand in hand. As they got there, they were greeted by Ayame.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's... Naruto!!!!" Ayame said in joy. Naruto smiled and said "Yeah Ayame-neechan, I'm back in Konoha."

Teuchi then came out and said "Hey Naruto, today any ramen you and your girlfriend order will be on the house."

Naruto nodded while Hinata blushed at the word "Girlfriend". Naruto then ordered a simple miso ramen and so did Hinata. As they were waiting for their order, Naruto then said to Hinata "Hey Hime, I got this for you."

Hinata looked confused up until Naruto took out a beautiful diamond necklace. Naruto then said "Oh by the way, you should probably put it under your jacket, I would hate to see this thing destroyed."

Hinata nodded and took the necklace politely. She then tried to put it on but Naruto simply clipped it on for her.

Hinata then looked at her necklace again and said "Thank... you... Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and said "Your welcome, Hime. Come on the Ramen's here lets eat."

Hinata nodded and both happily ate their ramen. As they were finishing it, Naruto told Hinata about his adventures. From having an arm-wrestling match with Ay to having a heart-to-heart chat with the current Kazekage Gaara.

As they finished their food and paid for it, Naruto said "Well Hime, I gotta go! I have a promise to have a spar with Lee today."

As Hinata nodded, Lee came out of nowhere and said "Naruto-kun, since you're back, let's have a spar. I will beat you with my tank of youthfulness in my body."

Naruto nodded and said "Very well, let's go to training ground 17."

With that, Lee nodded and ran towards training ground 17. Naruto just simply shooked his head and instant transmission to the training ground.

As Naruto got there, Lee was nowhere to be found. So, Naruto simply waited patiently for a few seconds.

Later, Lee got there and said "Let's do this, Naruto-kun! Let our fist do the talking!"

Naruto nodded and both got into their stance. Then, both of them charged into eachother.

A few seconds later...

Lee is now seen clutching his poor nuts on the floor while saying "How unyouthful..." and fainted.

Naruto just smiled and said "Nice Fight." He then got Lee on his shoulders and instant transmission to a hospital. He then told a nurse "This boy needs medical attention, he's been kicked in the pluckers!"

With that, the nurse nodded and a few paramedics brought Lee into a room. Naruto then decided to meet up with his other friends. He talked to Tenten about Rider Weapons which interest her even more, he talked to Neji about Female Needs where Neji blushed when he mentioned about his sister, he then had a match of Shogi with Shikamaru which Naruto won in 5 minutes.

He also talked to Shino about well bugs it got awkward for a while, he had a spar with Kiba which Kiba ended up flying into a tree, he also helped Ino with the flowering shop and asked her about Sai which caused Ino to blush hard.

He then talked to Choji about food... literally, He talked to Yakumo about asking Sai for help with her drawing ninjutsu and talked to Sai about Ino which caused him to blush a bit, He then talked to Raito and Haku about their relationship which caused both of them to blush and tried to kick Naruto in the butt but Naruto ran away.

Naruto then met up with Sasuke and then both boys had a duel. Naruto then won the battle by accidentally placing his fist into Sasuke's nuts which caused Marvelous who was watching, to roll on the floor laughing.

He then met up with Sakura and asked about her training. Sakura just simply said "Well, Kenzaki-sensei is a good teacher but sometimes I wonder whether he really is human."

Naruto simply left it at that and nodded. He then went to the front gate to see Kenzaki riding on his bike. Kenzaki simply said "Well Naruto, my job here is done. Hopefully, I'll see you soon."

Naruto nodded as Kenzaki rode off into a grey glass wall and dissapeared. As he turned around, he saw his sister Natsumi smiling.

Naruto smiled back and said "So how's it going, Imouto?" Natsumi then said "Well, Neji just proposed.

Naruto looked at her with shock and said "What? He didn't say anything about that!" Natsumi simply smiled sheepishly and said "Well, not many people really knows about it."

Naruto sighed and said "Be a good wife towards him. If he mistreats you, I will not hesitate to personally castrate him myself."

Natsumi quickly nodded and said "Well bro, Tousan is waiting for you at Training ground 8. He said something about wanting to spar with you and by the way, Tsunade-baachan is the new Hokage."

Naruto widened his eyes and looked at the Hokage monument to see Tsunade's face on it. He then said "Wow, she really did conquer her past traumas, didn't she?"

Natsumi nodded and said "Well bro, Tousan's waiting for you."

Naruto laughed and instant-transmission to Training Ground 8. As he got there, he was instantly hugged by his mother. Naruto couldn't breathe because his face was literally between her breasts.

He then said "Kaasan,...let...go of me. Can't... breathe..." Kushina then let go and said "Sochi, welcome back!"

Naruto simply nodded and heard his father said "Yeah, Naruto welcome back. Come on, let's have a spar. I would like to see how good you are."

Naruto turned around and said "Very well Tousan, let's do this." Minato smiled and said "Oh yeah, no Decadriver and Ninjutsu allowed."

Naruto smiled and said "Alright." He then got himself in his Ansatsuken stance while Minato got himself in his usual stance. Kushina who acted as proctor said "HAJIME!"

Naruto then did the first move by cupping his hands and a blue ball of energy appeared on it. He then pushed it outwards and shouted;

HADOUKEN!

The blue ball of energy then was pushed towards Minato but since he's reaction speed is over the top, he simply dodged it. As he dodged it he quickly Hiraishined behind Naruto and kicked him in the back of the head.

Naruto then was propelled forwards but managed to land on his feet. As he landed, he then said "Wow, going straight to the point this time, eh Tousan?"

Minato smiled and said "Yeah, I also managed to complete the Rasengan." By this point, Natsumi joined in to see the spar happen.

Naruto smirked and said"Very well, let's see if you can beat this!" He then extended both of his arms and pushed them outwards. It then shot out a yellow beam while Naruto shouted;

FINAL FLASH!

Then, the yellow beam went straight towards Minato. Minato simply threw a Kunai near Naruto and Hiraishined next to Naruto. As he got there, he was kicked in the face by Naruto and was then propelled into a tree.

Minato growled in pain as he got up to see Naruto getting a Big-Bang Attack ready. Minato then Kawarimi'd himself with a log and made a clone.

He then told the clone "You distract Naruto, while I get into Sage Mode."

The clone then nodded and Hiraishined towards Naruto. As it got there, Naruto blocked the kick coming on his chest and did an ankle lock (A/N: Kurt Angle style).

The clone then howled in pain and Naruto not realizing that it was clone shouted "Tap, tap, tap, I say!"

The clone then repeated slapped it's hand on the ground hard and dispelled in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked shock and blushed in embarassment that he did a submission move on a clone.

He then heard a dropped move to see his father in Sage Mode. Minato then said "Well Naruto, I would like to face you again in this mode."

Naruto chuckled and said "Very well, I will show you my Awakened Power (A/N: Levi's god mode)" Then, his eyes turned lightning blue and he had a blue aura around him. He then ran towards Minato and vice versa.

A few minutes later

Naruto and Minato were now panting hard while standing with bruises on their faces. Minato then said "One final attack?" Which then Naruto nodded.

Minato then got ready a Wind powered Rasengan while Naruto simply got into a horse-riding stance and pushed all his Ki in his right foot.

Minato then charged towards Naruto and shouted "Fuuton: Rasengan!" While Naruto jumped up and give a Ki-powered side-kick to the ball of Chakra. He then shouted;

KI STYLE: RAIDAA KIKKU!

Then, both attacks clashed and created a giant amount of force around them. Both then tried to overpower the other's attack while Kushina and Natsumi thought " _Sugoii, Sochi!/Aniki!"_

A few seconds later, Naruto's Rider Kick overpowered Minato's Wind Rasengan and Minato flew backwards into a tree... Rip Tree.

As Minato got up, he said "I give up, Naruto. It's evident that you're stronger now."

Naruto smiled and fainted. Natsumi only had one thought in her mind;

 **What did Aniki just do?**

 **Andd that's a wrap everyone. What's gonna happen next and what should Gaara's instrument be and his Rider name be like? Stay tune for the next episode.**


	20. Episode 19: Naruto Vs The 3 Sannin

Review response:

AnimeKing211: Maybe, not too sure

daniel 29: Hmmmm, sorry it's too far fetch for Gaara

Darklight-Dragon: Ok, yeah definitely. His instrument shall be a violin.

A/N: I will tell you this now, Natsumi will be Kamen Rider Kaixa. but instead of yellow lines, she'll have orange ones. But, she'll only use it for emergencies.

Without further ado let's get to the story.

"Naruto" - Talking

 _"Naruto"_ \- Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto - Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Episode 19: Naruto vs The 3 Sannin

The Next Day

Naruto is now seen seating in his parents dining room right across his family. He then said "What did you just say?"

Minato sighed and said "Naruto, the 3 Sannin would like to duel with you today."

Naruto shook his head and said "Seriously, does everyone wants to have a spar with me? Fine, on what conditions."

Kushina then said "Well, they allowed you to use your Decadriver. Because, it seems that you godmother wants to experience that kind of power."

Naruto chuckled and said "Well, I do have a Kamen Rider form that can rival Baa-chan's strength and I do have a Kamen Rider form with a bunch of skill that can take any kind of attacks thrown at me. So yeah, I'll accept the challenge. When though?"

Kushina then answered "In a few hours." Naruto then stroked his chin and said "Alright as long as I am allowed to kick Ero-Sennin in the butt again, I don't mind. By the way, what are my friend's rank now?"

Minato then answered "Well, Raito, Haku and Neji are Jounins now while the others are Chunin and your sister is well now a Tokubetsu Jounin"

Naruto looked at his sister and said "A Tokubetsu?"

Natsumi sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of her head in response. She then ssid "Well, I'm still working on how to be a normal one. I'm just not ready of being a full Jounin. Calm down, bro."

Naruto simply shook his head and said "Tousan, I was wondering..."

Minato looked at his son with wonder and said "Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto then answered "Has the Kyuubi been more trustworthy towards Imouto?"

Minato nodded and said "Yeah, lately he's been giving advice to Natsumi."

Naruto then breathed out in relief and took out a suit case that had the logo "Smart Brain" on the middle from under the table. He then unclipped 2 buttons and showed all 3 what it contained.

The suitcase contained a belt that had 2 orange lines and it was also black in colour. The suitcase also contained a phone that had a bluish purple round with an X on the middle of it. It had a triangular shaped gun.

As Natsumi and the others were about to say something, Naruto said "It's an Henshin Device for my Imouto, It's called the Kaixa Gear 2.0, it's also something I created myself when I was at the land of Iron."

Natsumi looked at her brother with shock and said "Aniki, I was just joking. You didn't have to-"

Naruto shook his head and said "No Natsumi, I made it for you because I have begun learning to trust you and that Fox. So, the Kaixa gear 2.0 fits you well. Also, use it for only emergencies."

Minato looked confused and said "Why's that?"

Naruto then cleared his throat and answered "Because, I know a fact that most Jinchurikis have a healing factor. Not only that, she has Uzumaki blood, right?"

Kushina nodded and Naruto then said "Then, surely her Uzumaki blood can stop her from dying."

Natsumi looked bewildered and said "What???"

Naruto then cleared his throat and said "You see, most Kaixa users die quickly after using this gear. That's why I'm entrusting you with it but remember my warning."

Natsumi quickly nodded and said "Can I transform for a bit?"

Naruto nodded and said "Alright, first put on the belt." while Kushina and Minato observed.

Natsumi then put the belt around her waist and said "What's next?"

Naruto then said "Ok then, you take out the Phone, flip it open, dial 9-1-3-Enter."

Natsumi then took out the Kaixa phone, dialled 9-1-3-ENTER. The phone then announced;

 **STANDING BY:**

As Naruto was about to tell the next step, Natsumi then slide it in and it announced;

 **COMPLETE**

With that, Natsumi transformed into a nicer looking Kamen Rider Kaixa with orange lines and the others except Naruto were amazed by the transformation.

Natsumi then said "Sugoii, but Aniki how do I cancel my transformation?"

Naruto sighed and said "Ok, simply just take out the Phone and press ENTER again."

Natsumi then did as she was told and cancelled the transformation. As she did so, she felt heavy and collapsed.

Minato and Kushina ran to check on her while Naruto came up to her and said "I did say that your Uzumaki blood will help you. If you didn't have it, then you could've died."

Natsumi nodded as she got up. She then said "Anyways, Aniki your duel starts in an hour. So, what do you want to do?"

Naruto then took a look at his camera and said "Do you want to hear me sing?"

Kushina looked at her son with a confused look and said "Wait, you can sing?"

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, I like singing. Thanks to Tsukasa-touchan though. Come on, just let me grab my guitar."

Naruto then took his Acoustic guitar from his bag and started playing some notes.

 **[ Play Unravel (acoustic version) by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure]**

 **Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?**

 **Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de Kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni**

 **Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete**

 **Hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu Sae freeze**

 **Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai**

 **Anata wo mitsukete yureta**

 **Yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa Sukitootte mienaku natte**

 **Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo Mitsumenaide**

 **Dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo**

 **Oboeteite boku no koto wo azayaka na Mama**

 **Mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru Mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatte**

 **Ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai Ugokenai ugokenai yo**

 **Unravelling the world**

 **Kawatte shimatta kaerarenakatta**

 **Futatsu ga karamaru futari ga Horobiru**

 **Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai**

 **Anata wo kegasenai yo yureta**

 **Yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa Sukitootte mienaku natte**

 **Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide**

 **Dareka ga shikunda kodoku na wana ni Mirai ga hodokete shimau mae ni**

 **Omoidashite boku no koto wo azayaka na mama**

 **Wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide Wasurenaide**

 **Kawatte shimatta koto ni paralyze**

 **Kaerarenai koto darake no paradise**

 **Oboeteite boku no koto wo**

 **Oshiete oshiete boku no naka ni**

 **Dare ga ir** **u no?**

 **End of song**

Minato and the others were entralled by Naruto's singing. With that, they clapped and Natsumi then asked "Aniki, such an emotional song where did you hear it?"

Naruto then placed his guitar down and said "Well, that's a funny story. You see, every world that I've been into always have a song that tells everyone about their world. In this case, Unravel signifies the Tokyo Ghoul world where everyone lives in fear of human-eating monster."

Minato nodded and said "Well, Naruto it seemed that your journey with Tsukasa was epic it seems."

Naruto nodded and said "Well, there's about 45 minutes before I have the most epic match in my life. So, what do you guys wanna do?"

Minato and Kushina looked at each other while Natsumi said "Can we see your Jutsus?"

With that, Naruto smiled and said "Sure, my _Jutsus._ My no chakra infused _Jutsus_."

Later, Naruto showed everyone from his family his attacks. From the Kamehameha to the Hadouken for about 40 minutes.

After showing his family his attacks, he then said "Well, time to have that match everyone's been waiting for."

Minato nodded and Hiraishined everyone to the Chuunin Exams arena. As they got there, they were treated by cheers.

Naruto then said to his family with a cheeky grin "Alright, everyone get to your seats and watch me fight Baa-chan, Hebi-nisan and _Jiraiya._ "

Minato nodded and said "Ok, but Naruto why don't I act as Proctor?"

Naruto simply answered "I don't mind."

Later, all three Sannins came in a Shunshin. Tsunade then said "Hey Gaki, haven't seen you in a while. I was so busy with paperwork thanks to being Hokage."

Naruto chuckled while shaking his head. He then said "Yeah right, I know for a fact Baa-san that you don't like paperwork."

With that, both parties laughed and then Orochimaru said "Hey Naruto, how was your trip?"

Naruto then said "It was amazing, I mean I met a lot of people just like Tsukasa-touchan did when he did his first journey.

Meanwhile in the Free! world, Tsukasa and Levi who acted as swimming club members were having an intense swimming race up until Tsukasa sneezed in the middle of the race then thought " _ONORE NARUTO!!!!"_ and drowned.

Back to Naruto, Jiraiya was about to say something but was cut off by Minato who said "Alright everyone, now is the time for Naruto vs The 3 Legendary Sannin. Fighters please get ready."

With that, Naruto took out his Decadriver and placed it on his waist. As he did so, he took out his Proto Decade card and shouted "Henshin!".

He then placed the card into his Decadriver and closed it. It then announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE: PROTO-DECADE**

With that, Naruto transformed into Kamen Rider Proto Decade and got his stance into his Ansatsuken.

Then, Minato shouted "HAJIME!"

The moment Minato shouted, Naruto placed in another card into his Decadriver and closed it. It then announced;

 **ATTACK RIDE : ILLUSION**

Suddenly, two more Proto Decade's appeared. Everyone spectating were amazed by the power Naruto had. Especially, his friends.

The original Naruto then said "One of you transform into Nigo and give Baa-chan a run for her money while the other one transform into V3 and take care of Hebi-nisan."

Both fake Narutos nodded and then one said "What're you gonna do boss?"

The original Naruto chuckled and said "I'll take care of that pervert by transforming into Ichigo."

The three Sannins looked at the Original with confusion and thought _"Ichigo? Nigo? V3?"_

Then, the original took out a Ichigo card. One of the fakes took out a Nigo card while the other took out a V3 card.

Then, all three placed their cards into their respective Decadrivers and closed them. All three Decadrivers then announced at the same time;

 **KAMEN RIDE: ICHIGO / NIGO / V3**

With that, all 3 Naruto's tranformed into the first three Riders recorded in History. The one in Nigo in his Nigo armor then ran over to Tsunade and the two had a strength battle.

The one in his V3 armor then did a rolling jump towards Orochimaru and gave a chopping kick to the head. Orochimaru growled in pain and both parties fought.

With that, only Naruto in his Ichigo armor and Jiraiya were in the middle of the arena. Both didn't do anything up until Naruto jumped and gave him a chop while shouting;

RAIDAA CHOP!

As the chop connected, Jiraiya quickly replaced himself with a log and shunshined behind Naruto. Only to be punched in the face hard. Jiraiya then flew into the nearest wall.

As he got up, he saw all 3 Naruto's changed armor. The one dealing with Orochimaru changed to Riderman to handle his Kusanagi with a Drill arm.

The one dealing with Tsunade changed to X while The original placed an Amazon card into his Decadriver and closed it. It then announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE: AMAZON**

With that, Naruto trasformed into the beastly Rider named Amazon. Naruto then decided to claw Jiraiya but he did some handseals and shouted "Katon : Goukyaku No Jutsu!" He then blew a huge ball of Fire towards Naruto. Naruto then quickly transformed into Sky-Rider and flew away.

Moat of the spectators were amazed by Naruto's ability to fly.

Meanwhile with Tsunade, she was definitely having a problem to face the Fake Naruto in Stronger's armor since he had a fondness over lightning.

Tsunade then decided she could try to use it against him by throwing a few senbons only for him to use Stronger's magnetic ability to attract the barrage of senbons.

Tsunade looked at fake Naruto with shock on her eyes. The fake then chuckled and said "Hehe, never saw this coming, huh?"

The fake then tranformed into Super-1 and both continued fighting.

With Orochimaru though, he's been thrown grenades at by the fake Naruto in ZX armor. For once, Orochimaru felt scared of continuing to fight Naruto. So, he had an idea.

He then decided to say "Naruto if you can beat me in a Sword fight, I'll pay your rent for the next 4 months."

The fake then thought about it and said "Ok, I'll be sure to tell boss about that." He then transformed into Black RX and his Ridebooker butcher sword changed into RX's revolcane.

Orochimaru looked shocked at the weapon but then decided to just go with it.

But for Jiraiya, he had the worst beating of his life. Because, Naruto decided to transform into Shin and he was a beast in fighting.

Jiraiya had one thought in his mind and quickly turned to Sage mode. He then decided to have an evenly matched hand-to-hand combat with Naruto ip until he heard one of the fakes shouted;

RAIDAA PUNCH!

As Jiraiya looked to check what happened, he was punched in the face by Naruto in ZO's armor.

Apparently, Tsunade was rider punched in the face by the fake she was facing who was in Black's armor and she flew into a tree. Upon impact, the tree broke into 2 and Tsunade fainted.

Everyone watching were enthralled by the action especially Raito who said "Damnnnn Naruto." Haku who was beside him hit him on the arm and said "Raito, watch your language."

Raito then did a playful "I'm in pain" and said "Fine-fine."

Back at Orochimaru the moment his sword clashed with the Revolcane, his sword got cut in two and then he got kicked in the face hard. Thus, falling to the floor fainted.

Jiraiya was out of options went Naruto changed into his J armor. Naruto giantize himself and gave Jiraiya a flick which cause Jiraiya to fly into the same spot Jiraiya flew into before.

As Jiraiya got up, Naruto was in his normal Proto Decade armor and said "I still cannot forgive you no matter what. You've brought me enough suffering and then suddenly you want me to accept you as my godfather. As if!"

Jiraiya then said "Naruto, I did what I think was right-" but was interrupted when Naruto said "No! You don't have thr right to talk. I'll show you that I can use chakra so now charge up a Rasengan!"

Jiraiya then charged up a Rasengan while Naruto placed a card into his Decadriver and closed it. It then announced;

 **ATTACK RIDE: RASENGAN**

Most people watching were shocked to hear the Decadriver announced that. Kakashi being one of them. He then thought " _Interesting..."_

Jiraiya then saw Naruto's right hand forming a Rasengan and Naruto charged towards Jiraiya with his Rasengan. Jiraiya not knowing what to do decided to just charged towards Naruto with his Rasengan. Both attacks then clashed.

As they did so, Marvelous who was in the crowd thought " _Oh no, Jiraiya has done a mistake. Never challenge Naruto in an attack clash battle."_

Then, Naruto's Rasengan overpowered Jiraiya's and Jiraiya was then seen flying into a tree... Rip tree.

As Jiraya fell to the ground, he had one thought before fainting;

 **I'M SORRY...**

 **Anddd that's a wrap. That was the longest chapter I've ever written. Now that Naruto kicked Jiraiya in the butt the third time, should they reconcile? Please tell me. Stay tune for the next episode. Till then, Ja ne**


	21. Episode 20: Rescue The Kazekage?

Review response:

SPark681: Thank you!

Bankai777: Yes

Cole shiryu , Draph91, Nicholas , Guest and Heavy : Very well it's decided, Jiraiya will not be forgiven.

Without further ado let's get to the story.

"Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto"_ \- Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto - Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Episode 20: Rescue the Kazekage?

4 days later

Naruto is now seen reading a book titled "The Destroyer Of Worlds or Is it?" by Tsukasa Kadoya in his apartment. It was a really good read since it's just Tsukasa retelling his first journey. It had 780 pages which was Naruto's standards and it was interesting how Tsukasa was supposed to destroy all the 9 riders but instead befriended them.

After finishing the book, he felt something weird inside of him. It was as if his grief brother Gaara was in trouble. He then decided to go to the Hokage tower to tell his dad about it.

As he got there, he overheard his Dad talking to Team Kakashi and Team Gai.

"Your mission is to rescue The current Kazekage, Gaara." Minato said.

"Very well Sensei, when do we leave?" Kakashi asked.

"In a few minutes." Minato replied

With that, Naruto decided to walk in and said "I would like to help out for the mission."

Minato looked at his son with a shocked look and said "Naruto, I can't allow that. You're registered as a Civilian-"

Naruto shook his head and said "I can't sit here thinking something might happen to my grief brother. Please Tousan, let me be a part of this mission."

Minato looked down, signalling he was thinking and said "I'm sorry Naruto, I can't."

Naruto then looked down and signalled that he had accepted defeat. Minato sighed and said "Alright, everyone dismiss except Naruto."

With that, everyone in the room except Naruto left. Minato then said "So, Gaara is your grief brother?"

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, I know what he's been through but at least he had family love when he was suffering, unlike me."

Minato flinched and was about to say something but Naruto said "I have already forgiven you. It's ok."

Minato then just nodded and said "Ok Naruto, so what are you going to do now?"

Naruto smiled and said "This!" With that, he instant-transmissioned where Gaara was at.

Minato then said "Damn it, I knew I should have placed a Hiraishin tag on him. Oh well, hopefully he can rescue Gaara after all."

-At an undisclosed location-

Deidara and Sasori was about to extract Shukaku from Gaara. It was going fine and all up until Naruto came and roundhouse kicked Sasori in the face.

Sasori was then seen flying into the cave's wall. Deidara looked at Naeuto and said "You're not a ninja. Who are you?"

Naruto smirked as he landed next to Gaara and said "Just a passing-through Cameraman, remember that!"

Deidara laughed and said "What can a Cameraman do to not 1 but 2 S-Class Missing-nin?"

Sasori then got up and showed his real look. Sasori then said "Hmmm, Deidara I don't think we should engage him. I feel a strange yet very powerful energy inside of him."

Deidara looked at Sasori with a shock look but then said "Sasori, don't you worry. Both of us can handle-" He was then interrupted by Naruto who slapped Gaara in the face to wake him up.

Gaara then woke up and said "Ugghh, Naruto?" Naruto smiled and said "Hey Gaara, what did I say if you were in serious trouble?"

Gaara then gave himself a thought and then facepalmed while saying "Oh yeah, I was supposed to transform into Sunagaku. Sorry about that."

Naruto shooked his head and got Gaara up. Then, Naruto glared at Deidara while Gaara glared at Sasori.

Gaara then pulled down his sleeve to show Sasori his Henshin Kigen Onka. He pulled down a lever under it and it then showed 4 strings. Gaara then played a little note and placed his wrist on his forehead as a bronze-like demon creature's face appeared on his forehead.

As it happened, a sand-storm appeared out of nowhere and Gaara suddenly transformed into Kamen Rider Sunagaku (A/N: Just imagine Kamen Rider Zanki but his metal parts looks sandy with his Sand Gourd on his back and his weapon is a Violin.)

Sasori widened his eyes in shock and said "What?" Deidara then said "Did you do this!" while pointing towards Naruto.

Naruto laughed and said "Gaara, hopefully you had an enjoyable training session with Zanki."

Gaara shooked his head as he got out his Violin blade and his Bow blade while saying "Though, he doesn't use a Violin but it's still 4 strings, right?"

Naruto chuckled as he took out his Decadriver and placed it on his waist. He then said "Henshin!" while placing his Proto-Decade card into the Decadriver and closed it. It then announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE: PROTO-DECADE**

With that, Naruto transformed into Proto-Decade and took out his Butcher Sword.

With that, both Deidara and Sasori felt large Killing Intents coming from both boys. Deidara was afraid but managed to say "Sasori, both of us can handle them."

Sasori though unsure himself, just said "Alright!" and then summoned a bunch of puppets.

Naruto and Gaara laughed and said in unison "We'll show you the power of the Kamen Rider!!!!"

Naruto then attacked Deidara while he was making Clay Spiders. Gaara though, attacked Sasori's puppets while playing notes on his Violin-blade.

A few minutes, Deidara could barely keep up with Naruto's speed attacks because he transformed into Kamen Rider Kabuto.

As Naruto was about to finish off a very injured Deidara with a Kabuto Rider Kick, his Decadriver then announced;

 **CLOCK OVER...**

With that, he was too slow to finish off Deidara. As Naruto missed, Deidara quickly made a bunch of little explosive spiders and they quickly got ready to charge towards Naruto.

Naruto then quickly jumped a few metres back and got back into his Proto-Decade armor. He then chuckled and placed another card into his Decadriver and closed it. It then announced;

 **SUMMON RIDE: SHINICHI IZUMI**

With that, a fairly good looking man appeared in what it seems to be in university clothed named Shinichi Izumi.

As Shinichi appeared, he checked his surroundings. When he saw Naruto, he then said "Naruto, why have you summoned me here?"

Naruto then said "No time, I need Migi to wake up. Now!"

Shinichi shooked his head and looked at his right hand. He then said "I can't, he's been hibernating for 3 years now."

Naruto then said " Oiiii, Migi wake up!"

Deidara looked at the the boys in front of him with a confused look. But the confused look changed to a shocked look. What he saw was Shinichi's right hand suddenly had a mouth and an eyeball.

The hand known as Migi then said as he woke up "Ummmm oh Shinichi, haven't seen you in a very long time... is that Naruto?"

Shinichi nodded and Naruto said "Migi take care of those explosive spiders, I summoned both of you here to handle them. If you don't mind. After that, both of you can catch up and I'm pretty sure Shinichi would love to chat about Murano"

Shinichi blushed while Migi seemingly nodded. Deidara then said "Charge my pretties!"

With that, Shinichi got himself in a ready position and Migi got out his blades then started attacking the spiders.

The spiders exploded upon impact

Yet, somehow Migi barely felt the explosions and continued attacking.

Deidara looked in shock and said "What? How?"

Naruto laughed and said "You see, Parasytes are able to see way more clearly and are able to predict attacks coming from opposition. But for Shinchi, he's part Parasyte and his right hand Migi is a full Parasyte. That's why they are able to destroy your art as you put it."

Deidara then looked at the destruction caused by Migi and Shinichi. What he saw was a total slaughter. As they both destroyed his art, Deidara then was out of options, so he quickly made a giant claybird and tried to escape.

But then, Migi managed to stretch himself longer and then attacked the claybird.

As Deidara fell down, Naruto got close to him and said "Thank you, Shinichi and Migi. I'll take it from here. Now, both of you should catch up."

With that, Shinichi nodded and both of them dissapeared in an holograph.

Naruto then looked at Deidara and said "Well Deidara, any last words?"

Deidara smirked and said "Katsu"

With that, Naruto was then proppeled backwards but not before managing to cut off Deidara's right arm.

Deidara growled in pain but managed to escape by making a Clay clone of himself and ran away.

The clone then charged at Naruto but Naruto simply finished it off with a slash and it instantly exploded.

As Naruto was about to chase Deidara, he was already gone. He then looked behind to see Gaara having trouble with fighting Sasori in his true puppet form. Which disgusted both Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto then placed another card into his Decadriver and closed it. It then announced;

 **SUMMON RIDE: RYU**

Then, Ryu appeared and he instantly said while pointing towards Sasori "Naruto, I know why you summoned me here. So, please summon Ken so that he and I can beat that abomination."

Naruto chuckled and said "I was about to." He then placed another card into his Decadriver and closed it. It then announced;

 **SUMMON RIDE: KEN MASTERS**

Ken then appeared beside Ryu and simply nodded. With that, both men got into their Ansatsuken stance and battled the 100 puppets that Sasori summoned.

Sasori looked in shock at how 2 men in fighting Gi are battling his puppets without feeling any poison being injected. As he stared into the action, he was instantly attacked by a double move made by Gaara and Naruto who was in his Hibiki armor.

Sasori then said "What?" Naruto simply laughed and said "Ryu and Ken, the masters of the Ansatsuken literally what it means."

Sasori then looked at the destruction caused by Ryu and Ken. The same as Deidara, what he saw was simply slaughter. As he was enthralled by the power shown by them, he was stabbed in the gut by Gaara while Naruto placed somekind of disk in front of Sasori.

Both then started playing the notes for "The Rising Son" by "CFO$" and the more they played, the more Sasori felt as if he was about to explode.

As they were about to finish, Ryu and Ken cupped their hands and a blue ball appeared. Both of them then shot their beam of energy outward whole shouting;

 **SHINKUU HADOUKEN!**

With that, all the puppets created by Sasori instantly died. As they did so, Naruto and Sasori already finished their final attack.

As Sasori fell down, he managed to say before he died "Forgive me... Grandma..." and exploded with no remains left.

Ryu and Ken then gave Naruto a thumbs up and dissapeared in an holograph.

Naruto sighed then both him and Gaara cancelled their transformations.

As they did so, the opening to the cave then opened and showed both team Kakashi and team Gai.

Natsumi then shouted as the cave opened "Gaara, we're here to rescue you... Aniki!!!!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck while sheepishly smiled and said "Yo!"

With that, everyone except Naruto and Gaara thought of one thing;

 **OH NO, HE'LL BE IN TROUBLE WITH SENSEI / TOUSAN / HOKAGE-SAMA!!!!!**

 **Andd that's a wrap, hopefully you enjoyed Gaara being a Kamen Rider. So now just stay tune for the next episode.**


	22. Episode 21: Naruto's Ninja Test

"Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto"_ \- Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto - Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Episode 21: Naruto's Ninja Test

2 days later

Naruto and the other Konoha ninjas were now seen standing in front of the gate of Suna. Naruto was now seen standing against of Gaara. Both boys looked at each other and chuckled. Naruto then said "Well, see you later grief brother."

Gaara simply nodded and smirked. Both boys then gave each other a hanshake and then Naruto left with the other Konoha ninjas.

A few minutes later, they reached Konoha and then Kakashi said to Kotetsu and Izumo "Team 7 , Team 8 and Naruto reporting after a successful mission."

Izumo then nodded and let them in. Later, they were at the Hokage's office to report to Minato who was acting as Hokage because Tsunade was in the hospital... unconcious... after that spar with Naruto.

As they got in, Minato then said "Ok, how did the mission go?"

Kakashi then said "Sensei you see, by the time we were about to save the Kazekage, Naruto already saved him."

Minato nodded meaning that he knew about Naruto doing such a thing. He then said "So Naruto, what were you thinking?"

Naruto simply said "Well you see, I really can't leave my grief brother."

Minato sighed and said "You do realise that you're registered as a Civilian right?"

Naruto just smiled and said "I'm better than that Ero-Sennin and I've beaten you in a spar. So, if that's not Ninja material then I wouldn't know."

Minato chuckled and said "Ok, how about this? You beat Kakashi, Gai, Zabuza, Anko, Yugao, Kurenai, Asuma, Raito and Haku without your Decadriver in a match then I'll consider registering you as a Ninja."

Natsumi looked at her father with a shock look and said "Tousan, are you sure?"

Naruto simply answered his sister's question by saying "Very well, if I beat all of them then I get to become a Jounin. How about that?"

Minato then gave himself a thought and said "Very well. By 5 o'clock, come to the Chuunin exams arena and have your match."

Naruto nodded while everyone else in the room looked at Naruto with awe. Minato then said "Alright, everyone dismiss and all of you will get A-Ranked payment including Naruto."

With that, everyone received their payment and left the office. Minato then gave himself a thought " _Hmmm, why do I feel like Naruto will win? Maybe, it's because he has beaten me in our last spar. I'll see it soon."_

Meanwhile with Naruto, he decided to meet up with Marvelous at the Uchiha compound to get to Sasuke's house. As he got there, Naruto was greeted by the scene of Marvelous and Fugaku playing Shogi. At first glance, it seemed as if Fugaku was winning but then Marvelous did a move and won.

Fugaku simply reacted by laughing at his brother and said "That was a good game, huh?"

Marvelous simply smiled back and said "Yeah it was. Oh hey Naru-Gaki."

Naruto shooked his head and said "If Tsukasa-touchan was here, he would've said "Hey, only Levi has the privilege to call Naruto that!" while Levi-jichan would have beaten you within an inch of your life."

Marvelous then widened his eyes and remembered bad memories. He then shooked his head while muttering "No more!" a bunch of times.

Fugaku sighed and said "So Naruto, why are you here?"

Naruto smiled and said "Well by 5 o'clock, I'll be having a Ninja test."

Marvelous who forgotten the memory, smiled and said "Well, what do you know? Your dream to become a ninja has a chance of being accomplished. How about that?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know. I mean yeah I don't mind being a ninja but what if I do become a Jounin in the end."

Fugaku simply said "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean, why wouldn't ya. You've beaten Jiraiya-Sama 3 separate times. You even killed Hisako who almost everyone thought that he was unkillable."

Naruto chuckled and said "Yeah I see. Hey Marvelous, would you like to play Shogi with me?"

Marvelous smirked and said "Bring it on!"

2 minutes later...

Marvelous was looking down in defeat. Because, the Shogi board shows that Naruto has beaten him.

Fugaku laughed at his brother's demise and went to the living room to get himself some green tea.

Naruto simply had a bored look and said "That wasn't fun at all."

Marvelous then looked at him and said "You think?"

Later, Mikoto came to them and said "Marvelous, lunch's ready and Naruto if you would like, join us."

Naruto simply nodded and said "Very well."

With that, Naruto had lunch with the Uchihas except Itachi who was on a mission and Sasuke who was having a date with Sakura at a Barbeque.

After lunch, Naruto looked at the clock to see it read "2.30" which meant he had 2 hours and half to prepare. With that, he thanked the Uchihas for the food and went back to his apartment to get changed.

Naruto got into a simple gray shirt, a pair of Anbu pants, his custom-made Scouting Legion coat and a pair of boots. He also equipped his 3dm gear and placed a mask (A/N: Kaneki's mask) on his face.

As he finished equipping himself, he looked at the time to see it read "4:59". With that, Naruto quickly Instant-transmissioned himself to the Chuunin Exams Arena.

As Naruto appeared, he looked around to see everyone were at the arena expecting a good match. Minato then announced "Alright everyone, this will be Naruto's Ninja test. If he beats his opponents, then he'll be awarded the Jounin rank."

With that announcement, every spectator in the crowd cheered for Naruto. Hinata and Natsumi then thought after the announcement was made _"Naruto-kun/Aniki, Ganbatte!"_

Kushina who was the proctor then appeared in the centre of the arena and said "Alright contestants, please get down to the arena so that we can get this going."

With that, Kakashi, Gai, Zabuza, Anko, Yugao, Kurenai, Asuma, Raito and Haku appeared in a Sunshin each in their own style.

As they appeared, Zabuza then said "Damn Gaki, I have to pay you for that bet now. Won't I?"

Naruto nodded and held out his hand to receive somekind of payment. Zabuza sighed and just placed 4000 ryo on Naruto's hand.

Anko shooked her head at her husband and said "It was your fault to agreeing to that bet."

Zabuza growled and said "Yeah-yeah, at least we still had young Kaimizu right, honey?"

Kakashi sighed and said "Zabuza, I know it's not my place to say this but you're acting out of character lately."

Zabuza then glared at Kakashi and said "Shut up Kakashi, at least I know who my children are."

Kakashi simply stiffened while Raito shooked his head and pat his father on the back to calm him down.

Gai then said "Enough, let us show young Naruto-kun the power of youth!"

Naruto chuckled and said "Kaasan, let's get this show on the road."

Kushina then nodded as everyone got into their ready position and shouted "HAJIME!"

With that, Naruto instant-transmissioned behind Kurena kicked her in the back of the head and she fell to the ground seemingly fainted.

Asuma looked at Naruto with a shock expression then charged at Naruto with his blades. Only for Naruto to take out to swords with gun handles to handle them.

Both then was locked into a sword fight but ultimately Naruto defeated him with ease.

Naruto did it by simply infusing his Ki into his swords and shouted as he jumped horizontally while spinning around;

KI STYLE: HEICHOU'S MAGNIFICENT SLASH!

With that, Naruto slashed towards Asuma in a spinning motion. Asuma tried to block and dodge some of the attacks but he did get some cuts here and there.

As Naruto finished his attack, Asuma fell on both knees and Naruto infused his Ki into his right foot then shouted;

KI STYLE : THIS IS SPARTA!

With that, Naruto kicked Asuma square in the chest and Asuma fell on his back seemingly passed out. A few snickers could be heard in the crowd.

As he did so, Yugao quickly got in front of Naruto and disarmed Naruto's swords. Naruto then used his 3dm gear and swing a few meters backwards to avoid her. Everyone in the crowd were simply amazed by the machinery.

Naruto then chuckled as he landed and said "Pierce through everything, Raito!"

With that, Naruto's Zanpakutou appeared on his right hand and he quickly grabbed it. He then quickly charged towards Yugao and both had a clash of swords. But once the swords clashed, Yugao's katana broke into pieces. Everyone looked at the action with shock.

As she looked at it with shock, Naruto quickly took the chance and shouted;

SHORYUKEN!

With that, Naruto gave her a flying uppercut to the chin-part of her mask. Yugao then went a few inches into the sky and fell back to the ground seemingly knocked-out cold.

As he turned around, he saw Anko got ready an attack. She then shouted "Katon: Goukyaku No Jutsu!"

She then blew a giant fireball towards Naruto, but he simply swiped his left arm while shouted;

FULL COUNTER!

The same ball of fire then went towards Anko. Anko then simply Kawarimi'd only to be punched in the nose by a recently Instant-Transmissoned Naruto and blacked out.

Raito and Haku then looked at each other and nodded. Haku then threw some ice senbons towards Naruto while Raito did some handseals, shot two fingers of his right hand outwards and shouted "Chidori Eiso!".

His fingers then shot a blue lightning beam towards the Ice senbons. Suddenly, the senbons were infused with lightning.

Naruto smirked at the at attack and shouted;

GETSUGA TENSHO!

Naruto then slashed his attacks towards both Raito and Haku dispelling some Ligtning infused Ice senbons along the way. As Raito and Haku got hit by the attacks, both of them then flew into the wall and dropped to the ground with Haku laying on top of Raito knocked out. Which everyone who knew about their relationship found it cute.

Gai then shouted "Dinamikku Entori!" and gave Naruto a Chakra-infused kick in the facemask.

Naruto didn't feel much pain but when he saw the condition of the mask, he simply got into his Ansatsuken stance and shouted;

TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU

Gai was then repeatedly kicked in the face. As Naruto finished his attack, Gai was seen on the ground but he was on one knee in pain.

Naruto looked at him and said "Next time, don't kick me in the mask." He then did an Enzuigiri to the side of the head of Gai and Gai fell to ground out cold.

Naruto turned around yet again to see Kakashi and Zabuza doing some handseals and shouted "Katon / Suiton: Karyu Endan! / Suiryuudan No Jutsu!"

Then, a fire and water dragon appeared and charged toward Naruto.

Naruto smirked and cupped his hands. He then said;

KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!

He then shot his hands towards the dragons and a blue beam appeared from his hands. The blue beam then dispelled both Dragons and hit Zabuza in the torso. Zabuza then was seen flying into a tree... Rip tree.

Kakashi then flared his Sharingan while Naruto shouted;

KAIO-KEN!

With that, both men charged into each other and had a battle of fists for a few seconds up until Naruto punched Kakashi in the place that never shines. Every man in the crowd groaned in pain by the action.

Naruto then flicked Kakashi in the head and Kakashi was then seen flying into the same spot that Zabuza was at knocked out.

With that, the spectators cheered while Kushina announced "Winner: Naruto!"

Minato then Hiraishined in front of Naruto and said with pride "On this day onward Naruto Kadoya, you are a Jounin but you are allowed to continue being a Cameraman."

Naruto simply nodded and Minato gave him a Hitai-Ate. Naruto gladly took it and wrapped it around his right bicep.

Kushina had one thought in her mind;

 **What A Crazy Turn Of Events!**

 **Andd that's a wrap and hopefully you enjoyed that. Naruto is now a Jounin and still a cameraman how about that? Now, stay tune for the next episode.**


	23. Episode 22: Saving The Cat

Review response:

Bankai777: Yeah but he won't be part of Shocker.

Gaim No Kaze: Thank you for the compliment. Demo, You should read the chapter "Episode 14: Naruto" and see that I haven't used the theme song thing ever since.

A/N: This episode will reveal Yugito's rider armor.

Without futher ado let's get into the story

Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto"_ \- Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto - Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Episode 22: Saving the Cat

1 Month later

Naruto is now seen walking around Konoha with his attire during his Ninja test. By that point, Naruto has already finished 40 S-Ranks, 60 A-Ranks and 70 B-Rank missions which was an incredible feat. In a month, no less.

As he walking around, an Anbu appeared and said "Jounin Naruto, the Hokage is asking for your presence."

Naruto nodded and Instant-transmissioned to the Hokage's office. As he reached there, he bowed down and said "You've requested me, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade nodded and said "Yes and I have an A-Rank rescue mission for you."

Naruto nodded and said "Very well, who am I rescuing?"

Tsunade then said "You are to rescue a Jinchuriki who goes by the name of Yugito Nii. She went missing 2 days ago and yesterday, some reported that she was seen fighting 2 men in black and red cloaks."

Naruto nodded and said "When do I leave?"

Tsunade then said sternly "As quickly as possible."

Naruto then nodded and Instant-transmissioned where Yugito was.

Tsunade shook her head and said "Damn Gaki."

-At a Random cave-

Hidan and Kakuzu were about to finish extracting the Nibi from Yugito. It was about finish up until Naruto punched Hidan in the face and kicked him in the nuts.

Hidan growled in pain and dropped on both of his knees clutching his poor nuts. Naruto then quickly got to Yugito and woke her up.

She then woke up and said "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto then said "Hey Yugito-neechan, I'm here to save you and what did I say when you're in trouble?"

Yugito then thought about it and then nodded. Naruto then got her on her feet. As he did so, She then took out a yellow card deck with a cat logo on it.

Kakuzu looked at her with confusion and was interested what it could do.

Hidan then got up and said "Who are you, You damn brat!"

Naruto chuckled and said "Just a passing through Cameraman who's also a Jounin. Remember that!"

He then took out his Decadriver and placed it on his waist. He then placed a card into it and closed it. It then announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE: PROTO DECADE**

With that, he transformed into Kamen Rider Proto-Decade. Yugito then snapped her fingers and placed her deck into the slot of her buckle. With that, she became Kamen Rider Neki (A/N: Just imagine Kamen Rider Taiga but the armor is Yellow in colour.)

Hidan then laughed and said "You all will be great sacrifices for Jashin."

He then got out his Scythe and tried to chop Naruto but Naruto simply took out his Butcher sword and blocked the attack. Naruto then quickly kicked Hidan in the chest.

Hidan then flew a few metres backwards into a wall. Kakuzu then said "You're that brat who Deidara warned us about. You sliced off his arm and killed Sasori with no remorse!"

Naruto laughed and said "Dear Kakuzu, you should know that you should never let your eyes off your enemies in a fight."

Kakuzu looked at him confused and suddenly a voice announced;

 **ADVENT!**

As Kakuzu turned around, he saw a yellow mechanical cat running towards him with an intention to kill. With that, Kakuzu tried his best to avoid the attacks given but sadly his robe was cut off.

Kakuzu widened his eyes and said "What?"

He looked at the mechanical beast and said "Is this some kind of Summon!?!?!"

Naruto chuckled and said "Nope, but this is!" He then placed another card into his Decadriver and closed it. It then announced;

 **SUMMON RIDE:** **SABER**

Suddenly, the female warrior known as Saber appeared. She then got out her sword while looking at her surroundings. As she saw Naruto, she then said "Naruto, why have summoned me here? I was busy."

Naruto shooked his head and said "No, you're not. I know that you and Shirou were about to do something lewd."

With that, Saber blushed and said "Shut-t-t u-u-p, You baka!"

Naruto laughed and said "Never thought that the great Saber would be a Tsundere."

Saber then said "Fine, what do you want?"

Naruto then cleared his throat and said "Take care of that guy with the Scythe while Yugito-nee and I take care of Kakuzu.

Saber nodded as she took out her sword. For some reason, Hidan was actually scared of facing the girl in front of him. He felt as if the girl had some kind of strange yet very powerful power in her.

He then said "You will be a great sacrifice for Lord Jashin!"

Saber shooked her head and said "Never heard of him."

With that, both parties charged at each other and clashed weapons.

Meanwhile with Naruto, Kakuzu had his masks that contained his other souls who changed into humanoid creatures.

Which Naruto and Yugito found it really disturbing. With that, Naruto simply placed three different cards into his Decadriver and closed it. It then announced;

 **SUMMON RIDE: LUCARIO**

 **SUMMON RIDE: KIRITO**

 **SUMMON RIDE: ASUNA**

With that, all three beings appeared. Lucario quickly looked for Naruto and then gave him a telepathic message _"Naruto, why have you summoned me?"_

Naruto simply nodded and said "I need you to handle one of those Mask creatures, Lucario. Same goes for you, Kirito and Asuna."

With that, all three nodded and fought the humanoid creatures. Kakuzu then was about to attack them but Yugito slashed him with mechanical claws.

Kakuzu growled in pain and took a few steps backwards. He then thought _"This is no good! The Nibi Jinchuriki suddenly got too strong. Damn..."_

As he was recovering from his thoughts, he suddenly heard two voices saying;

 **FINAL VENT! / FINAL ATTACK RIDE: PROTO D-D-D-D-DECADE**

Kakuzu then looked at the source of the voices to see Yugito jumping on top of the same Mechanical cat that attacked him. Yugito then was launched into the air as her claws began to glow yellow flames. She then flew towards Kakuzu while Naruto did his usual Dimensional Kick towards Kakuzu.

As he got attacked by both riders, he fell down and said with a croaky voice "You can't kill me... I'm immortal!"

Naruto then shook his finger and said "Tsk tsk, you should look at your masks right now."

Kakuzu then slowly turned towards where his masks were at only to see them completely destroyed by all three of Naruto's summons.

Then, Lucario gave Naruto a simple nod in acceptance which Naruto simply nodded back. With that, Lucario then dissapeared but not before he heard Naruto shouting "Tell me when you and Renamon tie the knot. Which, caused the poor male Lucario to blush while he dissapeared in a holograph.

Kirito then gave Naruto a thumbs up and Asuna gave Naruto an assuring nod. Which Naruto simply nodded back and said "Invite me on your wedding, both of you"

The couple then blushed and dissapeared in an holograph but not before saying "Baka!" to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled at their antics and looked at Kakuzu. Kakuzu then said in am almost dying voice "How?"

Naruto then chuckled again and said "You see, you should learn to never underestimate your opponent Kakuzu. I thought the first Hokage taught you that!"

Kakuzu sighed and saw his life flash before his eyes. He then let out another breath and died.

Naruto nodded his head to see Hidan running away from Saber. Slash mark and cuts could be seen on Hidan's arms, legs and face.

Hidan then shouted in frustation "Damn brat, Lord Jashin needs a sacrifice!"

Naruto then shrugged his shoulders and said "Well then, that just means Jashin is just a puny god!"

Hidan then twitched his eye and said "You don't know the blessing Lord Jashin gives to his loyal believers. As long as you give him sacrifices, you'll definitely stay immortal!

Naruto then sighed and said "I've met a guy in red spandex before. He's immortal just like you but to him, it's nothing more than just a curse. Really, he was cursed by a purple ape overlord who wears a gauntlet that uses stones that contains huge amount of power."

Hidan then said "Yeah, but still you can't kill me. Though, I have a question. How is that girl in that weird armor can beat me with nothing but her sword?" While pointing towards Saber who just shrugged her shoulders.

Naruto then chuckled and said "Well, that's because her name already tells everyone that she's really powerful in swordsmanship. So Hidan, you literally faced a swordwoman who's world is even more messed up than here!"

Naruto then looked at Saber and said "You can leave now. Also, invite me to the wedding!"

Saber then blushed and dissapeared in a holograph. As she dissapeared, Hidan then got up and swing his scythe to cut Naruto with it but the attack was blocked by a red magic circle.

Hidan looked at the circle with shock and looked around to see a red humanoid figure known as Kamen Rider Wizard. Naruto widened his eyes with joy and ran towards the rider. He then hugged the rider while saying "Haruto-niisan, what are you doing here?"

Haruto simply hugged back and said "Naruto, I'm here to help the Nibi Jinchuriki to use her powers more efficiently. So, let me kill this man."

Hidan then widened his eyes and dissapeared in a Shunshin. Which cause Naruto, Yugito and Haruto to frown.

Haruto then undid his transformation and so did Naruto and Yugito. Haruto then walked towards Yugito and gave her a firm handshake which she did the same in response.

Haruto then said "I'm Haruto Souma, your new Sensei." Which Yugito just nodded back and said "I'm Yugito Nii, nice to meet you."

As they finished their handshake, Naruto then said "Hey Haruto-niisan, won't Erza-neesan get mad that you're with another girl?"

Haruto simply shooked his head and said "Don't worry, I brought her with me." He then slide a teleportation ring into his middle finger and placed his hand on the belt's scanner. It then announced;

 **TELEPORTATION, PLEASE**

With that, a giant red magic circle appeared next to him to reveal a familiar red-haired busty woman in armor. This girl is Erza Souma - Scarlet.

As Erza appeared, she punched Haruto in the face and shouted "You Baka, don't you know that I worry about my husband not being in the house!"

Haruto clutched his nose in pain while saying "Sorry Erza-koi, but Tsukasa gave me a mission."

Erza then shooked her head and checked the surroundings. As she saw Naruto, She then gave Naruto a big hug and said "Hi Otouto, haven't see you in a while and who's that blondie?" while pointing towards Yugito.

Haruto then came up to her and said "That's Yugito Nii, my new student."

Erza looked at her and said "Very well Haruto-kun, I don't mind the mission but how are we going to explain to her Kage that you'll be taking her under your wing?"

Naruto then raised his hand up and said "Well, Haruto-niisan did kinda save their Jinchuriki. So, I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting Haruto teach her how to use her rider abilities."

Haruto and Erza then looked at each other and nodded. Haruto then placed his hand onto the scanner and all four of them teleported to the Raikage's office.

-Raikage's Office-

Ay the Raikage, was enjoying a nice cup of tea. It was going well up until a red magic circle appeared and revealed Naruto, Haruto, Erza and Yugito.

The moment Ay saw Naruto and the others, he then said "Naruto, Why are you wearing a Hitai-Ate? Who are these two?"

Naruto simply said "I've become a Jounin of Konoha and these two are Haruto and Erza Souma. They're here to train Yugito with her new abilities."

Ay then nodded and said "Very well, I'll allow it but then I'll have to deal more paperwork."

Naruto then chuckled and said "Why don't you just use Shadow clones?"

With that, Ay banged his head on his table and shouted "Onore Naruto!" as Naruto dissapeared in an Instant-transmission to the Hokage's office.

-Hokage's Office-

Naruto then appeared into the office to see Tsunade already waiting for him. He then said "Baa-chan, here to report a successful mission!"

Tsunade then twitched but simply said coolly "Report, please."

Naruto then nodded and told Tsunade every single detail of the mission. After that, Tsunade nodded and gave Naruto the pay that he was promised for.

As Tsunade was about to finish another pile of paperwork, Naruto then said "Baa-chan, use shadow clones to help with your paperwork!" and left the office.

With that, Tsunade had one thought on her mind;

 **Onore Naruto-Gaki!**

 **ANDD THAT'S A WRAP EVERYONE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? STAY TUNE!**


	24. Episode 23: Another Decade?

Review response:

Bankai777: Not too sure. Until I know more about him then he might appear. So far, I don't really have plans for him.

Without futher ado let's get into the story

Naruto" - Talking

" _Naruto"_ \- Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto - Jutsu

 **Naruto** \- Henshin Device

Episode 23: Another Decade?

A month later

Naruto sighed as he walking around the village after finishing yet another S-ranked mission. All he had to do was to infiltrate Otogakure's secret and it turns out that Dai-Shocker and the Akatsuki was actually running the village.

When he got there, he realised that there was a man with a spiral mask that shows only one eye. Thanks to Naruto's experience in other worlds, he could tell that it was definitely Obito Uchiha, one of his biological father's supposed dead student.

After he got the intel that he needed, one of his enemies named Gotou, a parasyte made out of many more parasytes to create one body found him and ordered him to be killed.

Naruto barely escaped them. He even had to transform into his Goku armor to fight back.

As he got back to Konoha a few days later, he quickly gave his intel to Tsunade and quickly went to another date with Hinata at Ichiraku's.

Now, here he was walking around the village. As he got near an alley, he overheard a plead for help.

With that, Naruto ran towards the source of the voice. What he saw was a girl with her underwear on her thighs and was about to raped by four men in tight jeans and black vests.

Naruto then quickly ran towards them and punched one of the men in the nose. As the man growled in pain while holding his nose. Naruto then shouted to the girl "Run!"

The girl then nodded and quickly ran away. Naruto then sighed and got into his Ansatsuken stance.

The man who growled in pain then said "You damn brat! Who do you think you are?"

Naruto then chuckled and said "Just a passing through cameraman who is also a Jounin. Remember that!"

Naruto then gave the said man a swift kick in the nuts and punched him in the face hard. The man then collapsed and blacked out.

The other 3 men then looked at each other and one of them took out a pocket knife.

Naruto sighed as the man got closer. As the man tried to stab him, Naruto quickly kicked the man's arm and punched him in the gut. As the man clutched his stomach, he was then Shoryuken'd in the face by Naruto

As the man dropped to the ground, he fainted and the other two men ran away from Naruto.

Naruto sighed and thought about reporting this incident to Tsunade. He then turned around to see all of the men that he knocked out had dissapeared.

He then scratched his head in confusion and turned around to see a boy around his age. The boy was wearing what his adopted father would wear,a pink t-shirt, a grey jacket that had linings on it, a pair of beige pants and a pair of black shoes. He also had a pink Twin-lens camera around his neck or was it magneta?

The boy also had brown hair and an asian face which could only mean one thing, his adopted parents finally had a child after his departure from the journey.

Naruto then got closer to the boy and asked "Hey, who are you? I'm Naruto by the way."

The boy then nodded and said "I'm Natsuki, your adopted brother."

Naruto then looked at the boy who identified himself as Natsuki with a shock look. He then said "So, Tsukasa-touchan and Natsumi-kaasan finally had a child."

Natsuki then nodded and said "Yeah they had me 9 months after you left and for some reason I turned 16 in a day. By the way, the fight you had just now was just a testing of strength for you."

Naruto looked at his adopted brother with wonder and said "So anyways, why are you here?"

Natsuki sighed and took out a blue K-touch from his back pocket. He then said "I was supposed to give this a few days ago but for some reason I had to deal with giant human-eating monsters also I'll be staying with you from now on."

Naruto then gladly took the K-Touch and began inspecting it. After he was done inspecting it, he then said "Ok I see, so Tsukasa-touchan wanted to give me this?"

Natsuki nodded and suddenly a loud grumble from his stomach could be heard. He then rubbed the back of his neck and said "Ummm Naruto-Aniki, could you treat me for some lunch? I haven't eaten anything."

Naruto sighed and brought his adopted brother to Ichiraku's. The moment Natsuki got there, he was pinched in both cheeks by Ayame which caused the poor lad to blush.

Naruto simply chuckled at Natsuki's antics and ordered a Miso ramen for his adopted brother and another for himself.

Ayame then simply gave him a nod and said "Just a minute." She then went to the back and began preparing the ordered ramen.

With time to spare, Naruto and Natsuki talked about their past adventures. Natsuki was amazed by Naruto's journey with his biological father while Naruto laughed at Natsuki for journeying into a world and had a Harem in it.

As they finished chatting, Ayame brought out to bowls of steaming ramen and presented it to both boys. She then said "Enjoy!"

With that, both boys quickly ate their own bowl of ramen which Natsuki found it absolutely amazing. He then thanked Ayame for the food which Ayame then asked "Who are you? I mean it's the first time I've seen you here."

Natsuki then chuckled and said "Just the son of a passing-through Kamen Rider, remember that!"

Naruto then cringed and bonked his adopted brother in the head. As Natsuki growled in pain, Naruto then answered "He's my adopted brother, Natsuki Kadoya. He's here to visit me."

Ayame then nodded in understanding and said goodbye to both boys.

As Naruto and Natsuki were leaving, an ANBU in a bear mask appeared out of nowhere and said "Jounin Naruto, Hokage-sama would like to see you again."

With that, Naruto nodded and grabbed his adopted brother by the shoulder. As Natsuki was about to ask something, they Instant-transmissioned to the Hokage's office.

-Hokage's Office-

When they reached there, they were greeted by the sight of Team Kakashi and Team Asuma talking to Tsunade.

The moment they got there, almost every ninjas were in caution mode and got into their fighting stance towards Natsuki except for Tsunade but she was tense. Naruto then called them off and said "He's my adopted brother, Natsuki Kadoya. Don't worry about it."

With that, everybody calmed down while Natsumi came close to Natsuku and said "Are you really _Tsukasa Kadoya's_ biological? I've never heard about you in any of Aniki's stories."

Natsuki then sighed and said "You see, I was borned a few months after Naruto-aniki left. For some reason a few hours after I was borned, I got to the age of 16 which confused everyone except for Tousan and Kaasan."

With that, everyone in the room was confused but they left it like that and then Naruto asked "So Baa-chan, why did you asked me to come here?"

Tsunade then cleared her throat and said "You see Naruto, I need you alongside Team Kakashi and Team Gai to handle a certain problem a few metres away from Konoha. There has been reports of a monster that can run really fast. So, you'll be given teammates as well. Just wait for them."

With that, Naruto simply nodded and said "Very well, Baa-chan. Also, I was wondering whether you can let my adopted otouto to be a special civilian of this village."

Tsunade then got interested and did a thinking pose. She then said "Hmmm what do you mean by Special civilian, Naruto?"

Naruto and Natsuki chuckled at the same time as Natsuki took out his Decadriver. With that, everyone in the room looked at him with shock and Sasuke said "No way, another Decade!"

Natsuki then looked at Sasuke with a shocked look and said "How do you know about my Rider name?"

Naruto then looked at his adopted brother and said "Wait a minute, your Rider name is Kamen Rider Another Decade?"

With that, Natsuki blushed in embarrassment, sheepishly smiled while rubbing the back of his neck and said "Yeah..."

With that, everyone in the room laughed at the same time while Natsuki shouted "Hey not everyone is good at naming things, you know!"

Tsunade then stopped laughing and said "Very well, I'll just have to finish more paperwork if that's the case. Ok Natsuki Kadoya, from now on you'll be a Konoha special civilian. You can choose whatever profession you want and if you want to help in shinobi matters, you'll be granted permission to do so."

With that, Natsuki nodded in agreement and said "I am glad to be a special civilian of Konoha."

Suddenly, Raito and Haku appeared in Shunshins and Raito said "Hokage-sama, what do you need us for? Also, who's the new guy?"

Tsunade then cleared her throat and said "Raito and Haku, this is Natsuki Kadoya. He will be helping you out during the next mission I'll be giving you. Both of you with Naruto, Natsuki, Team Kakashi and Team Gai will be handling a certain problem which is not far from Konoha."

With that, Raito and Haku nodded in understanding while Natsuki said to Tsunade "Should I call you Hokage-sama or Baa-chan? Just like Aniki did."

Which caused everyone to see a grey blur flying smashing towards the front door of the room while everyone sweat dropped by the action. Tsunade then said as she finished punching Natsuki "Damn Gaki, only Naruto-gaki and Natsumi are allowed to call me that!"

With that, Natsuki growled in pain and clutched the back of his head. He then got up and dusted himself while Naruto said "So when do we leave, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade then shooked her head and said "As fast as possible. This is an A-rank mission however Natsuki-gaki will only be paid for a B-rank since he's not a ninja. Is that ok?"

Natsuki simply nodded and then everyone on the mission was dismissed by Tsunade.

A few minutes later, all of them were waiting for Kakashi and Raito at the gate. It seemed as if Raito had Kakashi's tardiness which ticked Haku off.

As Kakashi and Raito appeared, Raito was given a kick in the place that the sun never shines by Haku hard. Haku then grabbed both of his cheeks and said "Tardiness I never good." Which caused Raito to nod while weeping.

As it happened, every male present clutched their own private parts fearing of the chances of getting hit there especially Lee and Neji. But more to Lee, since he's been hit there in many times by Naruto.

As Raito finished recovering, they set off towards a nearby forest to see many dead corpses of random merchants and villagers.

Kakashi then placed his index finger near the blood and rubbed his said finger and his thumb. He then said "Hmm, it feels like a few minutes old."

Raito then said to his father "Are you sure, Tousan?" As Kakashi was about to answer his son's question, he suddenly pushed away by a random pink blur.

As he fell on his back, he quickly said "Everyone, get ready. It seems that there's an enemy that travels really fast!"

With that, Naruto and Natsuki looked at each other and thought of the same thing _"Worm!!!!!"_ Then, both boys placed their respective Decadrivers on their respective waists and opened it. Both boys then quickly placed a card into their own Decadrivers and closed them. Both Drivers then announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE: PROTO-DECADE / ANOTHER DECADE**

With that, both boys transformed into Proto-Decade and a nicer looking version of Decade. Naruto then looked at his adopted brother and said "Not bad." Which Natsuki simply nodded and said "Not bad yourself."

Everyone else looked at Natsuki's armor and Natsumi said "So, this is how the normal Decade armor looks like? Hmm, why is it pink?"

Natsuki then sweat dropped and said "It's not pink! It's Magenta!"

Naruto chuckled and patted his adopted brother on the shoulder. He then said "Like father, like son."

Natsuki just shrugged and said "Shut up." Then, both riders transformed into Kamen Rider Kabuto and used the clock up card to deal with the pink worm.

As they finished it off, they turned around to see a group of masked men led by a familiar enemy of Naruto, Gatou.

With that, both riders quickly got close to the other ninjas and detransformed into their normal armor. Naruto then said "Shit, Gatou is here again. Ok, all of you handle the Shocker soldiers while I handle that abomination."

Everyone looked at Naruto and then looked at Gatou. Natsumi then said "Aniki, how are you going to beat that abomination?"

Naruto chuckled and said "Don't worry during my time in the Kiseiju world, I learned about the weakness of this parasite. Now if you don't mind, deal with the soldiers."

With that, Kakashi and the others nodded and ran towards the soldiers. Raito, Haku, Sasuke and Sakura quickly transformed into their respective armors and fought the many shocker soldiers.

Naruto sighed and walked dramatically towards the abomination parasite. As he got close, Gatou sensed the boy's presence and said "Hmmm Naruto, I still have unfinished business with you!"

Naruto chuckled and said "Yeah-yeah, you do know I killed Frieza with no effort, right?

Gatou simply laughed and said "You think Frieza was the strongest shocker representative? Please, he was just a loud - mouth."

Naruto simply chuckled yet again and said "I don't think he was the strongest, I just know he was stronger than you."

Gatou gritted his teeth and said "You insolent gaki! Who do you think you are?"

Later, Naruto chuckled and Gatou the realized his mistake and said "No, don't finish that sentence!"

Naruto then said "I'm just a ppassing-through cameraman who is also a Jounin. Remember that!"

Gatou then grabbed both of his ears and shouted "Damn Gaki!"

Naruto then quickly kicked Gatou in the leg and punched him in the face. Which Gatou wasn't fazed by the attacks.

Naruto looked at Gatou with a face of " _I knew it"_ kind of look and quickly placed a card into his Decadriver. He then quickly closed it and it announced;

 **SUMMON RIDE: SHINICHI IZUMI**

With that, Naruto summoned the half parasite, Shinichi again.

As Shinichi appeared, he quickly looked around and saw Gatou. He then said "Gatou? You should be dead!"

Gatou laughed and said "Damn Gaki, you summoned him as well!"

Migi then woke up and looked around his surroundings. As he saw Gatou, he said "Gatou? How are you alive?"

Naruto then said "He's been revived by Dai-Shocker and he wants revenge on both of us. Well the three of us counting Migi."

Migi then nodded as he took out his Parasite blades while Naruto quickly placed a card into his Decadriver and closed it. It then announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE : KANEKI KEN**

With that, Naruto transformed into the one - eyed ghoul, Kaneki and quickly got his Kagune ready.

Shinichi then nodded towards Naruto and looked at his right hand, Migi for a plan.

Gatou then became unimpressed by the transformation and attacked Naruto first. Naruto quickly blocked any attacks given by Gatou by blocking then with his Kagune and said "Shinichi and Migi, I'll distract him while you guys plan for a surprise attack!"

Shinichi nodded and ran into a bush. He then said "Migi, what's the plan?"

Migi then gave himself a thought and said "Hmmm ok, Shinichi get a sharp stick and light up it's edge. While Naruto and I distract him, you will throw it towards his weak point and Naruto will finish him off."

Shinichi nodded and found himself a sharp stick. He then quickly lit the sharp edge and waited until Migi gave him the signal.

Migi quickly attacked Gatou at the back but was blocked by blades that was created by other parasites.

As Migi and Naruto continued distracting Gatou, Shinichi found the right time to throw the stick into the back area of the kidney of Gatou.

Gatou then fell on both knees in pain and grabbed his injured area. Naruto then quickly took the advantage and placed a card into his Decadriver. He then quickly closed and it announced;

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-K-KANEKI KEN**

Suddenly, his Kagune turned into a Kakuja and sliced Gatou's head off. As it happened, Gatou's head fell to the floor and he managed to speak out a word before releasing his final breath "Damn..."

Naruto sighed and gave a thumbs up towards Shinichi as Migi got back into his host's right arm. Shinichi just nodded and dissapeared in a holograph.

Naruto turned around to see Natsuki killing every Shocker soldier in sight by doing his own Dimensional Kick which caused a massive explosion in the forest.

As Natsuki did so, he cancelled his transformation and said "Well, that wasn't to bad."

Naruto simply nodded and got closer to his adopted brother while Sasuke and the others finished off their own margins of Shocker soldiers.

The first one to finish was Kakashi who after finishing simply went towards Naruto and gave him his eye - smile. Which Naruto simply shrugged and said "You should really stop doing that, Dattebayo."

Kakashi then looked at Naruto with another eye - smile and said "Well, you still have that verbal tick after all."

Naruto just ignored him as everyone finished their own margins of enemies.

Raito then said towards Naruto while panting "Say Naruto, when do you think that I am able to use Nazca memory?"

Naruto simply smiled and said "Soon Raito-niichan, soon."

Raito then nodded in understanding as everyone cancelled their transformation. Naruto then poked Natsuki's nose and said "Well, you ain't bad after all."

Natsuki then did an angry face and said "What does that mean, Aniki?"

With that, Naruto pretended to be scared and quickly ran away from him while he was chased by a fuming Natsuki. Everyone else who were still there simply laughed at their antics.

Unknown to them, a familiar plant-man in the Akatsuki were spying on them while saying;

 **Another Decade?**

 **Anndddd that's a wrap everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was planning to publish this a few days ago but I got super sick. Anyways, stay tune for the next chapter.**


	25. Episode 24: The Invasion Has Started

**I'MMMM BAAAACKKKK.**

"Naruto" - Talking

Naruto - Jutsu

 _"Naruto" - Thinking_

 _Naruto - Flashback_

 **"Naruto" - Demon Talking**

 **Naruto - Henshin Device**

 _ **"Naruto" - Demon Thinking**_

Episode 24: The Invasion Has Started

A few months later...

-Naruto's Apartment-

Naruto was sitting at the dining table of his house while eating a taco with his right hand. On his left hand however was the card that kept bugging him, the Neo-Decade card.

The card that kept bugging him from the day he obtained it and it kept giving him nightmares in his sleep. The moment he finished said taco, Natsuki came out of his bedroom while wearing a red polka-dot patterned pyjamas and announced "Ohayou Naruto-nii!"

Naruto choked up the Taco he just finished and spit it out. As such, Naruto muttered out "Hey- Oto-uto.!" Natsuki being the caring little brother that he is, went up to Naruto to give Naruto a pat on the back to properly swallow the remnants of the Taco in his throat.

As he properly swallowed it, Naruto went to cough a little bit more and said "Water, I need water!" Natsuki nodded at this and quickly went to the sink counter to grab a glass . He turned the tap opened into the glass to fill it up.

The younger Kadoya then ran up towards his adopted brother to hand over the glass. With this, Naruto took the glass and looked like as he was about to tip it over to his lips. Only for him to smile and threw the glass of water into Natsuki's face.

As the quite small amount of water splashed into Natsuki's face, he sighed and said "Yare yare daze..." Naruto chuckled at this and said "So you've met Jotaro-niichan, haven't ya?" Natsuki solemnly nod at this and said while wiping his soaked up face with a nearby cloth.

Naruto then smiled at this and said "Anyways, I should go get us some groceries as most of stuff are about to run out." Natsuki nodded at this as Naruto put on his usual civilian clothing and got out.

As he closed the front door of his apartment, Naruto took a deep breath and thought _"I have a bad feeling about today. I mean, I haven't heard anything from Natsumi ever since she decided to go on that trip with Jiraiya."_ Naruto then placed both of his hands into his pockets and thought while smirking _"I'm probably worrying about nothing..."_

Boy was he wrong...

-Meanwhile in an undisclosed location-

A man with orange spiky hair wearing the usual Akatsuki cloak was seen thinking to himself as he got all of his 5 other versions of himself. They all had orange hair, piercings and spiky orange hair alongside their Rinnegan eyes. The most notable one being Tendo as it was the first body that Nagato the wielder of the sacred Rinnegan Kekkei Genkai, controlled after his friend Yahiko's death. The 6 of them were the Six paths of Pain.

Tendo Pain then said "So, everyone knows what they're supposed to do?" With this, his other paths simply nodded and Tendo announced "Very well, let's do this.."

The moment he said that, they all shunshined away from their spot as a familiar pale-skinned man wearing a white suit, a black/red mantle with long snowy white hair was observing the Paths. This was Doctor Shinigami. The General of Dai-Shocker.

The General simply chuckled and said "Go ahead and do your duty Pain, so that Dai-Shocker can live long and PROSPER!!!!"

-Back in Konoha-

Izumo and Kotetsu were playing a game of card while smoking some cigarettes. Izumo then said as he got a card onto his deck, "Dude, I'm really getting bored from doing the same duty over and over again.." Kotetsu nodded at this but then shooked his head and said "There's nothing we can do, dude..."

Both Chunins then sighed, but then suddenly heard a crashing noise. With this, both Chunins when to check it out only for both of their souls to be ripped out by one of the Paths of Pain.

As their souls were ripped out, a pedestrian who witnessed the event unfold quickly ran the opposite direction while screaming which alerted the nearby Anbus who were on duty.

With this, a group on Anbu shunshined at the spot and the leader who happened to be Itachi simply shouted while unsheathing his Tanto "You are under arrest. Come with us peacefully or there will consequences!"

Ningendo Pain, who was apparently just there simply took out a Kunai and ran towards them with tremendous speed...

-Meanwhile with Naruto-

Naruto had just gotten his stuff from the grocery store in two large paper bags. As he was about to walk back to his apartment, the same random pedestrian stopped right next to him, tugged on Naruto's sleeve and said "Naruto-san, I-i-i just witnessed Izumo and Kotetsu being murdered!"

Naruto seemingly shocked as who would do such a thing only for his thoughts to be cut off as he heard a giant explosion.

With this, Naruto knew what he had to do. He placed his Decadriver on his waist and said "Thank you for telling me... I'll go avenge them now."

The young rider then ran towards the source of the explosion

-Meanwhile in the Uchiha estate-

Sasuke and Sakura were now in the state of nature as he and Sakura had just consummated their relationship.

Seeing that most of the Uchihas were on missions. They've decided it was okay to do the deed. Thankfully Sakura was on the pill. So, it was fine.

The young couple were now seen sleeping while cuddling with each other on Sasuke's bed. But their slumber was cut short as they suddenly heard a loud crashing sound nearby.

With this, both of them quickly put on their Shinobi clothes and ran out of the door.

Only to witness Naraka Pain using it's king of hell technique to interrogate random civillians about the whereabouts of Natsumi.

The shinobi couple then saw that they were other civillians nearby but all of them were laid down onto the sandy ground motionlessly.

With this, Sasuke flared out his Sharingan and said to Sakura "Sakura-chan, go warn the Hokage or other higher-ups that an Invasion had just begun!"

Sakura being the caring girlfriend that she is, tried to protest only for Sasuke to say angrily "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

With this, Sakura simply nodded and left but not before she gave him a kiss on the cheek as a sign of _"I love you, be safe."_

Sasuke placed a hand on the kissed cheek and thought _"I love that woman. She got me crawling for her..."_

As he stopped his thought, he ran towards the path of Pain to give him a roundhouse kick to the head.

This caused the Naraka path of Pain to be dazed for a second only for him to stand straight up.

Sasuke simply smirked and said "I'll take you on with no problem!"

-At the Hatake Mansion-

Raito was now seen reading the newspaper while having a slice of toast at the dining table meanwhile Haku was now seen eating a plate of salad for some odd reason sitting right next to him.

As Raito was about to get up from his seat, Haku placed both hands on his shoulder and said in a shy tone "Raito-kun..."

Raito knowing that his girlfriend would usually speak in a shy tone only when the subject of the talk was very personal simply said "Waht is it?"

Haku blushed for a while and said "I need to te-tell you something..."

Raito grinned cheerfully and said "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Haku nodded at this and said "But I'm afraid that what I'm about to say would cause you to faint.."

Raito shooked his head at this and said "Just tell me-" he then sat back down onto his seat and continued while putting away the newspaper "-It can't be that bad..."

Haku then took a deep breath and let it out. She then placed a hand into her pocket as she was wearing a pair of light blue sweatpants and a sweatshirt with the same colour.

Raito then started thinking _"What could be so bad? I wonder..."_

The moment Haku got out something out of her pocket, Raito knew what she was about to announce.

"Raito-kun, I'm pregnant!" she shouted as she handed Raito the pregnancy test.

Raito seemingly shocked by the announcement simply said "Wait, did we do this while after that mission about 3 months ago.. or.."

Haku sighed and said "It was after that mission about 3 months ago."

Raito then smiled and said "Ok...let's get through this-" He then clasped both of his hands on hers and continued "-together..."

Haku looked at him in the eye and said "You sure about that, Raito-kun?" Raito chuckled at this and said "Haku, we're 17... We are basically adults already. So, let's move in together and live on with our lives there..."

Haku nodded at this and proceeded to lean in towards Raito in which he proceeded to lean in as well. As each other's lips got close, Kakashi in his sleepwear which was a black tank top and a pair of blue sweatpants walked down from the stairs and announced "Ohayou!"

The young couple then quickly let go of each other's grasp while blushing. Raito then quickly said "Ohayou, Tou-san!" Kakashi chuckled underneath his mask as he walked towards the Kitchen to witness Raito and Haku basically staring at each other dreamingly.

Raito then turned towards his dad and said "Hey dad, my girlfriend and I was just-" Only to stopped when him and Haku saw Kakashi's only visible eye widening.

The young couple then both facepalmed as they've forgotten to put away the pregancy test. Which explained his reaction.

Raito then quickly stammered "D-dad, it's not what you-" But was interrupted by his father's eye-smiled and the latter said "It's ok, Raito. Your mother and I had you when we were just 16. So, I can't really blame you as you and Haku-chan couldn't stop not having physical contact in an hour."

Raito and Haku then jawdropped and quickly blushed by the ending statement given by the Jounin. Kakashi then happily sighed and went into one of kitchen cabinets to grab a cheque book.

As he grabbed the cheque book, he quickly grab a pen which was near the sink and started filling it.

The older Jounin then ripped the page and handed it to Raito. Raito then looked at the amount of money written and widened his eyes.

Haku not being able to see it gave Raito a look that said _"What does it say?"_ Raito then handed the cheque to her and Haku was the one to widen her eyes and shouted inwardly _"50 thousand Ryo!!!!"_

Haku then protested "We can't take thi-" But Kakashi raised his hand to give a comforting look and said "It's ok, I knew that you'll have to move out with your girlfriend Raito, eventually."

Raito then thought _"50 thousand Ryo is a lot of money to even buy a whole apartment around here. I have to wonder what kind of apartment does my dad think that we should have?"_ Haku then humbly nodded and got up from her seat. She then said "Raito-kun, I think we should apartment hunting. Don't you agree?"

Raito nodded at this and said "Alright, let's go!" The young couple then left the mansion but not before bidding their goodbyes towards Kakashi.

Kakashi simply chuckled under his mask and looked towards the sky while thinking _"So, my son ended up being like me in the end..."_ He chuckled yet again and went to make breakfast for himself only for a very injured Itachi to suddenly shunshined right in front of him.

Itachi was holding his bloodied right shoulder with his left hand. He had a bruised right eye and a split lip.

Itachi then muttered as Kakashi laid the younger ninja down "Kak-kashi-sempai, *Wheeze* we're being invaded...*Cough2*"

Kakashi nodded at this as he cradled Itachi in a bridal style and quickly shunshined towards the Konoha hospital.

-Konoha Hospital-

As Kakashi got there, the nearest nurses quickly got Itachi onto a stretcher and wheeled him away.

The moment Itachi was wheeled away, Kakashi quickly thought _"Whoever are invading this villahe must be very powerful since they've been able to actually get Itachi in such a bad shape."_

As the silver-haired jounin stopped his thoughts, Shizune came running towards him and asked "Kakashi-koi, what happened!?!?"

The masked Jounin then sighed and said "We're being invaded and I must go. The village needs to be saved!" Shizune nodded at this worriedly and walked away but not before giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek.

Kakashi then placed a hand on the kissed cheek and thought _"Alright, time to do this!"_

Kakashi then shunshined back to his room to get himself equipped. As he got into his Jounin clothes, he quickly shunshined towards the Hokage tower to inform Tsunade

-Hokage Tower-

As Kakashi got there, Tsunade simply nodded and said "I know, Jiraiya informed me about an upcoming invasion. So, gather our best shinobis and give them a battle they won't forget!"

Kakashi nodded and shunshined away. As he did so, Tsunade sighed and thought _"Natsumi don't return just yet. This is something I'm not so sure your brother can handle."_

Boy, was she right...

With Naruto...

"Haaa!!!!" shouted Naruto as he had gotten into his Proto-Decade armor while peforming a dimensional-kick towards the Ashura Path.

As the kick connected, the path of Pain was pushed back only for a few centimeters. But then, he kept his standing firm. Not only was Ashura Pain's stance firm, but also Naruto's foot was stuck on the Pain's chest.

Naruto's jaw dropped and was smacked hard in the side of the head by the path of Pain. As he was pushed back to the ground, he thought to himself, _"Impossible! The dimensional kick should've destroyed him!!"_

The moment he had finished his thoughts, he instantly got up and quickly placed a Kabuto card into his Decadriver so that he could close it. The belt then announced;

 **KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!**

Naruto then transformed into Kamen Rider Kabuto and quickly used the Clock Up! card. As time slowed down, Naruto quickly did some slashes towards Ashura Pain's chest, arms and legs. And as the path had blood spatter on every part of the body that was slashed, Naruto thought to himself _"And for some reason this is working. What's going on with the Proto-Decade card?"_ His thoughts were interrupted abruptly when the Asura Pain suddenly shot a fist towards Naruto and since his arms can be a launching pad for missles, the missiles were shot out towards Naruto exactly after the Clock Up card's ability was over. Naruto barely had any time to actually dodge any of them.

With this, Naruto was blown a few meters backwards. As he got up, Naruto placed the back of his hand on the front of his mouth area while thinking _"Looks like, I'll have to fight him without the Proto-Decade card."_

-With Raito and Haku-

A few minutes of apartment hunting later, Raito and Haku actually decided on a simple apartment to live in which was near Naruto's apartment. With the rent negotiations were over, they left the apartment complex only to witness most of Konoha was being destroyed.

But what got both of them worried was when they saw the condition of the hospital.

It was in a very sorry state.

With no time to lose, the young couple ran towards the hospital. Raito was running with tears streaming towards his cheeks while thinking _"Kaa-san, please be alright..."_

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke was now seen grasping his injured shoulder while thinking _"This bastard is powerful as hell."_ With the energy he had left, he stood straight up and quickly took out his mobilate.

The Naraka Pain sensed something was going to happen and asked "What is that?"

Sasuke chuckled as he coughed out some blood and said "This is a Mobilate something you're totally unfamiliar with. So get ready!"

Sasuke then grabbed his GokaiWhite key and flipped it open while shouting "Gokai Change!"

The ranger key was then inserted into the Mobilate and turned it as if wanting to start a car up. Sasuke then held the Mobilate infront of him and it announced;

 **NEO-GOKAIGER!!!**

A white holographic X was then materialized in front of Sasuke and he then transformed into GokaiWhite.

The path of Pain simply got intrigued which caused Sasuke to smirk under his helmet. Both parties then ran up to each other to battle.

-With Sakura-

The pink-haired chunin literrally forced herself into the Hokage's tower and shouted towards her Medic-nin teacher "Shisho! Konoha's being attacked and-"

She abruptly stopped the moment she saw Tsunade who was looking towards the giant window of the room.

Tsunade then turned towards Sakura and said "Sakura gather all ninjas ranging from Chunins to ANBUs and get them to handle the threat until Natsumi returns.

Sakura nodded at this and sunshine away. The moment she left, Tsunade sighed and said "Give me a damn break!"

-In the Namikaze household-

Minato and Kushina wasted no time preparing themselves the moment Sakura called asking for help. This, here they were in their traditional Jounin outfit.

As they got prepared, Kushina asked her husband "Are you sure we can handle the threat that is coming?" Minato gritted his teeth at the question and said "It'll be alright, Natsumi-chan will be back with Jiraiya-sensei very soon and Naruto's very powerful."

With the reassurance by her husband, Kushina nodded with a smirk on her face and the married hiraishined to the battlefield.

-With Sasuke-

"Gah!!!" shouted the young Uchiha as he was stabbed in his armoured chest with a Kunai by the path of pain. Sasuke then staggered a few steps back while clutching his very injured chest.

He then thought to himself _"He's no joke! He is very powerful. I need to do something about thi- Oh wait."_

Sasuke then took a shot with his Gokai gun to distract the path of pain. As the plan worked, Sasuke quickly opened up the "Tatsuya key" and with extreme precision, he inserted the key into the slot to turn the key. The mobilate then announced;

 **THE IRREGULAR AT MAGIC HIGH SCHOOL!**

Sasuke then transformed into Tatsuya Shiba and said while twirling around with his dual guns "I'll be frank, you do not want to mess with me now!"

Naraka looked at the young boy and tilted his head in confusion which Sasuke answered with a smirk "Because according to Tsukasa Kadoya, Tatsuya Shiba was dubbed by the "Fist of the North Star". **His equal! "** Sasuke then got into his stance and said "And you'll be the one who I will be testing that statement."

Naraka didn't know what Sasuke meant but he knew that he was scared shitless. Sasuke then charged towards him with tremendous speed. As he got closer, he went for a roundhouse kick to the face and then grabbed him by the waist from the back to German suplex him to the ground neck first.

Naraka growled in pain and that was when he knew that this is an invasion that may not be successful.

-With Raito and Haku-

Raito and Haku were standing there looking at the huge number of rubble which used to be known as the Hospital. The expressions on their faces were shouting _"No! "_ As they saw a familiar figure who happened to be Shizune who laid motionlessly on the hard ground with her eyes widening.

Haku then quickly ran towards her and placed two fingers on her neck to check for any pulse. Raito then looked at his girlfriend with his eyes widening as a sense of hope only to see Haku stream some tears down her cheeks while mouthing out _"Gomen..."_

 **And that's a wrap everyone, hope you enjoy it this far and I know I still have a lot to work on. But it'll be fine... Anyways, stay tune for the next episode.**


	26. Episode 25: Snowflakes Fall From The Sky

**WELP**

 **Oh Tsukasa is gonna have the same Decadriver revealed in Zi-O**

"Naruto" - Talking

Naruto - Jutsu

 _"Naruto" - Thinking_

 _Naruto - Flashback_

 **"Naruto" - Demon Talking**

 **Naruto - Henshin Device**

 ** _"Naruto" - Demon Thinking_**

Episode 25: Snowflakes Falling From the Sky...

"Raito was enraged, a vein tightened on his forehead as if it was about to explode thanks to the immense pressure between his skin and flesh. He stabbed his katana onto the ground and shouted "Damn it!!!!!!"

He then slammed his hand onto the ground and teared up. It was evident that he was emotionally in pain. Haku then walked towards him and gave him a comforting hug. Raito simply returned the hug as he cried onto her shoulder The couple stayed like this for a few minutes as if they were the only two people in the world.

Sadly, they were interrupted by Ningendo Pein who was ready to use his Kyukon no Jutsu on Haku, he had been there for quite a while. Raito then notices him and tried to pull him away but he was too late as Haku's soul was absorbed.

"Before she died, Haku's life flashed before her eyes as she remembered all the moments she shared with Raito, from the dates, the private moments and heck she even saw her future with him.

Raito's jaw tightened as his heart shattered in a million pieces. He looked up to the path of Pein and said "You ass!!!!" He then stood up and grabbed his katana from the ground. Without thinking twice, he charged towards the Path of Pein.

-With Sasuke-

Naraka's corpse was on the ground, or rather it's remains. It's arms were mishaped, it's head decapitated and it's whole torso was gone. Sasuke gripped onto his own neck and said "Like I said, don't mess with me!!"

Sasuke then heard some howling in pain, he sighed and ran towards the source to see some civilians stuck under a pillar. He sighed and used his Inuyasha key so that he could use Tessaiga to slash through the pillars.

As he did so, the sky suddenly turned dark and all of a sudden, he was pushed back into a wall by a powerful force. Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked up only to hear "WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Sasuke then got up and prepared himself for whatever may hit him.

-With Naruto-

Ashura Pain was in some sort of daze as Naruto prepared his Final Attack Ride: Kabuto card to finish Ashura Pain off. Naruto then popped his neck as he did a roundhouse kick to the side of the head of Ashura. With this, Ashura exploded into many pieces.

Naruto then fell onto the ground in exhaustion as he detransformed and tried to kneel only to fall flat onto his face. He then looked up to see even more destruction happening, the sky being dark didn't help. He then placed a fist onto the ground and slowly brought himself up. But it had seemed that all of his strength had dissipated and all he could do was look onto the ground. He sighed in frustration and said to himself "I'm fucked...'

As all hope seemed loss, he heard some heavy footsteps coming towards him. Naruto expected it to be his brother or his biological parents, but it turned out to be his adopted father and uncle, Tsukasa and Levi Kadoya.

Tsukasa chuckled as Levi snorted. The true Decade then grabbed his adopted son by the shoulder and got him up. He then said "Boy, you really should stop overworking yourself..." Naruto then said as he coughed a little "Damn you, Tou-san..."

Tsukasa chuckled once again and said "Well it's time for us to help you out..." Naruto coughed out some more and said "Fuck me..."

Levi smiled at this and said "You're a damn brat, you know that..." Naruto then slowly popped his neck and said "Let's bring out the brother as well" A cough could be heard from the back and the three decades turned around to see another decade.

Tsukasa smirked and said "Yo Natsuki!!" Natsuki waved towards his father and said "Yo Tou-san!" The father and son then did a secret handshake meanwhile Naruto and Levi simply nodded towards each other.

RUBBLE* *RUBBLE*

Their reunion was cut short as they heard the rubbling. With this, every single one of them quickly took out their respective Decadrivers and did their own Transformation pose. Tsukasa flipped his card and inserted his card into his Decadriver, Meanwhile Levi struck a pose as he placed his card into his own Decadriver, Meanwhile Naruto and Natsuki simply placed their respective cards into their respective Decadrivers.

Then, all of them shouted in Unison

"HENSHIN!!!!"

With this, everyone of them transformed at the same time. Tsukasa dusted his hands, Levi flicked his left hand, Naruto popped his neck and Natsuki just placed his right palm in front of his face. The Decades then summoned their own RideMachiners and quickly rode to the destruction.

-With Raito-

Raito took multiple deep breaths as he was double-teamed by not only by the Ningendo Pein but by Gakido Pein as well. He didn't know how it happened but it just did, he could simply grit his teeth as he got up. With intent to avenge his fallen lover, he took out his Nazca Memory and tapped on the button. It then announced;

 **NAZCA!**

He then took out his Lost Driver and placed it onto his waist. Raito clicked his tongue and said "You're dead!" He then placed the Memory into the Memory slot and turn it sideways. The Driver then announced;

 **NAZCA!**

Raito then transformed into Kamen Rider Nazca, which was basically his Lightning form only difference was that it had multiple golden colored stripes around his braces. Raito then gripped his hand and shouted "Time to Strike!!' He then took out his Lightning Edge, and did multiple swift slashes towards both Peins.

With this, both Peins had multiple slash wounds on their bodies. But for some reason they stood firm. With no chance to recuperate, Raito then decided to use hand to hand combat. He then quickly got into a boxing stance and with the speed of light, he punched Ningendo Pein in the gut while roundhouse kicking Gakido Pein in the chest.

Since with enough speed can increase one's strength, Ningendo and Gakido staggered a little. Taking the chance, Raito then inserted his Lightning Memory into the memory slot of his Lightning Edge meanwhile also inserting His Nazca Memory into the side memory of his Lost Driver.

Both the driver and Lightning Edge then announced;

 **Nazca/Lightning!**

With this, Raito's right leg was engulfed with fire meanwhile Lightning Edge was surrounded by lightning.

Raito then smirked under his helmet and jumped towards both Peins while spinning into the sky. As he got closer to them, he slashed towards Ningendo's head meanwhile kicking Gakido's chest.

With this, both Ningendo and Gakido exploded as Raito landed on both legs. He then chuckled as all of the sudden, the Lost Driver announced;

 **ERRORERROR!**

Raito stared at it in disbelief as the driver threw him into the wall causing him to detransform.

He landed on his chest which caused him to cough out a lot of blood. Raito then tried to get up but failed to. With no other choice, he crawled towards Haku's lifeless body and hugged her. He could tell that this may be his last time seeing her face.

Raito then chuckled to himself and cupped her cheeks while saying "Zabuza will kill me... " He then kissed her forehead and coughed out more blood.

He then looked up to see snowflakes falling from the sky. Raito then smiled and said "This reminds me of a song that I wrote-" He then coughed out some more blood from his mouth. With this, he turned towards her and said "-It's about Spring Day... "

He could feel his eyesight slowly fading. Raito then sighed while smiling and sang with a croaky voice "You know it all...You're my best friend...The morning will come once again..."

He coughed out more blood and continued to sing as he laid on her belly "I'm missing you... I'm missing you... " He then felt his eyes getting heavy which caused him to close his eyes. With this, Raito's soul was ripped out by the God of Death.

-With Kakashi-

Kakashi and some of the other Jounins managed to get the civilians into a safe spot. He sighed and told one of the Junior Jounins "Alright, I'll go and handle the threat meanwhile all of you make sure that the civilians are safe."

He then turned around and readied himself to Sunshin away only to be stopped by Zabuza who said "Kakashi let's do this together..." Kakashi stared at him for a few seconds and then nodded.

They both then shunshined away to the Hospital...

-At the Hospital (Well rather the remains) -

When they reached the scene, they were in for a shock. Kakashi widened his only visible eye meanwhile Zabuza blinked for a few seconds.

They both then looked at each other and ran to the scene. Kakashi then knelt beside the lifeless body of his family meanwhile Zabuza stared at Haku's lifeless body.

Kakashi then sighed and started to tear up. He then said to Zabuza "Did you know that Haku was pregnant with Raito's child?" Zabuza didn't answer as he started to tear up as well. He then stared Kakashi while crying and said "I knew... I knew... "

Kakashi then got up and gave Zabuza a hug. Both of them stayed like this for a few seconds and after that, Kakashi looked up to see some sort of multi-headed dog.

Both of them then nodded and quickly sunshined to the scene with one goal in mind, avenging their loved ones...

 **And that's a Wrap, sorry it's been a busy year but I'm back for good!! this time... I'll update my fics weekly from now on..**


End file.
